Nuestra magia
by TheWonderlandFreeT456
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de la 4A, con la marcha de Robin y la incipiente unión de Emma a la operación "Mongoose", se desarrolla esta historia llena de sorpresas inesperadas. La Reina Malvada nunca imaginó poder encontrar un final feliz, pero ahora, todo parece confabularse para que así sea. Tal vez fuese el destino desde el principio. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo! Al final sí que me dejasteis comentarios sobre el final de la otra historia! Muchas gracias! **

**Bueno, pues aquí comenzamos con una nueva. El motivo no es otro que como en la serie no nos dan las alegrías que nos merecemos, pues una tiene que decidirse a escribir sus propias confabulaciones para así poder pasar el rato más agradablemente. Y de paso, pues la comparto con todas vosotras, que como yo, estaréis encantadas de leer para suplir algunos chascarrillos que meten en los capítulos de vez en cuando. **

**Quiero explicar que el motivo por el que decidí actualizar diariamente el otro ff es porque soy un poco impaciente, y me gusta que las autoras a las que leo publiquen seguidamente, cuando no, incluso me desespero (XD). Por eso pensé que no estaría de más no haceros esperar mucho, porque es lo que a mi me gustaría tener de poder elegir. Actualizaciones diarias de todos los fanfics! jaja lo sé, lo sé...demasiado pedir. **

**Con este , sin embargo, debido a que ahora estoy más liada y tengo menos tiempo para escribir, las actualizaciones estarán más espaciadas en el tiempo, supongo que de semana en semana estaría bien. **

**Antes he metido la pata y se me ha colado el capítulo sin modificar ni nada. Este sí es el bueno. **

**Bueno, y creo que ya está. Espero que lo disfrutéis. A mí me gusta bastante la idea...total...por imaginar...puede pasar de todo no? Este viene con sorpresa...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de ONCE UPON A TIME no me pertenecen, ni pretendo que así sea. **

**\- NUESTRA MAGIA -**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El desliz**

Habían pasado seis semanas desde que la tranquilidad había vuelto a llegar a Storybrooke, y en aquella ocasión, parecía que iba a ser duradera. Desde que Robin se había marchado con su familia para salvar a Marian y Emma había decidido ayudar a Regina en la Operación Mongoose, ambas mujeres habían comenzado a tener una rutina juntas. Regina aún se sentía triste, demasiado, en ocasiones, pero no se había mostrado así delante de nadie. A pesar de eso tenía que reconocer que la presencia de Emma en su vida y su inesperado acercamiento le habían ayudado mucho a superar la marcha del hombre al que amaba, y aunque jamás lo reconocería, había empezado a apreciar la compañía de la rubia.

Emma también parecía haberle cogido el gusto a pasar el tiempo con Regina, a pesar del marcado sarcasmo de la morena, pues seguía siendo Regina, aquello no se podía negar. Ambas habían reflexionado sobre aquella nueva situación entre ellas y ambas habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones. Su misión en aquellos momentos era encontrar al autor para que le escribiera un final feliz a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke y para eso, ambas se habían embarcado en la misma operación que llevaban a cabo junto a su hijo. Aquel era su único objetivo en aquellos momentos, y también su único entretenimiento, porque la rutina había vuelto al pueblo y los días habían vuelto a ser largos, tranquilos y monótonos.

A pesar de que aquello fuera un hecho la realidad más absoluta era que a Emma le gustaba estar con Regina. Algo que había descubierto recientemente y en lo que en realidad no había pensado mucho. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus deseos, si es que se podría llamar así a los impulsos de la rubia. Regina y ella eran muy diferentes, pero también tenían muchas cosas en común, y a pesar de toda la historia que tenían detrás, habían conseguido llevarse muy bien, incluso perfilar una incipiente amistad, si es que se podía calificar así a la nueva relación que habían comenzado. Sea como fuera dos cosas estaban claras, no eran simplemente aliadas y se complementaban a las mil maravillas.

Por el contrario, su relación con Hook se había estancado. El pirata y ella seguían en la misma línea. Emma necesitaba tiempo para asimilar qué era exactamente lo que sentía por él, y hasta el momento, no lo había averiguado aún. Aunque de depender sus sentimientos del tiempo que pasaba con él al día, nadie podría apostar nada por el futuro de aquella relación.

* * *

Emma, Regina y Henry caminaban rumbo a la casa de la alcaldesa después de haber dejado el restaurante de la abuelita tras la comida que se había celebrado para recibir a las hadas, justo liberadas aquella misma mañana por Regina con la colaboración de Belle y Hook. Los tres debatían acerca de las identidades del autor y del hechicero, quiénes, cómo bien le había revelado Blue a Regina, eran distintas personas. Aquello había descolocado un poco a Regina. Aquello complicaba su búsqueda. Ahora tendrían que seguirles la pista a dos personas...o lo que sea que fueran aquel hechicero y aquel autor. Había tenido esperanzas al ver que Blue tenía datos acerca de aquellos personajes misteriosos, pero se había sentido totalmente decepcionada y apagada cuando descubrió una vez más que no había forma de salir de aquel callejón sin salida en el que estaba sumida desde hacía más de seis semanas.

\- No te preocupes Regina, solo es cuestión de tiempo, lo encontraremos. – Dijo la rubia totalmente convencida de lo que decía mirándola.

Emma se había dado cuenta que desde que habían salido del restaurante Regina estaba especialmente apagada.

\- Chico, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a tus abuelos? Puede que necesiten tu ayuda para cuidar de Neal. – Prosiguió Emma mirando a su hijo que enseguida correspondió aquella mirada cómplice que le había lanzado su rubia madre.

\- De acuerdo mamá, no me esperéis para cenar. – dijo el chico sonriendo y besando a la morena antes de salir corriendo a casa de los Charmings.

Regina frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo su hijo se alejaba corriendo. Después miró a la rubia que la miraba sonriendo. Enseguida alzó una ceja y esperó a que Emma le diera una explicación.

\- Creo que necesitas una copa esta noche y no queremos pervertir a Henry, ¿verdad? – Reveló Emma encogiéndose de hombros esperando que la respuesta de la morena fuese positiva.

Regina la miró durante unos segundos como cavilando sus palabras y después esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación que indicó la señal para reanudar la marcha camino a la mansión.

\- ¿No has quedado con el pirata esta noche? – Preguntó Regina en tono despectivo, como el que utilizaba usualmente cuando se refería a él. Emma puso los ojos en blanco, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella forma de hablar de la alcaldesa, y curiosamente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

\- No. – Se limitó a decir. Y ninguna de las dos dijo ni una sola palabra más sobre Hook.

* * *

Ambas se pusieron cómodas cuando llegaron a la mansión. Se quitaron sus abrigos y se sentaron tranquilamente al lado de la chimenea mientras Regina servía dos copas de wiski. Las horas transcurrieron deprisa mientras hablaban acerca de las teorías que Regina había desarrollado acerca del autor, pero la verdad es que a medida que la noche fue avanzando las teorías se volvieron cada vez más locas y disparatadas y Regina comenzó a desinhibirse gracias al alcohol que habían ingerido, igual que su acompañante, que lucía dos hermosas mejillas sonrosadas y se había quedado en camiseta de tirantes, pues visiblemente tenía calor.

\- Tú hijo se ha escapado de la compañía de sus madres esta noche, por lo que parece. – Dijo Regina mientras giraba su cara del reloj de la chimenea a Emma.

Ambas estaban retrepadas en sendos sofás, uno al lado del otro. Incluso Regina había relajado sus formas, pues estaba apoyada con la cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá, piernas descruzadas y manos apoyadas a ambos lados de sus muslos. Parecía agotada.

\- ¿Ahora es mi hijo? – Preguntó Emma con fingida indignación.

La morena esbozó una ligera sonrisa maliciosa mientras bebía el último trago de su vaso. Emma dirigió sus ojos hacia sus labios y se detuvo un momento mientras los observaba distraídamente. Regina se extrañó cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Emma y esperó hasta que ésta reaccionase. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de dónde la habían llevado sus pensamientos soltó el vaso que aún tenía entre sus manos y se levantó efusivamente.

\- Tengo que irme. – Dijo de repente más tensa de lo normal.

Regina se dio cuenta. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que la rubia aunque de manera mucho más lenta y elegante. Sus ojos observaban la expresión del cuerpo de Emma y su repentino comportamiento. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto del color de sus labios, pensó, y eso la divirtió más que la extrañó, seguramente a consecuencia del alcohol. Nunca antes había mirado a Emma con aquellos ojos, nunca la había observado tan detenidamente. Pero ahora que lo hacía bien, tenía que admitir que la rubia producía en ella una sensación de ternura y apego que jamás habría pensado poder experimentar hacia otras personas que no fueran Henry o Robin.

\- Es tarde. – Continúo la rubia.

Aquellas palabras la devolvieron de golpe a la realidad. No quería que Emma se fuera. Aquel día se había sentido especialmente sola y tras la esperanza que había generado al ver salir del sombrero a las hadas y pensar que ellas podrían saber algo sobre el autor y la posterior decepción, se había sentido bastante abatida. Y allí había estado Emma. Con ella había conseguido sentirse bien. Incluso había conseguido olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y sus penas y no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la absurda conversación que estaban teniendo.

Por alguna estúpida razón que no podría explicar Regina cortó la distancia que las separaba con decisión para evitar que la rubia pudiera reaccionar. Cuando estuvo a su altura puso sus manos en sus mejillas y sin pensarlo la besó. El beso fue intenso, casi con rabia y desesperado. Emma abrió bien los ojos cuando vio a Regina acercarse pero cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos su cuerpo dio un vuelco y reaccionó de inmediato a su contacto. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos como tampoco pudo evitar responder con las mismas ansias a aquel beso magnético que la había pillado desprevenida pero que había bañado su boca y su cuerpo de un primitivo calor que amenazaba con desbordarse.

Regina rompió el contacto y la miró. Sus ojos color chocolate mostraban furia, pero brillaban y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Imperceptibles jadeos salían de su boca entreabierta y Emma casi podría jurar que se le había acelerado el corazón, al igual que a ella. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en sus labios, ligeramente hinchados, y esta vez fue ella quién cortó la distancia que los separaba de los suyos como una polilla atraída por su luz.

Ambas se enzarzaron en una lucha de poder en aquel beso más intenso que el anterior. Finalmente, fue Regina quién acabó empujándola violentamente hasta el sofá que tenía a sus espaldas para después sentarse a horcajadas encima suya. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel deseo tan impetuoso dentro de ella. Ni si quiera le había pasado con Hood. Sentir el cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo, su aliento, su saliva y la agilidad de su lengua que había respondido ávidamente a sus caricias habían conseguido excitarla demasiado. Mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia que había posado sus manos con fuerza sobre sus muslos para atraerla más hacia ella sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Había perdido totalmente la cabeza y la cordura y ahora solo deseaba una cosa y a una persona. Lo demás no le importaba.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para que la rubia pudiera subirle el vestido hasta el vientre. Ambas jadeaban con desesperación. Regina se sentía desatada y con un ágil movimiento llevó sus manos a su espalda y bajó la cremallera de su vestido. Emma le ayudó a sacárselo. Cuando estuvo únicamente en ropa interior delante de ella, la rubia paseó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la alcaldesa. Regina era magnífica. Tragó saliva y apretó sus muslos todo lo que pudo al sentir cómo todo palpitaba en su entrepierna.

Comenzó a sentirse perdida y con demasiada urgencia por ser saciada. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, incluso parecían estar siendo atraídos el uno hacia el otro como imanes. Todo era tan intenso que ninguna alcanzaba a pensar con claridad. Solo se apoderaba de ellas el deseo primitivo y la conexión de dos almas atormentadas pero necesitadas. Era como si se necesitasen desesperadamente la una a la otra después de tanto tiempo y tantos momentos vividos. Aquella era la culminación, el desahogo a una relación irritante pero leal.

Regina se apresuró a sacar la ropa de Emma de igual modo. La rubia se incorporó con la morena en brazos y la dejó en el suelo delicadamente mientras que se sacaba sus botas y sus pantalones. Cuando ambas estuvieron desnudas Emma atrajo a Regina de nuevo hacia ella y la tumbó en el sofá tendiéndose encima suya sin dejar de moverse sutil pero efectivamente en ningún momento. Regina no podía más. Sentía que iba a explotar.

Capturó de nuevo los labios de la salvadora con violencia y Emma le correspondió con apremio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó sobre su cuerpo y separó las piernas de Regina para poder sacar sus braguitas. La morena gimió al sentir el aire golpear contra su sexo húmedo e hinchado. Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron al verla expuesta delante de ella y cuando Regina jadeó no pudo resistirse más. Volvió a tenderse un poco sobre ella y la besó más profunda y lentamente que las anteriores veces. Quería que Regina sintiera todo el deseo que provocaba en su interior con aquel beso, quería que Regina sintiera la pasión que había hecho surgir en su interior. Mientras la besaba paseó sus dedos por su sexo. Estaba tan mojada que oleadas de placer llegaron a su propio sexo cuando lo comprobó.

Movida por el deseo se incorporó sobre su mano izquierda y metió dos dedos en su interior. Regina soltó un grito desesperado cuando lo hizo. La visión de la morena en aquella tesitura le estaba resultando espectacular. Tanto que creía que podría correrse tan solo con escuchar a Regina gemir y moverse debajo suya. La rubia se inclinó sobre la alcaldesa sin parar el ritmo de sus embestidas que había acelerado poco a poco y progresivamente. Apoyó la cabeza al lado de su oído y le susurró.

\- Regina, tócame. Ahora.

El tono de voz que Emma había empleado bastó para que Regina reaccionase. Entre jadeos por las implacables embestidas de la rubia coló una de sus manos por sus bragas y la penetró hasta el fondo. Al principio lo hizo lento pero pronto cogió el propio ritmo que la rubia estaba empleando en su cuerpo. Sus embestidas se acomodaron al compás de sus cuerpos cada vez más rápidas y profundas hasta que ambas comenzaron a gemir audiblemente y sin control sintiendo a la otra en su interior. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a contraerse, perfectamente conectados y sincronizados y sintieron cómo algo se vaciaba en su interior.

Ambas se quedaron quietas aún en el interior de la otra intentando regular sus respiraciones aceleradas. Emma apretó los ojos y comenzó a temblar encima de la alcaldesa mientras ésta, al darse cuenta, se retiraba lentamente de su interior para poder abrazarse a su espalda y atraerla hacia a ella.

Sus cuerpos estaban empapados. Los labios de Regina estaban secos. Tragó saliva con sus ojos puestos en el techo del salón de su casa mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había sentido en su interior en aquellos momentos. La rubia dejó caer su peso contra su cuerpo y se acurrucó mientras salía ella también de su interior. Al principio ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Lentamente sus respiraciones se volvieron constantes y sus mentes volvieron a la cordura, siendo conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer.

Al igual que al principio, fue Regina la que hizo amago de separarse de la rubia en primer lugar. Emma permanecía enterrada en el cuello de la alcaldesa. La realidad le había golpeado de lleno y ahora era incapaz de salir de su escondrijo. Regina presionó ligeramente el brazo de Emma y giró la cabeza para poder mirarla. La rubia alzó sus ojos hasta los de la alcaldesa. Permanecían bien abiertos y mostraban incertidumbre. Regina ya había visto antes aquella mirada perdida y asustada. La expresión de sus propios ojos también estaba perdida. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir. Pero si Emma no reaccionaba tendría que ser ella la que lo hiciera. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar sin saber qué decir.

\- Emma...

\- Debería irme. – Dijo la rubia de inmediato.

Se incorporó y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo. Regina abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero no dijo nada. Se sentía terriblemente turbada, contrariada y confundida. No sabía qué le había pasado. Barajó sus opciones y optó por guardar silencio. Consideró que en aquellos momentos sería lo mejor. No sabría qué decir. Aun así no podía ser descortés con Emma. Después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntas y lo que había pasado...no quería ser desagradable con ella. Se incorporó ella también y recuperó su vestido del suelo.

Emma ya estaba casi vestida cuando abrochó su cremallera. Carraspeó mientras alisaba su falda con la cabeza gacha visiblemente avergonzada. Tanto como la salvadora, cuyos ojos permanecían bien abiertos y las fracciones de su cara contraídas. Cuando se hubo colocado su chaqueta miró a Regina. Intentó sonreír pero no le salió.

\- Nos vemos mañana. – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Regina que la siguió con cautela. Cuando Emma abrió la puerta se giró para mirarla. La morena se había parado en lo alto de las escaleras del hall y la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios contraídos. En aquella ocasión al comprobar Emma, que Regina estaba exactamente igual de avergonzada que ella, consiguió esbozar una tímida pero sincera sonrisa frunciendo el ceño. Pudo ver cómo Regina la correspondía antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras sus pasos.

Cuando Emma abandonó la casa Regina sintió un inmenso vacío en su interior. Como si hubiera perdido algo que apreciaba y ahora se había quedado de nuevo sola otra vez. Tragó saliva y subió hasta su cuarto. Solo tenía ganas de acostarse y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Emma se apoyó sobre su escarabajo amarillo cuando llegó a su altura y suspiró. El viento y el frío de la noche habían conseguido despertarla por completo y ahora intentaba asimilar, sin conseguirlo, lo que acababa de pasar entre Regina y ella. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Pensó. Nunca antes había sentido nada como lo que acababa de experimentar, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Había sido muy intento...demasiado intenso...incluso había podido sentir cómo su propia magia se agitaba dentro de su cuerpo al sentir el magnetismo que emanaba Regina. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Pensó de nuevo. Se había vuelto loca, ¡se acababa de acostar con Regina! ¡Regina! De pronto todo empezó a removerse en su interior. Aquella sensación de confusión y malestar la superaban. Abrió su coche y se montó. Arrancó rápidamente el motor y huyó de allí.

* * *

**Perdón por posibles fallos en la redacción. **

**Salu2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por comentar me alegra que os pique el gusanillo esta historia...aunque aviso...hasta el capítulo 3 no os vais a enterar de cuál será el asunto gordo...que nos ocupará durante la trama...Gloes...igual hay algo por ahí que las pueda unir irremediablemente...alguna teoría de qué puede ser? **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis! SAlu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Distancia**

Emma no había podido dormir en toda la noche. No había parado de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Regina. Todo era un completo sinsentido. De repente se sentía al borde de un precipicio y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y escapar, lejos de allí. No quería ver a su hijo ni tampoco a Hook, y mucho menos a sus padres. No quería ver a nadie. Se arropó bien con las sábanas y a pesar de que ya había amanecido y la habitación estaba iluminada se acurrucó sobre su costado derecho cerrando los ojos para intentar relajar su mente.

Aún no había podido darle una explicación lógica a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. A lo que les había sucedido a las dos, porque no había sido solamente cosa suya. Eso lo tenía claro. Estaba tremendamente confundida. ¿Se había sentido ella en alguna ocasión atraída por Regina? ¿Desde cuándo? Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Definitivamente la noche anterior sí que se había sentido atraída por Regina. A pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin mantener relaciones sexuales con nadie, aún sabía diferenciar cuándo el sexo era bueno y cuándo no lo era. Y el sexo con Regina había sido increíble. Había sido más que bueno. Había sido...se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo para sus adentros y comprobando que de repente el malestar que venía experimentando se había aliviado.

Había transformado sus pensamientos negativos acerca de lo que había pasado en pensamientos reales, quizás más cercanos a lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo ella en aquellos momentos, porque sorprendentemente se sentía bien. Se había acostado con Regina y había disfrutado como nunca en una relación sexual. Se animó al pensar en sí misma y se dio una palmadita en la espalda cuando su sonrisa se volvió tonta y comprobó que aquello era lo que realmente sentía. Se sentía bien, se sentía increíble y sorprendentemente bien. Dios...Regina era simplemente...increíble... Cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentirse de nuevo turbada al pensar en lo fogosa que había resultado ser la alcaldesa.

Se incorporó y se dirigió a la ducha mientras seguía reflexionando. Lo que había pasado había sido una locura, y jamás admitiría que le había gustado. De hecho, no sabía si tendría fuerzas para volver a mirar a la morena a la cara. Pero por otro lado, eran dos mujeres adultas. ¿Qué de malo podía pasar? Había sido un simple encuentro sexual en un momento...no sabría cómo llamarlo...para ella, de deseo, eso estaba más que claro. Un deseo que no había sentido en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Hook, si es que se podía decir que estaban juntos, porque ella aún no había conseguido definir con claridad su relación ni aclararse acerca de sus sentimientos por él. De hecho, en aquellos momentos parecía tener más claro que nunca que su relación con Hook como pareja no iba a ninguna parte. Tenía claro que apreciaba al pirata, incluso sentía admiración y se embriagaba cada vez que pensaba en los sentimientos que éste le profesaba desde hacía tiempo. Pero nada más. Agradecimiento y cariño. Nada de amor.

De hecho no sabía si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de volver a amar a alguien sanamente. Ella no era una mujer echa para aquellas cosas, había pensado en un sinfín de ocasiones. A pesar de que sus padres hubieran resultado ser los precursores del amor verdadero por doquier. Ella no era como ellos, ni nunca lo sería. Suspiró. No podía seguir engañando a Hook después de lo que había pasado. No se lo merecía. Ella no podía hacerle aquello. Tendría que hablar con él para no seguir haciéndole daño, porque eso era lo último que quería.

Tampoco quería encontrarse con la morena. Temía cuál pudiera ser su reacción ante lo sudecido. A pesar de todo sentía cosas por Regina que ella no debería sentir, le había estado pasando eso durante mucho tiempo atrás, y había crecido en las últimas semanas. Ahora podía darse cuenta. Esa preocupación, ese interés, esa necesidad de estar bien con ella...ahora lo entendía. Por no hablar de todas las horas muertas que había pasado con la morena porque así se sentía bien en vez de con él. Incluso había temido que Regina pusiese una orden de alejamiento en contra suya por acosadora. Siempre había ido con prudencia cuando se había tratado de ella. Y ahora lo entendía. Por miedo a dar un paso en falso y que la morena la apartase de su lado. Eso era lo último que deseaba.

Sí, eso estaba claro. No deseaba alejarse de Regina pasase lo que pasase. Y debía trabajar por ello a pesar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tal vez hacer como si nada hubiera pasado fuese lo mejor.

* * *

Regina permanecía con los brazos cruzados mirando al espejo. Llevaba así un buen rato. Tanto que no sabría decir cuánto tiempo. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se había levantado casi al alba, harta de dar vueltas en la cama absurdamente. Se había dado un largo baño y después se había vestido tranquilamente, como acostumbraba a hacer todas las mañanas. Aquel día había elegido un vestido negro de tirantes bien ceñido a su cintura. Sin embargo, cuando había pensado en salir a Grannys a por su café matutino se había echado atrás.

Desde hacía algún tiempo acostumbraba a desayunar con Henry y con Emma. La rubia les acompañaba todas las mañanas en el desayuno antes de que ella llevase a su hijo hasta el autobús del colegio y Emma se marchase un rato a la comisaría. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza cuáles habían sido los retorcidos pensamientos que la habían llevado a abalanzarse sobre la rubia la noche anterior. En primer lugar porque ella amaba a Robin Hood, y de eso estaba segura. Era su alma gemela, no podía ser de otra forma. Robin era su amor verdadero.

Y en segundo lugar... ¡por todos los infiernos! Ella era Emma Swan, la madre biológica de su hijo, la hija de los Charmings, sus mayores enemigos hasta hacía apenas un año... ¡la maldita salvadora! Y una mujer...En qué demonios había estado pensando. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien contrariada por enésima vez.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Algo que la hizo apartar la cabeza, por fin, del espejo. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a abrir con recelo.

\- Mamá...- Escuchó a Henry llamarla desde el otro lado y se calmó.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque con cierta inquietud, pues no podía olvidar que la noche anterior se había acostado con la madre de su hijo.

\- Buenos días, cariño. – Pronunció con ternura dando un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

\- Fui con los abuelos a Granny's pero cuando vi que no venías pensé que había pasado algo. ¿Dónde está Emma? – Preguntó su hijo, como si fuese lo más obvio, echando un vistazo al interior de la casa.

\- ¿Emma? – La expresión de la cara de Regina se tensó. Y con motivos.

\- Pensé que se habría quedado a dormir, esta mañana no estaba en casa. – Dijo Henry esperando a que su madre le diese una respuesta de dónde estaba su otra madre. Regina carraspeó antes de decidirse a hablar.

\- No ha pasado la noche aquí, Henry. ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – añadió.- No sé dónde pueda estar. – Dijo, no sin cierto nerviosismo y preocupación por dónde se habría metido la rubia. Cuando salió de su casa no parecía estar demasiado bien.

* * *

A kilómetros de allí, en el puerto, Emma balanceaba sus pies mientras miraba al horizonte. Se había esfumado bien temprano aprovechando cierto despiste de sus padres y el pesado sueño de Henry, que parecía haberle cogido el gusto a aquello de no madrugar.

Había ido a parar al muelle sin saber por qué. Y allí se había sentado. Y allí permanecía. Repasando cada momento vivido con Regina desde que su hijo la había traído a Storybrooke. Lo cierto era que desde el principio le había cogido el gusto a enfrentarse a la morena, no por ser la Reina Malvada, sino por ser Regina. Regina. Suspiró. Aún podía sentir la humedad de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo en su propia piel. Y era una sensación muy agradable, pero que al mismo tiempo le producía malestar...y miedo...en realidad pavor, como había podido constatar.

\- Buenos días, Swan. – La voz del pirata la sacó de su trance.

Se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. El momento había llegado. Y allí estaba él, con aquella sonrisa encantadora que le regalaba siempre. Al contrario que Regina, pensó. Ella apenas le sonreía, más bien sus caras eran siempre serias y su expresión solo mutaba para convertirse en irónica. Sin embargo, las veces contadas en las que le había regalado una sonrisa...dios...aquello sí que era una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Regina solo estaba reservada para unos pocos, de eso estaba segura, pero valía la pena esperar para poder disfrutar de aquellos ojos color chocolate brillantes y sonrientes.

Ella había sido afortunada pues en las últimas semanas Regina le había obsequiado con unas cuantas de aquellas que sólo había visto que le regalase a su propio hijo...y a Robin Hood. Una ola de malestar recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en aquel hecho. Decidió ignorarla y se levantó para enfrentar al pirata.

\- Buenos días, Killian. – Hook le devolvió una sonrisa picarona mientras intentaba acercarse a ella para darle los buenos días como se merecía. – No, espera. – Dijo Emma alzando su mano para obligarle a detenerse. – Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Más monstruos, Swan? – Hook frunció el ceño.

\- No...- Dijo Emma apresuradamente – solo es que...no sé cómo decir esto...- el pirata aguardó- Yo...necesito...algún tiempo. Un poco de tiempo en el que nos distanciemos, para poder pensar con claridad.

\- Me estás dejando. – Dijo el contrariado. – Pensaba que tiempo era lo que estábamos teniendo.

\- No creo que esto vaya a ningún lado. – Dijo la rubia de un tirón. – Yo...no creo que esté preparada para tener una relación con nadie...

\- Puedo esperar, el tiempo que haga falta. – Dijo él decidido.

\- No se trata de tiempo, Killian. – Dijo finalmente con pesar.- Lo que siento por ti no es...amor. Tal vez agradecimiento o cariño, pero no...amor. – Finalizó y suspiró.

Hook guardó silencio durante unos instantes que a Emma le parecieron eternos. Realmente le había dolido tener que decirle eso a Killian, a quien consideraba leal amigo y aliado desde hacía tiempo.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo él alzando el garfio.- Entonces esto es el final. – Emma asintió con pesar.

\- Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

\- Amigos. – Pronunció el pirata con fastidio girando la cabeza. Pareció pensar unos instantes hasta que finalmente habló. – Supongo que sí, Swan. Al fin y al cabo, ambos estamos atrapados en este pueblucho. – Emma sonrío un poco, aunque con cautela.

A pesar de que no quería herir los sentimientos del pirata, se sentía aliviada. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Así lo sentía.

* * *

Regina había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que había pasado con Emma había sido fruto de la confusión que sentía por la falta de Robin. Se sentía sola, impotente y frustrada. Y lo que había pasado había sido el desahogo que inconscientemente había buscado para escapar de aquellos sentimientos. Solo eso. Solo había sido por falta de cariño. Se sentía perdida. Un pequeño desliz. ¿Y qué había de malo en buscar algo de cariño? Pensó.

Era cierto que tenía a Henry pero él no podía cubrir el tipo de cariño que ella anhelaba y que había podido descubrir al lado de Robin. A pesar de eso, aquello no podía volver a repetirse. Además, había considerado que poner un poco de distancia entre la salvadora y ella le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas y evitaría aquel tipo de confusiones en un futuro. Sí, definitivamente llegar a pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Emma siendo víctima de sus sorprendentes atenciones, como cuando le llevaba la comida a su despacho, no había sido lo mejor para su salud mental. Suspiró bebiendo un sorbo de café y sonrío a su hijo que la miraba intrigado.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Le preguntó.

\- En el autor. – Contestó ella como si nada. Henry frunció el ceño.- Me estaba preguntando qué o quién será y cómo habrá labrado este macabro destino del que somos víctimas...- dijo Regina reflexionando. Y era verdad, había pensado eso en miles de ocasiones.

\- No creo que el autor pueda escribir nuestras historias aquí en Storybrooke.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño.

Justo cuando el chico iba a responder a su madre sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Ambos miraron casi inconscientemente esperando que fuese Emma. Y efectivamente, era ella. Allí estaba la rubia parada delante de la puerta. Parecía pensar si avanzar o darse la vuelta. Pero al ver que su hijo le hacía aspavientos con la mano supo que no le quedaba más remedio.

\- Buenos días, chico. Regina. – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hijo, como acostumbraba a hacer.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, como bien pudo comprobar Regina, señal de que estaba nerviosa, pensó para sus adentros. Aunque ella no se quedaba corta. Su corazón se había acelerado y su cuerpo se había turbado imperceptiblemente cuando la había visto aparecer. La incomodidad podía palparse en el ambiente.

\- ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? – Fue Henry quien rompió el silencio que se había creado.

\- En casa, ¿dónde si no? – Contestó Emma tranquilamente mientras le indicaba a Ruby que podía servirle el chocolate, como todos los días.

\- Esta mañana no estabas en casa y anoche no te oí llegar. – Continúo Henry pegándole un bocado al donut de chocolate que tenía entre las manos.

\- Eso es porque te has vuelto igual de perezoso que ella. – intervino Regina pasándole una servilleta – ten cuidado, vas a mancharlo todo. – Dijo señalando el libro que Henry tenía delante.

Emma bufó falsamente ofendida mirando a la morena que le devolvió cómplice la mirada. Aquel era un ejercicio que se habían habituado a repetir constantemente y que ambas encontraban muy estimulante, por lo que se podía deducir de aquellos tira y afloja.

\- Llegué tarde y esta mañana salí temprano. – Le respondió Emma a su hijo para que se quedase tranquilo. Sabía que si no lo hacía tarde o temprano la sometería a interrogatorio y aquello era lo último que deseaba.

Henry asintió satisfecho y los tres terminaron el desayuno con una conversación tan banal como la extraña calma que reinaba en storybrooke en aquellos días.

Al salir de Granny's, Regina se sorprendió al ver que Emma los acompañaba a la parada del autobús, algo que no era habitual.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Henry.

\- Tengo que hablar con tu madre. – Fue todo lo que la rubia contestó.

Aquellas palabras habían sido suficientes para que Regina se tensara. Tragó saliva y comenzó a sentir cómo se le secaba la boca. No habría forma de evitar tener una conversación con la rubia. Había tenido la esperanza de que Emma evitase hablar del tema y actuara como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero parecía haber resultado no ser así.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos que tenía la alcaldesa, eran nada más alejados de la realidad. Efectivamente, Emma había decidido actuar como si nada. Aunque su estrategia le había salido mal al haber cambiado la rutina a la que ya estaban habituados. Ciertamente, Emma solo quería tener una charla informal acerca del libro, el autor o cualquier cosa para demostrarle a Regina que nada había cambiado. Desafortunadamente, su impaciencia por demostrarle aquel hecho cuanto antes a la morena para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad la había traicionado.

Dejaron a Henry en el autobús y Regina le pidió que fueran a su despacho. El camino se hizo largo para ambas que no dejaban de pisar incómodas el suelo por donde pisaban.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Regina se quitó el abrigo en la entrada. Emma se había quedado a su espalda sin moverse. Algo que no era habitual en ella, pues lo que mejor se le daba era ponerse cómoda sin ser invitada a hacerlo. Regina enarcó una ceja y miró a Emma, extrañada pero también alentada por su actitud. La rubia debía estar más nerviosa que ella para comportarse así.

\- Póngase cómoda, señorita Swan. – Le dijo con ironía.

La rubia asintió y pasó al salón sentándose en el primer sofá que alcanzó. Sus reacciones eran propias de una persona que no pensaba con claridad. Regina pasó detrás y se sentó también. Había tomado aire fuera de la vista de la rubia. Cuando tomó asiento en frente de ella, lo hizo con su mejor cara de póker.

\- Supongo que querrás hablar de lo que pasó anoche. – Dijo la morena sin rodeos.

Emma abrió la boca para hablar pero Regina la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Espera, Emma. – Continúo – antes de que digas nada me gustaría que supieras que lo que pasó fue un terrible error. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que no me gustaría que me malinterpretases. Hasta el momento hemos mantenido una buena relación y no deseo que eso cambie. Pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos algún tiempo. Me gustaría, más bien, que nos tomásemos un respiro. No es necesario que pasemos tanto tiempo juntas teniendo en cuenta que yo tengo mis funciones y tú tienes las tuyas...

\- Pero la Operación Mongoose...

\- Seguiremos con eso, pero no veo necesario que tengas que pasar el día pegada a mis faldas. – Dijo más bruscamente de lo que le hubiese gustado.

La rubia se tensó. Habría querido decirle a Regina que no tenía intención de darle importancia a lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero sus palabras...lo que había dicho le había molestado. Le había dolido más bien, por lo que si Regina quería que se separasen lo haría. De eso estaba segura, no tenía intención de suplicarle a Regina, a pesar de que el simple hecho de pensar en tomar distancia con ella, después de la buena relación que estaban teniendo y lo agradable y estimulante que le resultaba pasar el tiempo con ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

\- Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres no seré yo quien ponga ningún inconveniente. Sabes dónde encontrarme, si necesitas cualquier cosa. – Dijo levantándose y haciendo amago de irse.

Regina se levantó también al instante. A pesar de que consideraba que separarse un poco era lo mejor, no quería perder la amistad de la rubia, o lo que sea que estuviesen construyendo desde hacía un tiempo.

\- Espera, Emma. No te estoy diciendo que cortemos toda relación. Solo...un poco de espacio...para cada una. – Emma la miró dolida.

\- Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Todo está bien, Regina. Estaré en la comisaría.

Y dicho aquello se marchó sin mirar atrás bajo la atenta mirada de cierta alcaldesa a la que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

**Bueno y en estas estamos...¿qué tal? hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! He vuelto! Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por seguir y comentar esta historia, es increíble cómo enganchan vuestros comentarios! No he podido dejaros con la intriga más tiempo, no puedo evitar que me guste actualizar seguido, jaja, sobre todo cuando me dejáis comentarios...**

**Bueno...este es un capítulo que me gusta muchísimo...si cuando lo leáis queréis contarme qué opináis, vuestras impresiones, qué os parece...estaré entusiasmada de leeros! Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Una nueva vida**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas y todo seguía en calma en Storybrooke. Al menos, aparentemente, pues algo sí que había cambiado. La alcaldesa y la salvadora, que antes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, se habían distanciado. Y de eso se había dado cuenta todo el mundo, aunque nadie había querido meterse en aquel asunto, porque sus relaciones aún seguían siendo cordiales.

A pesar de que Emma no acababa de entender la decisión de Regina lo aceptaba. Ahora sus días eran bastante aburridos y monótonos. Siendo su rutina diaria paseos interminables entre su casa, Granny's y la comisaría, donde pasaba las horas muertas. Incluso se había comprado una pequeña canasta de baloncesto y un balón de mano para entretenerse. Su padre y su hijo pasaban de vez en cuando para darle compañía, y Henry siempre la ponía al día de los avances de la operación, que no habían pasado de un interrogatorio fallido al pequeño Pinocho que no recordaba nada de su vida anterior.

El chico divagaba con ella sobre los posibles paraderos del autor, pues él creía firmemente que estaba en Storybrooke. Emma era un tanto más escéptica respecto a aquel tema, ella creía que eso era poco probable, incluso dudaba de que fuera un él. La interactuación entre los tres se había enfriado bastante. Desde la conversación de sus dos madres hacía un mes Henry no había vuelto a compartir desayuno con ambas, algo que no le agradaba demasiado, pero había decidido no preguntar y darles tiempo, porque había percibido que aún se interesaban la una por la otra.

Regina era muy disimulada, no le preguntaba por ella directamente, pero sí que lo escuchaba atentamente cuando él le hablaba de ella intencionadamente. Emma era mucho menos disimulada, ella sí que le preguntaba por su madre abiertamente, diariamente, además. Sea como fuera, aquello era buena señal, o al menos así lo había interpretado él. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera pasado entre las dos no debía haber sido nada grave.

\- ¿Te ha comentado algo Regina de la página que encontró en la mochila de August? – Preguntó Emma. Ya se estaba tardando, pensó Henry.

\- No, pero el dibujo de esa puerta es importante, estoy seguro. Ayer estuvimos buscando en la mansión del autor, pero no encontramos la puerta por ningún lado. Tengo la sensación de que no está ahí. – Emma lo escuchó atentamente y asintió.

\- ¿Y qué tal está tu madre hoy?

\- Bien, mamá. Como siempre. – Dijo con voz pesada mirando el reloj de la pared. – Por cierto, he quedado para comer con ella en Granny's, así que tengo que irme.

Genial, pensó Emma. Aquel día no podría ir ni siquiera a Granny's, tendría que compartir otra aburrida comida con sus padres que últimamente solo hablaban del bebé Neal, al que tenían absolutamente consentido y mimado.

* * *

Regina tiró de la cadena por cuarta vez aquella mañana. Desde hacía algunos días había comenzado a sentir unas náuseas horribles que no la abandonaban en toda la mañana. Por suerte por la tarde desaparecían pero a la mañana siguiente volvían a aparecer. Al principio pensó que había debido comer algo en mal estado pero a medida que habían ido avanzando los días había empezado a dudarlo considerablemente. Se sentía mal a todas horas, incluso no dormía bien por las noches, y eso se notaba por las mañanas, pues unas bonitas ojeras habían aparecido en su rostro como recordatorio a que algo no iba bien. Por suerte, había podido disimularlo con Henry, o al menos, eso creía ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que comenzaba a estar sumamente preocupada.

Se sentó sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido. Se había negado a pensarlo hasta aquel entonces pero no encontraba muchas más explicaciones coherentes. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y su cuerpo comenzó a removerse de nuevo. Se levantó y corrió hacia el baño dando algunas arcadas antes de volver a incorporarse sobre el lavabo. Normal, no le quedaba nada más que echar.

Se miró en el espejo. Veía miedo en aquella expresión, y también podía sentirlo en todo su ser. No podía ser...Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se enjuagó la cara unas cuantas veces. Después volvió a maquillarse para disimular el cansancio y la preocupación en su rostro. Cuando acabó, había tomado una decisión. Cogió su abrigo y su bolso y salió de su casa caminando para que le diera un poco el aire.

* * *

Había llegado a su destino, y allí permanecía, quieta, delante de aquel edificio que en aquellos momentos le parecía monstruoso. Pero tenía que hacerlo no le quedaba más remedio. Tenía que salir de dudas. Tragó saliva, cogió aire y avanzó con paso firme hasta la puerta del hospital.

\- Regina. – La llamó una voz conocida mientras avanzaba por aquel pasillo que se le estaba haciendo interminable.

\- Doctor Whale. – Dijo ella lo más amablemente que pudo.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – La miró él de arriba abajo. Regina se sintió incómoda pero no se dejó amedrantar. Ella era la ex Reina Malvada y aquel un doctorzucho que había ganado su título gracias a su maldición.

\- Me gustaría que me hicieras unos análisis. – El frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Algo va mal?

\- Lo veremos. – El doctor esperó a que fuera más explícita. Ella captó la indirecta y se decidió a hablar. – Desde hace...algunos días – comenzó con dificultad pero con decisión - he comenzado a sentirme mal. Tengo náuseas constantes y me siento muy cansada, ni siquiera puedo dormir bien por las noches.

\- ¿Algo de remordimiento, tal vez? – Dijo el doctor, socarrón.

\- Te agradecería que te ahorrases el sarcasmo. – Le respondió ella con su mejor cara de odio. – No estoy de humor.

\- Está bien. – Lo había pillado. Carraspeó. – Veamos náuseas constantes y cuerpo cansado. ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina se quedó atónita. Él carraspeó.

\- Bueno, no es que a mí me interese, pero teniendo en cuenta tus síntomas, lo primero que debemos descartar es un posible embarazo. – Regina se había puesto blanca. - ¿Has menstruado este mes? – Algo que empeoró al escuchar lo que seguía. Se recuperó rápidamente y pensó. Ahora que caía...no...aquel mes no había menstruado...

\- No...- respondió con voz débil.

\- De acuerdo - dijo el doctor - Vamos a hacerte una prueba de embarazo.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos en aquel maldito reloj de pulsera. Debía haberse estropeado. Lo aporreó por enésima vez mientras chasqueaba la lengua frustrada. Miró por la cristalera del fondo. El silencio y la calma de aquel soleado día no le gustaban nada. Llevaba casi media hora esperando a Whale. Si no llegaba pronto saldría a buscar ese maldito test ella misma. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Whale la recibió con una amplia sonrisa y no se anduvo con rodeos.

\- Enhorabuena, Regina, estás embarazada.

El corazón de Regina se paró en el acto. La temperatura de su cuerpo subió súbitamente y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Su cara empalideció y su respiración se volvió arrítmica.

\- ¿Cómo? – No lo podía creer.

\- ¿Supongo que debemos dar la enhorabuena a Robin Hood, también? – Dijo Whale con una inexplicable simpatía tomando asiento delante de ella.

\- ¿Robin Hood? – Regina no reaccionaba.

\- El padre de ese bebé que estás esperando, supongo que es Robin Hood. – Dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio.

Robin, pensó Regina. Robin...estaba esperando un hijo de Robin. Su estómago le dio un vuelco, aunque pudo controlarse bien para no salir corriendo al baño.

\- Tienes exactamente...- continúo Whale echando un vistazo a uno de los papeles que tenía delante – un mes de gestación. – Regina abrió bien los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Regina, ¿te encuentras bien? Puedo darte algo para las náuseas pero lo mejor es que no tomes nada. Es algo natural durante los primeros meses. – Regina movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar reaccionar.

\- No...no. Podré soportarlo. Es solo que... ¿has dicho un mes?

\- Sí, exactamente. – Confirmó Whale con su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay ningún error?

\- Sí, absolutamente. – Dijo mirando de nuevo aquel papel. - ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?

\- No...no. Todo está bien. La noticia me ha pillado un poco de sorpresa, no me lo esperaba. – Fingió una sonrisa que no le salía en aquellos momentos.

\- Está bien. Aún es pronto pero creo que en unas tres semanas podremos hacer una primera ecografía para ver qué tal está esa nueva vida. – Dijo el doctor muy sonriente. Regina volvió a tragar saliva.

\- Está bien. – Volvió a fingir la sonrisa. Carraspeó y se levantó. – Bien, supongo que es hora de irme ahora que ya sabemos lo que me pasa.

\- ¿Lo que te pasa? – espetó Whale remarcando sus palabras para que ella reaccionara. – Regina, alégrate, vas a ser madre. Por segunda vez. – Añadió.

Regina se amedrantó al escucharlo. Tenía razón, iba a ser madre, por segunda vez. Le dio la mano a Whale y salió del hospital. Se tomó el camino de vuelta a casa con calma. Necesitaba asimilar y pensar. El malestar no había abandonado su cuerpo a pesar de que intentaba tranquilizarse. No podía ser. Aquello era imposible. Tenía que haber algún error, pensó. Por muchas vueltas que le había dado no había conseguido llegar a una conclusión lógica. Tenía que tratarse de un error. Llegó a la mansión. Cerró la puerta bruscamente y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Se apoyó en la encimera y suspiró confundida.

Era imposible que aquel bebé que estaba esperando fuese de Robin. Hacía casi tres meses que se había marchado. No, aquello era imposible. Agachó la cabeza y se frotó las sienes. Estaba muy confundida. Pensó en Emma. En la noche que había pasado con Emma. Era imposible, sencillamente debía haber algún error.

* * *

Algunas horas después se encontraba esperando a Whale nuevamente dando vueltas por los pasillos del hospital.

\- Regina. – Llamó su atención el doctor cuando llegó a su altura. Ella se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él con apremio.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó impaciente.

\- No hay ningún error. – Le dijo entregándole los resultados para que ella misma pudiera comprobarlo. – Estás embarazada de un mes. – Ella retuvo aquel papel en su mano después de echarle un vistazo y su mirada se perdió por unos instantes. Aquello no podía ser. Pensó. Una nueva sensación se apoderó de ella, el miedo. - ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó al final Whale preocupado.

\- No. – Tragó saliva antes de volver con el doctor. – Solo quería asegurarme.

\- Es normal que estés asustada, todas las madres primerizas lo están. Pero todo se irá desarrollando naturalmente, ya lo verás. – Intentó tranquilizarla amablemente.

Ella río entre dientes y le agradeció de nuevo antes de marcharse. No quería ser grosera.

Cuando llegó a su casa pasó a su despacho y se sentó en su sillón. Su mirada se perdió en las estanterías de enfrente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su boca estaba seca. Tragaba saliva de vez en cuando para deshacerse de aquella incómoda sensación.

No podía ser. Pensó de nuevo. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir aquello? Era algo imposible. Volvió a repasar mentalmente, por enésima vez, la noche en la que se había acostado con Emma. Por más que lo pensaba y lo repensaba, sus pensamientos eran siempre los mismos. Emma no era un hombre, era una mujer, y hasta donde ella sabía aquello era imposible. ¡No había forma natural de que aquel bebé fuera de Emma! ¡Demonios! Se levantó bruscamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Comenzó a dar vueltas desesperadamente por la habitación.

Ella no había estado con nadie más. Solo Robin y ella. Solo se había acostado con ellos dos. Era imposible. Pensó de nuevo. Se pasó con fuerza las manos por la cara para intentar relajar un poco sus músculos, después continúo por sus cabellos para retirárselos de la cara. Si alguien la hubiese observado en aquel momento hubiera pensado que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

De repente su cara se iluminó. A no ser que...hubiese sido cosa de magia. Pero hasta dónde ella conocía la magia era incapaz de crear vida. Eso era algo que traspasaba todas las leyes naturales. Y la magia era la energía más pura y natural de todas. Elemental. Se abrió camino hasta la entrada de su casa, se colocó el abrigo y salió de allí acelerada. Cuando llegó al mausoleo lo selló tras entrar para que nadie pudiera pasar. Así podría estar más tranquila.

* * *

Buscó durante horas. Leyó y releyó absolutamente todos los libros que allí conservaba, incluso los que mencionaban la magia de pasada. Nada. No había encontrado nada. Nada que le diera alguna pista, que le indicase de alguna forma que aquello que le estaba pasando podía pasar. Nada. No encontró nada.

Si al menos Rumpelstiltskin estuviera allí...podría consultarlo al menos con él. Chasqueó la lengua y tiró el libro que tenía en sus manos a su lado. Estaba sentada en el suelo y sus cabellos estaban ligeramente desordenados. Suspiró y se retrepó hasta apoyarse en la pared.

\- Rumpelstiltskin. – Dijo en voz alta esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro.

Pero eso era imposible, Belle lo había echado del pueblo y su magia debía haber desaparecido cuando cruzó la línea. Con suerte sus recuerdos no lo habrían hecho. Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Las dos personas que se le pasaron por la mente para dar respuestas a sus preguntas no estaban con ella en aquellos momentos. Una estaba teóricamente muerta, o al menos, convertida en polvo, y el otro estaba perdido en alguna parte de la civilización.

Se incorporó y con un movimiento de su mano volvió a ordenar aquella habitación. No le quedaba más remedio. Aquello era un asunto muy grave. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Y solo una persona podía ayudarla. Rumpelstiltskin. Debía encontrarlo.

* * *

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Henry exasperado por las preguntas de su rubia madre.

\- Pero, ¿estás seguro que no te dijo a dónde iba, alguna pista o...no sé...algo? – Insistió ella con las pupilas dilatadas.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No. – Dijo Henry alejándose de ella para servirse un vaso de agua.

La rubia se dejó caer en el sillón sonoramente y suspiró. Su mente estaba perdida en aquellos momentos y no dejaba de pensar en Regina. Todo aquello le parecía muy raro. Estaba preocupada por la morena.

\- Deberíamos salir a buscarla.

\- No, mamá, déjalo ya. Mi madre fue muy clara. – El chico ya no sabía que decirle a su madre para que dejase de insistir.

\- Está bien. – suspiró ella. – Esperaremos.

Henry puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

* * *

Cinco días después, Regina se encontraba sentada en una terraza de Nueva York mientras disfrutaba, por fin, de un rico café. Enfrente de ella, un demacrado Gold ingería una enorme hamburguesa a una rapidez casi imposible. Regina estaba satisfecha. Le había costado, pero finalmente había podido dar con él en un pequeño cuchitril ubicado en un oscuro callejón céntrico.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste ese piso?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, querida. No todo estaba perdido para mí.

\- No lo parece por la forma en la que devoras esa hamburguesa.

\- Alimentarse a base de fideos chinos genera en el cuerpo de una persona una extraña debilidad por engullir carne. No te lo recomiendo. - Dijo él con desdén.

El Gold que conocía estaba empezando a volver. Incluso había parecido recuperar cierto tono de color en su cara. Aunque sus ropas rasgadas y su pelo grasiento no le hacían justicia. A Belle le habría dado un ataque al corazón de verlo así. Pensó. No habría soportado la culpa. Por su culpa lo había encontrado en aquellas condiciones. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en lo importante.

\- ¿Qué me dices de nuestro trato?

\- Aún no hay ningún trato. De momento, te agradezco que me invites a comer en este bello día. – Dijo irónicamente. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, Gold. – Se apoyó en la mesa molesta y nerviosa. - El asunto es muy simple. Si aceptas ayudarme te llevaré de vuelta a Storybrooke y juntos buscaremos al autor. Creo que es algo más que razonable y generoso por mi parte después del estado en el que te he encontrado. – Culminó con cara de asco.

Gold tragó el último bocado de su hamburguesa y se limpió las manos con tranquilidad antes de volver a hablar.

\- Lo que me pides, querida, no es tan fácil. Hay muchos tipos de magia en el mundo. Pero no sé si alguna tan poderosa como para crear vida humana entre dos mujeres. Eso rompe todas las leyes.- Se quedó pensativo y sonrío imperceptiblemente. – Es algo...curioso...sin duda. Excepcional, si me lo permites. Lo que me sorprende, sin embargo, es que hayas acabado retozando con la salvadora. ¿Tan desesperada estabas, Regina? – Preguntó cínicamente.

\- Cuidado, Gold. – Le respondió ella, amenazante. Él sonrío y siguió hablando.

\- Veamos. Yo te ayudo a ti, tú me ayudas a mí. Ambos salimos ganando.

\- Tú más que yo.

\- Me necesitas, querida. – Dijo él con autosuficiencia. Regina guardó silencio. Aquel diablo estaba tentando su fuego interno. – Igual que me necesitaste para conseguir a Henry. Y no recuerdo que entonces tuviéramos ningún problema con nuestro trato.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que resultó ser hijo de la salvadora? – Contestó Regina con expresión sombría.

Gold sonrío aún más como queriendo resaltar las ironías del destino. Aun así decidió no seguir vocalizándolas. Conocía los límites de la morena, y en aquellos momentos, estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Unirás tus fuerzas con las mías para buscar al autor del libro.

\- Así es.

\- Mmm- caviló por unos instantes. – Tenemos un traro, querida. Veremos qué clase de criatura llevas en tu interior.

Regina se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ella tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que no se tratase de un embarazo normal. Los resultados de la magia eran impredecibles. Y si en verdad había sido cosa de magia...la magia siempre conllevaba un precio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Me alegra saber que os va gustando! espero que siga así! **

**Gloes: Tu premio. **

**Gracias por seguir y comentar! **

**Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El regreso de Rumpelstiltskin**

Al día siguiente Regina volvió a Storybrooke con un inesperado acompañante. La alcaldesa retuvo el coche antes de llegar a la línea de la frontera y ambos bajaron de él. Se miraron y Regina abrió el pergamino que llevaba en las manos revelando la situación de Storybrooke.

Ambos se miraron con sus comisuras inclinadas hacia arriba y Regina le indicó que podía hacer los honores. Gold avanzó decidido, todo lo que su pierna malograda le permitía. Nada más cruzar la frontera su cuerpo se irguió y su pierna se curó mágicamente. Regina esbozó una sonrisa a sus espaldas que pronto se borró al ver la cara con la que Gold la estaba mirando.

El oscuro se había girado maravillado. Nada más recuperar sus poderes había podido sentir la nueva magia que emanaba del interior de Regina. Nunca había podido percibir una magia tan poderosa. Aquello lo dejó embriagado por unos segundos. No pudo evitar avanzar y poner la mano en su vientre para poder sentirla mejor.

\- Excepcional. Absolutamente maravilloso. – Dijo mirando a Regina que se había quedado muda.

* * *

Todos los miraban con recelo y cautela. Pero nadie se había atrevido a decir nada ni a tratarlos de diferente manera. Al fin y al cabo, Regina había demostrado haber cambiado en aquel tiempo. Aun así desconfiaban de su vuelta.

Mary Margaret, que había cogido a Regina y se la había llevado a las traseras del restaurante de la abuelita comenzó a hablar en susurros.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

\- Tranquilízate. Está bajo mi supervisión. Te aseguro que mientras que esté aquí no le quitaré un ojo de encima y si intenta dar algún paso en falso...me encargaré de él. – Dijo Regina con decisión.

\- Pero Regina...- ella la creyó, sin embargo no podía evitar desconfiar del oscuro- la última vez intentó matarnos a todos y...

\- Lo sé. – Regina suspiró. Aquello tampoco había sido fácil para ella. – Tampoco es fácil para mí. Pero créeme, lo necesitamos en Storybrooke. Confía en mí.

\- Hay algo que no me estás contando, Regina. Lo sé. – La morena tragó saliva y miró a la que un día fue su enemiga significativamente. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel entonces.

\- Intenta confiar en mí. Te prometo que Gold no intentará hacer nada sin que yo me entere. Necesito algo de tiempo. – Mary frunció el ceño.

\- Tiempo para qué.

\- Es un asunto...delicado. Pero es importante. – La morena más bajita se quedó en silencio mirando a Regina. Su rostro mostraba comprensión y parecía estar reflexionando.

\- Sé que en el pasado te fallé, Regina. Y entiendo que no confíes en mí. Pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. – Regina asimiló aquellas palabras. Se relamió el labio inferior con el ceño fruncido y asintió.

\- Es un asunto muy delicado, nada grave, espero. – Dijo para tranquilizar a la más pequeña. – Pero necesito la ayuda de Gold, de momento. Créeme esto me gusta tan poco como a ti.

\- Está bien. – Dijo Mary sin insistirle más. – Confío en ti Regina. – Continúo agarrando su antebrazo con fuerza para mostrarle su comprensión. – Pero prométeme que me mantendrás informada. – Regina suspiró aliviada y asintió dejando salir todo el aire que había estado guardando.

\- Solo si tú me prometes que no le dirás nada a Emma. – Mary Margaret frunció el ceño, pero finalmente asintió sin añadir más nada.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto es necesario? – Preguntó Regina reticente.

\- Absolutamente, querida.

\- Aquí tienes.

Regina le entregó un frasco que contenía la sangre que Mary Margaret le había cedido voluntariamente momentos atrás. La idea de resucitar a Maléfica no le hacía ninguna gracia, a ninguna de las dos, pero Rumpel le había insistido a Regina ya que aseguraba que ella podía tener algún conocimiento sobre ese tipo de magia y la morena, aunque reticente, le había contado a Mary lo que necesitaban para resucitarla. Por suerte, parecía ser cierto que la morena más bajita confiaba realmente en ella y estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

\- Gracias.

\- No cuentes conmigo para esto. – Dijo Regina. Y se marchó de las minas dejando solo al oscuro para que comenzase su ritual de resurrección.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya se había corrido la voz por todos lados. Era un hecho. Gold había vuelto y había resucitado a Maléfica. La incertidumbre y la desconfianza reinaban en el ambiente. Aunque de momento no había ocurrido nada.

\- Emma no tenemos motivos para desconfiar de ellos, al menos de momento. – Dijo Mary Margaret más pensando para sus adentros que para tranquilizar a su hija.

\- No logro entenderlo. ¿Por qué Regina habría traído de vuelta a Gold? – Preguntó pensativa y ofuscada a la vez.

\- Aún no lo sé. Pero debemos confiar en ella.

Emma la miró con cara de escepticismo. Había algo que no le cuadraba. Además, estaba el otro asunto. Le había molestado sobremanera la actitud que Regina había tomado con ella aquellas últimas semanas, y más aún que se hubiera ido de la ciudad sin avisarla, y más aún que hubiera vuelto con Gold y hubieran resucitado a Maléfica. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Estaba pasando algo que a ella se le escapaba de las manos. Necesitaba hablar con Regina para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Además, la idea de que la morena la hubiese cambiado para aliarse con esa panda de villanos la sacaba de sus casillas. La impotencia y la ira crecían dentro de ella por momentos.

* * *

Rumpel y Maléfica se habían instalado en la cabaña que éste tenía a las afueras del pueblo para no llamar demasiado la atención y poder llevar a cabo sus planes con discreción. El encuentro entre el extinto dragón y Regina había sido de lo más cordial, para sorpresa de la segunda, que no esperaba sino que Maléfica despertase con arduos deseos de destruirla. No había sido así. Y aquello la inquietaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, la necesitaba. Aunque de momento no habían dado ninguna solución al tipo de magia que crecía dentro de ella y que comenzaba a sentir cada vez más.

* * *

Era tarde cuando tocaron al timbre se extrañó porque Henry estaba en casa y no solía recibir visitas, menos de noche. Exceptuando cuando cierta rubia y ella pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Emma no había intentado volver a acercarse a ella. Algo que agradecía en su interior, porque así había sido todo más fácil.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y abrió con recelo. Se sorprendió al ver parada frente a ella a Emma. Era la última persona que había esperado encontrar. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el corazón le dio un vuelco que rápidamente se extendió a modo de malestar por todo su estómago. Intentó que no se le notase y recompuso su expresión para mostrarse lo más impertérrita posible.

\- Señorita Swan. – Pronunció escrutándola con la mirada.

La rubia no había dicho nada y tampoco podría haberlo hecho en los primeros minutos, pues al principio estaba muy decidida en hablar con Regina, pero cuando la había visto sus fuerzas habían mermado e incluso había empezado a experimentar ciertos temblores. Tragó saliva e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no flaquear. Regina solía tener ese efecto en ella.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo seria. Regina guardó silencio seguramente sorprendida por aquellas palabras y pareció meditar unos instantes.

\- Supongo, pasa. – Se apartó para que la rubia entrara y cerró la puerta tras ella. – Henry está en el despacho.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Regina. – El corazón de la morena dio otro vuelco y comenzó a bombear con intensidad. Frunció los labios. Se temió lo peor.

\- No veo de...

\- ¿Qué te traes entre manos con Gold y Maléfica? – Dijo la rubia alterada de repente. - ¿Ahora has vuelto a cambiarte al bando de los villanos? – Aquellas palabras golpearon a Regina que endureció su expresión.

\- ¿Eso cree, señorita Swan? – La escrutó con la mirada. Emma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de cómo lo había dicho. De inmediato se sintió arrepentida al ver que a Regina le habían dolido sus duras palabras.

\- No quería decir eso. – La morena enarcó una ceja.

\- Será mejor que pasemos a mi despacho. – Dijo. Últimamente se sentía bastante débil y no deseaba permanecer de pie por más tiempo.

Se dirigió hasta su despacho seguida por Emma que se daba golpes mentales por su ineptitud. Regina abrió la puerta y saludó a su hijo. Emma hizo lo propio con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Henry, cariño, te importaría...solo un momento, necesito hablar a solas con Emma.

Henry comprendió de inmediato y sonrío sin decir nada. Sabía que últimamente la relación entre sus madres no estaba nada bien. Lo había comprobado en primera persona teniendo que aguantar los diarios interrogatorios de Emma y sus constantes cabreos por las decisiones que tomaba últimamente su otra madre.

Además, Regina ya había hablado con él respecto a su embarazo. No le había dicho quién era el padre aunque él había supuesto que Robin Hood. La noticia le impactó en un primer momento, a decir verdad, pero enseguida consiguió recomponerse y asimilar el embarazo de su madre. A pesar de que se trataba de un asunto complicado, se había alegrado mucho, pues aquello podía remontar el estado de ánimo de Regina. Además, la idea de tener un hermanito o hermanita le había entusiasmado mucho. A pesar de eso, Regina le había dicho que era sumamente necesario que, por el momento, le guardase el secreto.

Ella no había podido ocultarle a su hijo algo que para ella era evidente. Vivían bajo el mismo techo y su cuerpo y estado de ánimo estaban comenzando a cambiar. No quería estropear la relación que habían construido y optó por ser sincera con él. Una decisión que resultó ser acertada, porque una inmensa ola de alegría invadió su cuerpo al ver la reacción que tuvo cuando se lo contó. Cada día se sentía más orgullosa de él. Ahora eran un equipo.

Cuando Henry se hubo marchado no sin antes echarle un último vistazo de advertencia a su rubia madre, Regina tomó asiento detrás del escritorio. Aquel gesto era indicativo de que la morena quería colocar un alto muro entre ellas dos. Emma no sabía bien si por protección o intencionalmente, aunque se decantaba más por la segunda opción, pues la actitud de Regina en el último mes no le gustaba nada. Ella tomó asiento en frente de ella sin ser invitada a hacerlo.

\- Y bien. – Comenzó la morena. – De qué quieres hablar. – Su expresión parecía calmada pero por dentro era un hervidero de nervios. Ambas lo eran, en realidad. La tensión parecía palparse en el ambiente.

\- De tu nueva amistad con Gold y el dragón. – Regina enarcó una ceja. No era propio de Emma utilizar apelativos para referirse a las personas, aquel era más su estilo, por lo que le sorprendió el comentario de la rubia.

\- No veo por qué deberíamos hablar de ello.

\- Pues yo creo que sí. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

\- No tengo que tenerla informada de todos mis pasos, señorita Swan, por lo que los motivos que me hayan llevado a aliarme con ellos no son te tu incumbencia. – Le respondió con hastío.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? – Regina frunció el ceño. - ¿Te has aliado con ellos? – Emma pareció dolida cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. A Regina le hubiese gustado gritarle que no le había quedado más remedio, pero sin embargo se contuvo. No dijo nada. - ¿Regina? – Le insistió su interlocutora. – La morena tragó saliva antes de contestar.

\- Sí. – Confirmó. – Emma se quedó parada. Ya se lo temía pero había tenido la esperanza de que Regina se lo desmintiera.

\- ¿Qué estáis tramando?

\- Emma, antes de que te hagas ideas equivocadas – sentía la necesidad de explicarse – me gustaría que supieras que no he cambiado. He trabajado mucho por alejarme del...mal – dijo con obviedad – y no tengo intención de echarlo todo a perder. Mi unión con Gold y Maléfica es por otros asuntos y si en algún momento intentan algo, yo los detendré. – Terminó con renovadas energías.

\- ¿Qué asuntos son esos? ¿Tienen que ver con la Operación Mongoose?

\- No son de tu incumbencia. – su corazón se encogió.

\- Pero yo estoy dentro también. – Regina suspiró. Creía que su corazón podría salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y? – La rubia parecía desesperada.

\- Emma no insistas, por favor. – La morena se sentía cansada.

\- No me gusta que estés con ellos. – Regina alzó las dos cejas, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? – No pudo evitar que se le escapara. No podía creer lo que había dicho la rubia.

\- Puede ser peligroso. – La alcaldesa se retrepó con elegancia y sonrío ligeramente, casi con malicia, hubiera podido jurar Emma.

\- Sé cuidarme sola, Swan.

\- Pero Regina...

\- No...- Dijo de pronto exasperada. Ya estaba demasiado cansada de aquella conversación. – Emma ya basta. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de las decisiones que tomo. Todo cuando debes saber es que tengo todo bajo control. – su tono fue serio y contundente, casi inquisitivo. – Y ahora si me disculpas, es tarde. – se levantó y comenzó a andar hasta la puerta del despacho.

Emma la siguió con la mirada sin moverse. Pero cuando Regina abrió la puerta y le lanzó una mirada las cosas le quedaron claras. Se sentía impotente y llena de ira, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No quería que las cosas con la morena empeoraran más. Se abrió camino hacia la puerta de la entrada y se marchó sin decir más nada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró. Regina cerró los ojos y suspiró visiblemente afectada. Se frotó la frente y tuvo que sentarse un momento para recomponerse. Se sentía mareada.

Por su parte, Emma, tan obstinada como siempre no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo aquellos tres jugaban a las amistades. Si Regina no quería hacerlo por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas. Si no quería contarle nada de lo que se traía entre manos tendría que averiguarlo por sus propios medios investigando por su cuenta de encubierto. No le agradaba en lo absoluto tener paseando a dos villanos a sus anchas.

* * *

Los días iban pasando y no había conseguido averiguar nada. Absolutamente nada. Había seguido a Gold y a Maléfica, incluso en alguna ocasión a Regina, pero no había descubierto nada. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Regina seguía con su rutina de siempre y ellos se comportaban de manera monótona, como cualquier persona. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de pensar que tramaban algo malo. Lo presentía. Y sus temores acerca del peligro que podía correr la vida de Regina al lado de aquellos dos habían crecido.

\- Mamá. – La llamó Henry nada más entrar en la comisaría. Se extrañó al ver a su hijo porque a aquellas horas tendría que estar en el colegio.

\- ¿Qué pasa chico?

\- Tengo que contarte algo. – Dijo él muy serio al llegar a su altura.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Henry? – Ella frunció el ceño y se tensó de inmediato.

\- Se trata de mamá. – El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco. Guardó silencio. – Se supone que yo no tenía que decir nada pero estoy preocupado y no sé a quién más puedo acudir. Creo que tú podrías ayudarla.

\- De qué se trata. – Preguntó impaciente.

\- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- Te lo prometo Henry. – Dijo exasperada. – Vamos, qué le ocurre a Regina. ¿Está bien? – El chico se infló de valor y suspiró.

\- Está embarazada. – La rubia abrió bien los ojos y a su corazón se le olvidó por unos instantes bombear.

\- ¿Cómo? – Creía no haber escuchado bien. El chico asintió.

\- Últimamente está muy débil y no sé cómo ayudarla. Ella piensa que no me doy cuenta, intenta disimular cuando estoy con ella. Pero sé que está débil.

\- Está bien, tranquilo Henry. - Dijo agarrando a su hijo por el brazo más para tranquilizarse a sí misma que a él.

\- Tal vez tú puedas ayudarla...no sé... – Emma se quedó pensativa.

\- Has hecho bien en contármelo Henry. Veré que puedo hacer. – Dijo seria.

Henry asintió satisfecho y le sonrío.

* * *

**Tachán! En el próximo capítulo...Emma y Regina se verán las caras...**

**Mi premio: En el momento en el que lleguemos a los 50 reviews, subiré el próximo capítulo. Hoy, mañana, o en el momento en el que lleguemos...**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos y felices días! Denoto descontento general por pedir un pequeño premio...bueno, no pasa nada. No va a hacer falta que lleguemos a los 50 reviews. Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. En realidad soy muy débil, no sobreviviría en la Edad Media. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar, pero por favor, no me comparéis con otros autores con los que esteis o/no descontentos/as y/o/no contentos/as. Cada grano de arena es un mundo. **

**Espero sinceramente que disfrutéis de este capítulo. **

**Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La magia que hay en mí**

Las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras. Cada vez se sentía más débil. Las náuseas se habían extendido a todo el día y apenas retenía nada de lo que ingería. Gold creía que su debilidad se debía a las características de la magia que emanaba el bebé que crecía en su interior. Según él, era la magia más poderosa que había percibido nunca, y en aquellas circunstancias, sus consecuencias eran impredecibles. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar, le había dicho Gold. Dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Su preocupación crecía al mismo tiempo que el malestar progresaba. Nunca se había sentido tan débil. A pesar de que lo intentaba, le resultaba difícil mantener su vida normal. Había tenido que dejar de ir a la alcaldía algunos días porque simplemente no tenía fuerzas, y aquello no le gustaba. Para colmo, la búsqueda del autor no daba frutos, o al menos, eso creía ella. Porque lo que no sabía era que Gold no había sido totalmente sincero.

Aquella mañana había decidido quedarse en la mansión. De hecho, aún permanecía en pijama y en bata acurrucada en una butaca del salón, delante de la chimenea, mientras leía otra vez el libro de cuentos de su hijo. Se había sumergido tanto en aquellas páginas que el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. Frunció el ceño. No esperaba la visita de Gold y Maléfica aquella mañana. La noche anterior ya se habían marchado muy tarde.

Cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado de la butaca y se levantó con fastidio. Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta comenzó a sentirse de nuevo mareada. Abrirla y ver frente a ella a Emma fue el impulso que necesitaba su cuerpo para terminar de expulsar todo el desayuno. Salió corriendo escaleras arriba sin ni siquiera mirar a la rubia ni decir una palabra.

Emma, que se había quedado pasmada, consiguió sujetar la puerta antes de que se cerrase y entró en la casa.

\- ¡Regina! – La llamó preocupada, pero nadie contestó.

Pensó unos momentos en si sería prudente subir a buscarla, pero la preocupación le pudo más que el miedo a que la morena se molestase con ella por invadir su intimidad.

\- Regina. – Dijo más suave abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la alcaldesa.

Giró la cabeza al sentir el agua correr dentro del baño. Acto seguido, una potente voz salió de él.

\- ¡Márchate, Emma!

\- ¿Regina estás bien?. – Ella se acercó con cuidado hasta la puerta cerrada.

\- ¡Lo estaré cuando te vayas! – Volvió a ladrar la morena.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Respondió la salvadora. Ella no pudo verlo pero al otro lado de la puerta Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Emma Swan la sacaba de quicio incluso sin tener fuerzas para hacerlo.

\- ¡No Emma! No tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¡Estoy harta de hablar contigo! – Emma se contrarió.

\- Regina...- dijo suavemente. En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y la alcaldesa apareció delante de ella con cara de pocos amigos. Pero visiblemente afectada, como le había dicho Henry.

\- Dime Swan, qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz. – Emma contestó apresuradamente lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Había vuelto aquel nerviosismo que sufría cada vez que estaba delante de Regina desde que se habían acostado.

\- Soy una idiota.

\- Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. – Dijo la morena cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y pasando por delante de ella. Emma se decidió a hablar.

\- Pensaba que estabas tramando algo...macabro...con Gold y Maléfica, y no pensé que podría tratarse de otra cosa. Otro...problema. – No sabía cómo llamarlo, que Regina estuviese embarazada no era realmente un problema.

La morena no supo cómo interpretar la expresión en la cara de la rubia aunque su estómago le dio un vuelco. Por alguna razón, no presentía nada bueno. De repente, tuvo miedo a que ella se hubiese enterado de alguna manera de que estaba embarazada. Su apariencia se quebró por unos instantes pero enseguida recobró la consciencia dispuesta a descubrir qué era lo que ella sabía realmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno...mírate, es obvio...que algo no va bien. – Regina enarcó una ceja.

\- Quieres dejarte de rodeos y decirme de una vez qué es lo que quieres decirme. No estoy de humor. – Dijo avanzando de espaldas a ella hacia la ventana.

\- Eso es obvio. – Se le escapó a la rubia. Regina giró su cabeza y le regaló su más perversa mirada. Emma tragó saliva. – Me gustaría...quiero...he venido a ofrecerte mi apoyo. – Soltó de un tirón. No sabía cómo abordar el tema.

\- ¿Tu apoyo? – La alcaldesa no entendía.

\- Henry me ha dicho que estás embarazada. – Pensó que mentir no le llevaría a ningún sitio. Regina se giró bruscamente abriendo la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella intentó explicarle. – Está preocupado por ti. No sabía a quién acudir. – Regina la escuchaba atentamente con la boca entreabierta y expresión de preocupación. Podría jurar que su corazón acababa de explotar, pero era necesario que mantuviera la calma. – Me ha dicho que estás muy débil...

\- Puedo soportarlo. No es nada que no sea natural. – La voz de Regina era dura.

\- Regina yo...- Emma quería intentarlo, no sabía por qué la morena se había cerrado en banda con ella- sé que después de aquella noche las cosas no están lo mismo entre nosotras – Regina no se lo podía creer, su cuerpo empezó a descomponerse y unos sudores comenzaron a aparecer progresivamente. Se sentía mareada. – pero quiero ayudar. – Miró a la rubia que casi le rogaba por el rabillo del ojo. Cada vez se sentía más confusa. – Que ese bebé no tenga un padre aquí ahora mismo no quiere decir que sea una mala noticia. Es una buena noticia. – Sonrío Emma para hacerle saber que se alegraba.

Las cosas no podían ir a peor. Pensó Regina. Desde el momento en que la había visto aparecer en su puerta un mal presentimiento se había instalado en su interior. Pero ahora, en aquellos momentos... En aquellos momentos se quería morir. Lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, sus sentimientos y el malestar en su cuerpo, no podían compararse con todo lo que había experimentado en los días anteriores. Dejó de sentir sus piernas y vio cómo su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Emma pegada a su cuerpo. Había reaccionado a tiempo y había conseguido sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo.

\- Regina, ¿estás bien?

\- No Emma...no...- su voz era un susurro. Intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero estaba demasiado débil.

La rubia la ignoró y la cargó en sus brazos. Era fuerte y Regina pesaba demasiado poco. La tendió con cuidado sobre la cama y apartó el pelo de su cara. Pudo notar el ligero sudor de su frente.

\- Regina, qué ocurre. – Preguntó, preocupada.

La morena la miró pero no contestó. No sabía cómo debía actuar o qué decirle. Ya se sentía tremendamente mal por haber guardado el secreto del embarazo para ella sola...pero ahora...después de saber que pensaba que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Robin...No, aquello fue demasiado para ella. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera. Ella debía saber que el bebé era tan suyo como de ella. No podía ocultarle algo así, no era capaz. Tragó saliva con dificultad sin apartar su mirada de los ojos cristalinos y verde azulados de la rubia. Se preguntó si su bebé tendría sus mismos ojos. Pudo ver la preocupación en la cara de Emma.

\- Estoy bien...solo ha sido un mareo. – Dijo para tranquilizarla.

\- Es una mala idea que sigas colaborando con esos dos.

\- Y a qué viene eso ahora. – bufó tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus fuerzas, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Las ocurrencias de Emma no pasaban inadvertidas para ella...o tal vez fuera el nerviosismo por su determinación.

\- Emma sonrío a su vez, porque era la primera sonrisa que le regalaba desde hacía mucho. Débil, pero allí estaba. La ayudó a que se incorporase y se retrepase contra un gran cojín.

\- No es demasiado recomendable...en tu estado. – Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Un gesto que a Regina le pareció de lo más tierno. Se colocó mejor sin poder evitar hacer un gesto de dolor con su cara. Había tomado una decisión. Y pensaba que aquel era el mejor momento para decirle a la rubia que el hijo que estaba esperando también era de ella, antes de que pasara más tiempo.

\- Emma hay algo que debes saber. – Comenzó.

La rubia frunció el ceño atenta a lo que Regina tuviera que decirle. El sonido de su móvil las interrumpió.

\- Es David, tengo que cogerlo. – Dijo y se retiró a una esquina para poder hablar con él.

Regina cerró los ojos. La poca valentía que había cogido se había esfumado de un plumazo. Siempre tan oportunos los Charmings, pensó. Tragó saliva y volvió a abrirlos para poder ver a Emma. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la rubia la miraba con expresión preocupada y pensó que aquel día las cosas definitivamente no podrían ir a peor.

\- Tengo que marcharme. – Le dijo seria colgando y volviéndose a acercar a ella. - ¿Podemos seguir con esta conversación más tarde?

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó inquieta.

Emma pareció pensarse si contarle o no, pero finalmente optó por la primera opción.

\- Al parecer tenemos cola de villanos para entrar en Storybrooke.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Úrsula y Cruella están aquí, ¿te suenan de algo? – Preguntó, aunque creía saber la respuesta. Sobre todo cuando Regina se tensó.

\- ¿Cómo? – Ella asintió.

\- David dice que quieren entrar, aseguran que sus intenciones no son malas, solo quieren una oportunidad para vivir aquí. – Regina enarcó ambas cejas.

\- El calamar y la psicópata...- susurró.

\- Tengo que irme. – Dijo Emma poniéndose en marcha.

\- ¡Emma! ...- soltó Regina apresuradamente – No te confíes. – Le dijo con cierto tono de preocupación que sorprendió a ambas por igual. Emma asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

* * *

Gold y Maléfica esperaban solemnes delante de la puerta de la cabaña. Sus sonrisas se curvaron hacia arriba cuando vieron el coche de Cruella a lo lejos acercándose a toda potencia. Cruella no había pulido sus bruscas formas de conducción. El coche se frenó abruptamente delante de ellos.

\- Maléfica, cariño, no imaginaba que el polvo de la muerte te sentase tan bien. – Dijo Cruella dirigiéndose a Maléfica nada más abrir la puerta de su coche y salir de él.

\- Os esperábamos hacía dos horas, ¿algún problema en la frontera? – Preguntó Gold.

\- Nos ha costado un buen rato convencer a ese encantador de que éramos inofensivas, además, ha llamado a su cachorro. – Los cuatro sonrieron maliciosamente.

* * *

Regina caminaba de un lado a otro desesperadamente. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Emma se había ido y no había tenido noticias. Estaba empezando a desesperarse entre aquellas paredes. Tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido saber que Cruella y Úrsula habían llegado a Storybrooke, sin embargo, desconfiaba de ellas por completo. Las conocía bien y sabía de lo que podían ser capaces.

A pesar de eso había tenido tiempo para pensar en cómo decirle a Emma que estaba embarazada y que el bebé que estaba esperando era suyo. Por muchas veces que lo había repetido en su cabeza, no había llegado a una fórmula en la que aquellas palabras sonasen coherentes. Era todo una locura. Tenía miedo por cómo pudiera reaccionar la rubia, tenía que admitirlo. No podía decir que enterarse de su embarazo hubiese sido una mala noticia, pero tampoco una alegremente buena. Por un lado, estaba todo el extraño asunto de la concepción de un bebé mágicamente, algo que todavía no le entraba en la cabeza. Por otro, el que le resultaba más difícil, aquel bebé era hijo de Emma y suyo. Suspiró exasperada. Era todo una locura. ¿Un bebé con Emma? Era cierto que ya compartían un hijo pero todo se había dado en unas circunstancias absolutamente distintas. Aquello era muy diferente.

Tocaron a la puerta. Se quedó parada unos instantes. Reaccionó de inmediato y se apresuró a abrir.

\- Emma. – Se apartó para dejarla pasar.

\- Hola. – la rubia parecía cansada.

\- ¿Qué querían?

\- Entrar en Storybrooke. Ya te lo dije. – Emma se abrió camino hasta el salón donde sabía que la chimenea estaría encendida. Algo que era habitual en ella, o al menos lo había sido tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la alcaldesa que había seguido sus pasos.

\- No teníamos motivos para no dejarlas pasar, ¿no? – Regina abrió bien los ojos. Por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que aquellas dos se marchasen por donde habían venido. Guardó silencio. – Todo el mundo merece otra oportunidad.

\- Supongo que así es. – Estuvo de acuerdo. Se sentó a su lado para sorpresa de la rubia. Aquella cercanía la sorprendió tanto como la turbó. Pero no tenía intención de quejarse. – Aun así habrá que tener cuidado. No me gusta la idea de tenerlas paseando por ahí.

\- Dijo la que se alío con Gold y la resucitada Maléfica. – Regina no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso es otro asunto, ya te lo dije.

\- Ya, pero sigo sin entenderlo.

\- Tampoco espero que lo hagas. – Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes. Emma suspiró y volvió a hablar.

\- No he venido a discutir, Regina. ¿De qué querías hablarme antes de que me fuera?

El momento había llegado, pensó la morena. Se tomó su tiempo mientras cogía fuerzas.

\- Emma, es algo delicado. – Su expresión se tornó seria y Emma se inquietó. Estaba muy preocupada por el estado de salud de Regina

\- Te escucho. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

\- Lo sé. – asintió con la cabeza para auto convencerse a sí misma – Yo...no sé cómo decir esto. – susurró.

\- Hey, tranquila, todo está bien. – La rubia se acercó a ella por inercia pero Regina la detuvo. La miró con los ojos bien abiertos antes de continuar.

\- Emma, estoy embarazada. – Emma no entendió.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé. – Sonrío ligeramente.

\- Estoy embarazada...de ti. – La rubia entornó los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- El bebé que estoy esperando...es tuyo. – Su compañera soltó una carcajada. Regina suspiró y le dedicó una dura mirada de reprensión.

\- Re...Regina, lo siento, pero... ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Esa era justo la reacción que esperaba. Se armó de valor y decidió ser más explícita.

\- Yo tampoco sé cómo ha podido pasar pero...después de aquella noche, al cabo de algunas semanas, comencé a sentirme mal y a sufrir náuseas. Al principio pensé que había comido algo en mal estado, pero después empecé a pensar...que algo no iba bien. Me negaba a pensar que se pudiera tratar de un embarazo pero...no me quedó más remedio que acudir a Whale para asegurarme. – Emma la escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos asintiendo con la cabeza robóticamente. – El problema vino cuando confirmé que estaba embarazada...de un mes. – La salvadora giró la cabeza. – Es imposible que este bebé sea de Robin. No salen las cuentas. Y yo solo he estado contigo después de él. – la respiración de Emma se volvió entrecortada.

\- Pero...Regina...debe de haber un error...yo no...tú no... – gesticulaba con parsimonia señalando a una y a otra – debe de haber un error...eso es imposible. Es imposible. – Repitió para asegurarse. – Es completamente imposible. – Soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- Créeme, para mí tampoco ha sido fácil aceptarlo, pero es la verdad. El bebé que crece en mi interior...es tuyo. – Posó sus manos sobre su vientre y Emma desvió la mirada hasta allí. Su boca comenzó a abrirse ligeramente. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Regina decidió seguir hablando.

\- Ese es el motivo por el que traje a Gold. Él es el que más conocimientos sobre magia tiene de todas las personas que conozco y pensé...que podría ayudarme. Él me dijo que Maléfica podría ayudarnos a dar algo de luz al asunto de mi embarazo. Es algo antinatural, rompe totalmente todas las leyes de la naturaleza y de la magia, al menos que nosotros conozcamos. Pero lo cierto es...que es una realidad.

Regina esperó a escuchar algún sonido, cualquier gesto, cualquier palabra de la boca de Emma. Pero la rubia se había quedado totalmente petrificada. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, su cara se había vuelto más blanca y su cuerpo estaba encogido. No apartaba la mirada de su vientre. Incluso juraría que no estaba respirando.

\- Emma...- susurró. – Emma...- volvió a repetir haciendo aspavientos. Nada. - ¡Emma! – gritó cuando su paciencia se colmó.

Emma balbuceo algo que no logró comprender.

\- Emma dime algo. – Frunció el ceño.

La salvadora se llevó su mano derecha a su boca y se la tapó. Ahora su mirada estaba perdida y Regina empezó a preocuparse seriamente. No hablaba y el color de su piel había cambiado por completo. De repente se desplomó sobre el espaldar del sofá en el que estaban sentadas.

\- Un...bebé...- Pronunció con dificultad sin mirar a ninguna parte. Regina frunció el ceño. – Un...bebé...- repitió sonriendo tontamente. La morena pensó que se había vuelto loca. – Un bebé. – Repitió con más énfasis ahora sí, mirándola a la cara y soltando una leve carcajada que mostraba más su incredulidad que un estado de felicidad.

La alcaldesa pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo distinto, uno que no había visto nunca en los ojos de Emma. Ladeó la cabeza contrariada al ver cómo la sonrisa de la rubia se amplío sin dejar de mirarla y comenzó a reír acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre. Ella se sobresaltó al principio. No esperaba algo así. Incluso se sintió algo incómoda por la cercanía de la rubia y las libertades que se había tomado. Pero aquella incomodidad apenas era perceptible comparada con la sorpresa que le había causado la reacción que Emma estaba teniendo.

\- Perdón. – Dijo la rubia contrariada como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo muy grave. Pegó un brinco y se retiró de ella para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Regina estaba expectante, su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo desenfrenado. Sintió miedo y decepción cuando Emma retrocedió, pero de inmediato habló de nuevo. - ¿Puedo? – Preguntó solemnemente.

Regina movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada. ¿Emma le estaba pidiendo permiso para tocar su vientre? Soltó una risa ahogada y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de repente. La cara de Emma...su reacción...el brillo en sus ojos...su sonrisa...todo aquello era más...era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. En aquellos instantes ella pareció ser consciente también de algo de lo que no lo había sido desde que había conocido la noticia. Estaba esperando un bebé y aquello era motivo de dicha y felicidad. Asintió con la cabeza enternecida sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Una lágrima escapó por sus mejillas cuando Emma se incorporó con una sonrisa magnífica y se acercó a ella con cautela con la vista puesta en su abdomen. Levantó sus manos como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño al tocarla y las posó con delicadeza sobre su terso vientre. Sonrió más ampliamente mientras lo acariciaba. Regina se sintió fascinada por aquella visión, y también embriagada. Una sensación de euforia y... ¿emoción? ¿Alegría?...una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado recorría todos sus sentidos mientras sentía las manos de la rubia pasear por su abdomen.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa! Gracias por seguir y comentar! He decidido actualizar seguido porque me encanta este capítulo, a ver a vosotras qué os parece. :) **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis ( yo ya me he olvidado del asunto de los reviews, es verdad que disfruto leyéndoos, me encanta hacerlo, me saca sonrisas que son harto necesarias (por el motivo que sean o con la excusa que sea) en esta vida, pero es muy cierto que no hay que presionar a comentar por comentar. Yo soy la primera que leo capítulos, salgo encantada (o no) y no comento a pesar de seguir encantada. Así que disfrutemos de la historia que es lo importante. Me incluyo porque fui yo la que empecé pidiendo. Me retracté ya, pero por si acaso, aquí lo dejo aclarado) **

**Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Todas las pequeñas cosas **

Una hora después, ya más relajada y con nuevas sensaciones fluyendo alrededor de todo su cuerpo, Regina miraba a Emma, que se paseaba de un lado a otro sin pronunciar palabra. Llevaba tanto rato entretenida en aquella actividad que incluso se había permitido esbozar una ligera sonrisa mientras la observaba. El comportamiento que Emma estaba teniendo le resultaba simplemente enternecedor. Se sentía plena y feliz después de toda la tensión que había acumulado durante aquellos días y que había desaparecido de un plumazo en el momento en el que Emma la había tocado con aquella vehemencia y admiración.

Algo que jamás habría imaginado. Pero extrañamente se sentía tan bien que no quería que aquella sensación la abandonase. Su malestar se había pasado y su cuerpo parecía haber recuperado la salud.

\- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Preguntó, por fin, sonriendo levemente.

Emma se paró en seco y la miró. La expresión de su rostro era la misma que la de un niño pequeño cuando había hecho alguna travesura. Le hacía gracia lo que Emma podía parecerse a su hijo en ocasiones. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquella característica de la salvadora tiempo atrás.

En aquellos momentos el móvil de Emma, que estaba sobre la mesita, sonó. Ninguna de las dos rompió el contacto visual en los primeros instantes. Regina no había borrado su sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia con diversión y ella la miraba simplemente como si no pudiera evitar hacerlo, como si aquella visión de Regina la atrajera magnéticamente y como si quisiera gravar para siempre aquellos momentos en su retina.

La morena le señaló con la vista el móvil. Emma pareció darse cuenta, por fin, de que estaba sonando desde hacía un rato. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y lo cogió sin pararse a mirar de quién era la llamada.

\- ¿Emma? – Al otro lado de la línea estaba Mary Margaret. El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de su madre.

\- Ehh...Mary Margaret...- contestó mirando a Regina con cara de circunstancias. La morena frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Cómo que qué tal, Emma, ¿has visto qué hora es? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

\- Ehh...ohhh...ehh...sí todo va bien.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante la elocuencia de la rubia. Decidió que debía ayudarla. Imaginaba lo que se le podía haber pasado por la cabeza al escuchar a Mary Margaret. Se incorporó y se acercó a ella arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos sin que Emma hiciera amago de detenerla.

\- ¿Mary Margaret?

\- ¿Regina? ¿Todo va bien?

\- Todo va perfectamente, Emma está conmigo, creo que...- la miró- se quedará a cenar esta noche.

\- Ohhh...ehh...de acuerdo. Pero... ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Salvo que ahora tenemos a dos nuevos bichos paseándose por la ciudad, no, todo está bien.

\- No me gusta nada la llegada de esas dos.

\- Lo sé. A mí tampoco, pero ahora mismo no hay nada que podamos hacer. – Volvió a mirar a Emma. – Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo, y colgó el teléfono cuando escuchó la despedida de su antigua enemiga.

Suspiró y tiró el móvil al sofá mientras se cruzaba de brazos delante de Emma.

\- Puedes hablarme, si quieres. – dijo con cautela. La rubia llevaba como una hora sin pronunciar palabra y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

\- ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a mis padres? – Balbuceó con tono histérico. Regina no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

\- ¿En serio? – Enarcó una ceja. – De todas las cosas que podrían preocuparte, ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Creo que ese es el mayor de nuestros problemas ahora mismo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Mary Margaret va a matarme. – Regina creía estar viviendo un sueño. ¿Podía aquello ser real? ¿Estaba pasando de verdad?

\- Te aseguro que me encantará contarle a Blancanieves que la voy a hacer abuela. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Regina! Es un asunto serio. – La morena no pudo evitar reír con más intensidad.- ¿Y Henry? ¿Ya lo sabe? – La miró.

\- No aún no. – El rostro de Regina se volvió serio. – Solo sabe que estoy embarazada. Supongo que dio por hecho que el niño era de Robin. – Emma frunció el ceño.

\- Pero es mío.

\- Sí, es tuyo. – Le confirmó la morena expresivamente.

Emma se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó de repente guardando las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

Definitivamente alguien debía estar gastándole una broma. Pensó Regina para sus adentros. Aunque la verdad era que no había comido nada decente en todo el día, o al menos nada que hubiese logrado retener y comenzaba a sentir cómo su estómago clamaba por algo sólido que manejar.

\- Un poco. – Reconoció.

\- Bien. Te prepararé algo de cenar, entonces. – Dijo Emma efusivamente dirigiéndose a la cocina. Regina le siguió los pasos incrédula.

\- ¿Tú vas a prepararme algo para cenar? – Preguntó con sarcasmo. Emma la miró. – Emma pero si no sabes cocinar...- la rubia pareció meditarlo.

\- Eso es cierto. – meditó - ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Cena en Granny's?

Regina estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo esbozar palabra. Algo que Emma interpretó como un sí, por lo que cogió sus cosas mientras esperaba a que Regina cogiera las suyas para dirigirse al restaurante de la abuelita.

* * *

La conversación había sido nula mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran la comida. Emma, como de costumbre, había pedido una hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Regina, sin embargo, una ensalada...aunque el olor que desprendía la hamburguesa de la rubia cuando se la sirvieron despertó en ella un deseo inusual de probarla e incluso comérsela entera. Se quitó aquel pensamiento de la cabeza y comenzó a picar algo de su ensalada. Miró a Emma que seguía concentrada en su comida. La escrutó con la mirada y carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Emma...- Emma la miró con los ojos aun ligeramente desencajados – creo que...deberíamos hablar...de cómo van a ser las cosas de aquí en adelante. – La rubia se atragantó. – No quiero que me mal interpretes – continúo con rapidez al ver su expresión. – no quiero que las cosas cambien...solo...bueno el bebé es de las dos y...también tienes derecho...

\- No me gustaría desentenderme de ese bebé. – Contestó con decisión. – Es como si...tuviera una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien... – miró a Regina tímidamente. La alcaldesa asintió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Tienes tanto derecho como yo sobre él.

\- No se trata de eso, Regina. Quiero...me gustaría – comenzó con cautela. – estar contigo en esto...tal vez...estar cerca para...poder cuidar de él... – Dijo señalando su vientre expresivamente. La morena abrió bien los ojos.

\- No esperaras pasar todo el día detrás de mí. Eso no pasará bajo ninguna circunstancia. – Emma guardó silencio. Algo que Regina interpretó como un sí. – De ninguna manera. No estoy dispuesta a tolerarte como perrito faldero... ¿se te ha pegado todo lo malo del pirata? – espetó con sarcasmo. Emma frunció el ceño.

\- Ya no estoy con Hook. – Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Regina. – Y en lo que respecta a nosotras...puede que no me soportes o que no te apetezca verme todos los días...pero no voy a dejar que nuestra relación siga como hasta ahora. Incluso si toda tu ira acaba volcándose sobre mí. No voy a dejar de intentarlo, Regina.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan...sentimental? Pensaba que había ciertas diferencias entre los Charmings y tú. – En realidad no sabía qué decir, y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

\- Y las hay.

\- Creo que necesitas asimilar la noticia. Todo ha sido demasiado precipitado para ti...y creo...que deberías pensar las cosas con calma. Tal vez, analizar la situación.

\- Gracias a ti. – la acusó. - ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que estabas embarazada? – Regina abrió bien los ojos. Tragó saliva. Sabía que lo había hecho mal pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo.

\- Era una situación difícil y...tuve que tomarme también mi tiempo para asimilarlo.

\- Ya, sin embargo, en seguida corriste a buscar a Gold, y te falto tiempo para ayudarle a resucitar a Maléfica.

\- Emma, no sigas por ahí. – Sancionó Regina. – Eso fue...

\- Debiste decírmelo, Regina. – La morena bufó visiblemente incómoda. – A partir de ahora espero que me mantengas informada de tus asuntos con esos dos...porque también me conciernen a mí. De hecho, quiero participar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No esperarás que te deje sola con ellos después de esto ¿no?

\- Emma, es peligroso, es mejor que me dejes a mí.

\- También es peligroso para ti.

\- Pero yo ya los conozco, sé cómo manejarlos.

\- Ya...no voy a admitir una discusión sobre ese asunto. ¿Querías que colaborase contigo en la Operación Mongoose? , bien, estoy dentro, y sea lo que sea que pase nos pasará a las dos. No voy a dejar que te expongas tú sola. – Regina se quedó sin habla. – No al menos en tu estado. No quiero que le pase nada al bebé.

Y ahí estaban, ese tipo de momentos en los que tu corazón da un vuelco y desaparece el habla simplemente porque miles de emociones chocan entre sí y todo se vuelve demasiado confuso. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel punto? Pensó Regina. Aquel punto en el que la reina malvada y la salvadora habían llegado a ser amigas, en el que habían llegado a acostarse llevadas por un deseo primitivo que resultó ser correspondido y al que aún no había conseguido darle explicación...cómo se había quedado embarazada...y qué era lo que venía ahora.

Estaba claro que su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Primero la marcha de Robin y después la búsqueda fallida del autor...y ahí siempre había estado Emma...de distintas maneras pero ahí había estado. ¿En qué momento se había metido tan profundo en su vida? ¿En qué momento se habían convertido en aquello fuese lo que fuesen? Definitivamente era demasiado para poder asimilar.

\- ¿Regina? – la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando Emma, qué...qué esperas ahora? – Necesitaba saber. Se estaba volviendo loca y toda la culpa era de Emma Swan. Desde el principio.

Emma la miró significativamente perdida, como ella. Sin embargo lo que dijo a continuación acabó por desestabilizar todo su mundo.

\- Quiero que seamos una familia, Regina, una familia de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo?

Debía haber oído mal. Primero porque Emma Swan era Emma Swan, la hija de los encantadores, su enemiga, la salvadora y un largo etcétera. Segundo porque pensaba que Emma se había vuelto definitivamente loca, incluso más que ella, para haberle dicho aquello. Tercero porque en aquellos momentos un miedo se había apoderado de todos sus sentidos y se había quedado petrificada, ella, la mismísima reina malvada, ella, que había pasado por tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida, ella, que siempre había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a todo y a todos impertérrita, ella, que jamás se había mostrado débil delante de nadie que no fuera Robin o su hijo, ella, que en aquellos momentos apenas podía recomponer la expresión de su cara. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?

\- Tenemos un hijo en común y aún no hemos sabido ver que ambas somos sus madres y que, por tanto, somos una familia. Una familia de verdad. Henry pasa de una a otra por inercia pero entre nosotras nunca ha habido un simple acuerdo verbalizado. Nos entendemos y damos las cosas por hecho, nos complementamos, eso está claro. Pero nada más. Ahora nos guste o no estás embarazada y ese bebé es tan tuyo como mío. Vamos a tener dos hijos en común. Yo...es...demasiado...mi familia...todo lo que tengo, todo lo que me importa en este mundo Regina, está a tu lado, es que no te das cuenta. – Dijo la rubia casi con desesperación. Regina se volvió vulnerable.

\- Emma yo... ¿qué me estás diciendo?

\- Y tú Regina, no te das cuenta. Te niegas a aceptarlo pero tu vida está íntimamente atada a la mía, a mi familia. Te empeñas en pensar que estás sola pero en realidad no lo estás, nunca lo has estado. Hemos discutido, hemos peleado, nos hemos pegado, incluso hemos querido matarnos...bueno, tú has querido matarnos, pero...míranos. Seguimos aquí. Juntos. Te empeñas en buscar tu final feliz pero al mismo tiempo te alejas de todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor... ¿Crees que tu final feliz es Robin Hood? Pues húndete con él. Vive en el pasado y desespérate porque se ha ido.

\- Robin es mi alma gemela. – Espetó Regina visiblemente alterada. La rubia soltó una carcajada a posta.

\- ¿Alma gemela? ¿Qué demonios es eso Regina? ¿Quién está en tu vida? ¿Quién te hace feliz?

\- Robin Hood me hacía feliz.

\- Robin Hood ya no está. Se fue.

\- No por su voluntad.

\- Pero se fue. ¿Vas a pasarte la vida buscando algo que se te escapa de las manos incluso cuando lo tienes delante? ¿No hay nada más que consiga hacerte sentir una pizca de felicidad? ¿En serio, Regina? Ni si quiera lo conoces.

Regina se quedó callada. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos.

\- Basta Emma. – Dijo dolida.

\- Siento si te he hecho daño, pero es lo que pienso. Y créeme cuando te digo que nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. Siempre me he sentido perdida, incluso a veces, aún me siento perdida. – La señaló. – Pero la solución no es anclarse a un pasado incierto con probabilidad de traerte un final feliz, porque también hay probabilidades de que no sea así. Este es mi presente. Tú eres mi presente. Henry es mi presente. Ese bebé es mi presente. Mis padres son mi presente. Y no me pasare la vida buscando algo más cuando ya he encontrado algo que vale la pena. Quiero vivirlo, ahora. No quiero lamentarme después por algo que podría haber sido y no fue. Vivimos ahora, Regina. – La rubia se levantó y se puso su chaqueta bruscamente. – Llámame si necesitas algo. Me voy a casa.

La mirada de Regina se perdió cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse y una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas. Se sentía impotente y a punto de explotar. Tenía ganas de llorar desesperadamente. Movió sus manos con brío y un humo morado apareció trasladándola hasta su habitación. Se sentó sobre su cama y todo lo que había estado guardando hasta aquel entonces comenzó a salir en forma de llanto desesperado.

* * *

Emma llegó al apartamento de mal humor. Se dirigió a su hijo que leía en su habitación. Por suerte todo estaba tranquilo.

\- Henry, vete a casa con tu madre. – El chico se sorprendió por la extraña petición de su madre.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Mamá está bien?

\- Sí, pero en su estado no es conveniente que esté sola. Vamos, ve con ella.

\- ¿Ha empeorado?

\- No, lo que le pasa es por el embarazo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – o eso creía – pero no debe estar sola.

Henry asintió sonriendo y ambos se dirigieron hasta el escarabajo amarillo para ir hasta la mansión.

* * *

**Perdón por posibles fallos. **

**Hasta la próxima! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Gracias por seguir y comentar! Me gusta que os guste. **

**Vienen curvas...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. El mal que late en la oscuridad**

Al tercer toque la luz de la mansión se encendió tras la puerta. Por fin. Pensó Emma, que estaba a punto de echarla abajo. Su corazón desfasado dio un vuelco al encontrarse con dos ojos color chocolate puestos en ella nada más abrirse la puerta.

\- Hola mamá. – Dijo el chico besando a su madre.

\- Henry, cariño, qué haces aquí tan tarde. – Regina fingió dulzura mientras asimilaba que la rubia estaba de nuevo delante de ella.

\- Vivo aquí, ¿tengo que recordártelo? – la alcaldesa carraspeó y se apartó para que Henry pasase.

Aprovechando el despiste de la morena Emma se coló también en el interior. Rápidamente Regina le dedicó una de sus más perversas miradas, aunque con disimulo, para que su hijo no sospechase nada. La rubia no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. Sabía que estaba tentando demasiado a su suerte.

\- Cariño...- la morena se dirigió a su hijo con sonrisa fingida. – Podrías esperarme en tu cuarto, tengo que hablar con tu madre.

Henry miró a Regina y después a Emma que lo saludó cómicamente con una de sus manos. Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando pero no había conseguido averiguar el qué. Tampoco se lo imaginaba, ni por asomo. Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su rubia madre.

Cuando hubo desaparecido por la escalera, Regina que había estado esperando con su mejor sonrisa a que se marchase se giró para encarar a la salvadora.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo del bar? – Espetó la morena visiblemente afectada aún. Aunque no iba a dejar que la salvadora la viese débil

\- He venido a ver cómo estabas. No podía dejarte así.

\- No parecía importarte hace un rato. – Emma suspiró.

\- Regina...siento haberme marchado así. – la morena la miraba ofuscada y expectante – Pero no siento lo que te dije. – Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el descaro con el que le hablaba la rubia. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

Regina se giró sobre sus pasos e hizo amago de marcharse pero Emma la retuvo de inmediato posando una de sus manos suavemente sobre su brazo.

\- Sí que lo es. – Su expresión era sebera.

\- Estoy perfectamente. – Le respondió Regina agresivamente antes de zafarse de su agarre e intentar continuar con su marcha.

\- ¡Regina espera! – No le quedó más remedio. La agarró por la espalda antes de darle la vuelta y pegarla a su cuerpo para retenerla entre sus brazos.

\- Emma basta. – Aquel movimiento la pilló desprevenida. - ¡Suéltame! – Intentó separarse pero le fue imposible. Emma tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y la tenía bien sujeta.

\- Baja la voz si no quieres que Henry se entere. – Dijo la rubia preocupada mirando hacia arriba.

\- Suéltame inmediatamente. – Su tono era amenazador, pero Emma no se amedrantó. Al contrario, oírla hablarle en aquel tono de reina malvada la estimuló para jugar un poco con ella.

\- ¿O qué?

La morena frunció el ceño. No podía creerse que estuviera en esa situación. Una ira que hacía tiempo no sentía envolvía todo su cuerpo. Se sentía impotente ante el agarre de la rubia. Y no le gustaba. No podía permitir que aquello continuase. Necesitaba controlar la situación.

No lo pensó dos veces. Actúo sin pensar con lo único que tenía libre en aquellos momentos. Cortó la distancia que separaba su cara de la de la salvadora y le susurró amenazante mientras sus labios rozaban los de ella.

\- O te haré daño...- Emma se había quedado petrificada. Los ojos verde azulados bajaron hasta aquellos labios que la estaban provocando bajando la guardia. – Mucho daño. – Su voz ronca llegó hasta los oídos de Emma antes de que un dolor agudo invadiese su labio y llegase en forma de punzada hasta su entrepierna.

Regina había cortado la distancia por completo y había mordido con fuerza su labio inferior. La sorpresa hizo que la rubia la soltara para separarse de ella no sin quejarse llevándose instantáneamente la mano hasta su labio.

\- Pero qué demonios te pasa. – La morena no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Márchate. – Su voz aún era ronca pero se mostraba fría. Emma abrió bien los ojos. Parecía dolida. Regina ya conocía aquella mirada en el rostro de la salvadora.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Sus palabras, sin embargo, consiguieron sorprenderla desmoronando un poco la frialdad de su rostro.

\- Lo estaré cuando te marches. – Se sintió mal nada más pronunciar aquello.

Un nudo se había instalado en su garganta. Apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Podía sentir el dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo pero no sabía bien dónde, o no quería saberlo, al menos. Prefería ignorarlo. Los ojos de la salvadora eran los de un animal herido.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres. – Alcanzó a oír antes de ver desaparecer a Emma por la puerta.

Cuando se marchó, el malestar que había estado conteniendo dentro de ella estalló. Sus rodillas fallaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la baranda de la escalera. Las náuseas y el cansancio volvieron a aparecer de repente. ¿O nunca se habrían ido? Pensó. Tal vez simplemente los habría olvidado. Gracias a Emma. Pensó. Suspiró con pesar y se incorporó para poder subir hasta su cuarto.

Solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y descansar por lo que se molestó cuando escuchó vibrar su móvil. Se acercó y lo abrió. Frunció el ceño. Era Mary Margaret. La había citado a las afueras en media hora. Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesita. Aquello no le gustaba nada, por lo que sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se puso en marcha de inmediato.

* * *

Estaba llena de rabia. Eso era lo que sentía. Regina era una maldita cabezota. ¿Por qué no podría dejarse ayudar por una vez en su vida? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en crear una barrera entre ellas incluso en aquellas circunstancias? Ella solo quería ayudarla. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y en cuestión de segundos unos molestos ruidos llegaron a sus oídos. Cuando los abrió tuvo que reaccionar pisando el freno para no darse de frente con el coche que se había cruzado en su camino.

Intentó ubicarse pero unas grandes luces no le dejaban ver. Su corazón latía aceleradamente por el susto. Se bajó del coche tapándose la cara para que no le molestase la luz. De inmediato pudo comprobar que se trataba del coche de Cruella, y no iba sola, como pudo ver cuando se acercó por el lado del conductor. Úrsula la acompañaba. Ambas la recibieron con una sonrisa empalagosa que no le gustó nada.

\- Querida será mejor que la próxima vez te fijes más por donde vas. – Dijo Úrsula divertida. Cruella, sin embargo, la miraba inquisitorialmente con las fosas nasales bien abiertas.

\- Lo siento, no os había visto. – Dijo con desconfianza mirando a la mujer del pelo blanco.

\- No hace falta que lo jures, cariño. – Escupió Cruella. - ¿Dónde va un cachorro solitario a estas horas de la noche? – El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco, y algo le dijo que aquellas dos estaban tramando algo.

\- Soy el sheriff. – Intentó parecer amenazadora – Y lo mismo podría preguntar de vosotras. – Cruella soltó una risita sarcástica. Úrsula alargó la mano y la posó sobre el brazo de su acompañante.

\- Solamente buscábamos algo abierto. Pero no hemos tenido suerte. – Emma asintió insatisfecha y se apartó de la ventanilla. No podía a hacer otra cosa.

Cruella puso en marcha de nuevo el contacto y aceleró un par de veces antes de alejarse y dejar tras de sí un rastro de humo contaminante. Emma intentó apartar aquel olor de sus narices ondeando su mano al viento delante de sus fosas nasales, pero no lo consiguió. Algo le había dicho que aquellas dos no estaban diciendo la verdad. Tenía que averiguar qué demonios se traían entre manos. Subió rápidamente en su escarabajo amarillo y las siguió.

* * *

Una calma inquietante reinaba en la noche. El bosque guardaba silencio mientras que la luna iluminaba su paso sigiloso pero audible mientras se acercaba por detrás a la cabaña. Había luz encendida pero cuando se asomó con cuidado a una de las ventanas no alcanzó a ver a nadie.

\- Es de mala educación espiar a la gente, querida. – La voz la sobresaltó por completo.

Se giró bruscamente y sus pupilas se dilataron. Era Gold. Soltó el aire que estaba guardando tras el sobresalto que había sufrido su corazón y miró a su alrededor. Genial, pensó. Estaba rodeada.

Cruella, Úrsula y la mismísima Maléfica resucitada formaban un círculo alrededor de Gold que se cerraba con ella. Le habían tendido una trampa. Lo supo enseguida.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Qué no es la pregunta adecuada...yo diría, más bien, por qué todo esto. – Soltó Gold con sarcasmo. Las demás lo acompañaron sonriendo maliciosamente observando a su presa con ansias de devorarla. Emma tragó saliva aunque no se amedrantó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Gold?

\- Mi querida...salvadora...siempre tan heroica. – Emma frunció el ceño. - Verás...la magia...es inexplicable – dijo mientras comenzaba a andar – tanto como impredecible...nunca sabes cómo actuará... – hizo una pausa. – sin embargo, si sabes predecirla y sentirla de la manera adecuada siempre puedes...jugar con ella de alguna manera... – otra pausa – aun así las consecuencias siguen siendo impredecibles...siempre...hete aquí. – dijo señalándola con aparente diversión.

\- Explícate.

\- Es muy sencillo, siempre hay dos caras en una moneda. El negro...y el blanco...y el equilibrio...en el centro de ambos. – Movió sus dedos acompañando sus palabras con solemnidad. – El mal...y el bien.

\- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

\- Lo que intento decirte, Emma, es que la vida no es tan simple como para catalogar a las personas en el lado de la bondad o la maldad...no existen solo villanos o héroes...hay mucho más detrás de cada uno de todos nosotros. No todos somos tan malos...y todos no son tan buenos, desde luego.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Qué diría la salvadora si descubriera que para asegurarse de que su hija sería una heroína como ellos, sus cobardes padres tuvieron que cometer la peor de las atrocidades. – Emma frunció el ceño. Gold sonrío triunfante.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Gold? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó ella amenazante.

\- Esta mujer – Gold señaló a Maléfica- fue despojada de todo lo que le importaba por culpa de tus queridos progenitores. – El rostro de Emma se tensó. – Su hija no nata...le fue arrebatada...para asegurar la bondad...en tu interior. – Remarco todas y cada una de aquellas palabras, terminando por apuntar con su dedo hacia la rubia que se había quedado congelada. Maléfica se removió en su sitio con marcado dolor en el rostro. Así pudo verlo Emma que la escrutó con la mirada para intentar comprender. Gold aprovechó para acercarse a ella y sacar un frasco de su bolsillo. - ¿Acaso no me crees? Bébete esto y podrás verlo con tus propios ojos. – Le ofreció el frasco.

\- No voy a beberme nada que tú me ofrezcas. – Dijo con reticencias Emma.

\- La salvadora se niega a ver la realidad...lo imaginaba...no esperaba menos de la heroína que solo es capaz de ver y juzgar los actos de los demás.

\- No se trata de eso, Gold. Yo no soy como vosotros. – El Oscuro sonrío entre dientes.

\- Demuéstralo. Contempla con tus propios ojos como tus padres sellaron tu destino al mismo tiempo que condenaban el de un pequeño bebé igual de indefenso que tú. Contempla...su cobardía...

Emma frunció los labios y miró el frasco que le ofrecía Gold. En aquellos momentos la ira se había apoderado de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y ardía en deseos por ver aquello que Gold tenía que mostrarle. No era capaz de creer algo así de sus padres, por supuesto, pero necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Lo miró fijamente mientras extendía su mano y cogía el frasco. En aquellos momentos el rostro de Gold se volvió serio y solemne. Y se apartó dejándole paso para que fuese ella quién hiciese su propia elección. Emma interpretó aquel hecho como una señal de que podía marcharse de allí libremente.

Así lo hizo sin mirar atrás y sin decir nada. Se dirigió hasta su escarabajo se subió y arrancó el motor comenzando a conducir sin rumbo fijo pensando en el frasco que tenía en sus bolsillos y todo lo que le había dicho Gold.

Mientras ella se alejaba de allí corrompida por sus propias emociones, Gold y sus aliadas se acomodaban tranquilamente alrededor de la chimenea, satisfechos. Aún no podían creer lo fácil que había sido hacer creer a todos que habían cambiado y que solo buscaban una segunda oportunidad para poder demostrarlo.

En cierta medida era cierto. Todos habían cambiado y todos buscaban una segunda oportunidad, pero no en la manera en la que se lo habían hecho creer a todo el mundo, incluida Regina. Una vez más, el Oscuro había conseguido sacar provecho de ella. Todo marchaba como él mismo, junto con sus compañeras de viaje, había planeado.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo! jaja no os preocupéis...estas dos chicas se cubrirán la espalda...cómo hacen siempre...así que...a ver qué pasa...**

**Gracias por seguir y comentar! A ver si tengo algo de tiempo y puedo ir comentando los reviews con vosotras! **

**Espero que disfrutéis, Salu2!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. El cisne negro**

Regina permanecía sentada en su sofá con las manos cruzadas por delante de sus rodillas. Lo había intentado largo rato pero no había logrado concentrarse en nada que no fuese Emma. La verdad era que se sentía tremendamente mal por haber tratado a la rubia de aquellas maneras la noche anterior. ¿Realmente quería que se marchara? Se había preguntado una y otra vez a lo largo de toda la noche. Cada vez que la salvadora se marchaba de su lado, ella sentía un infinito vacío que la invadía por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Y desde cuándo se sentía así? Desde que estaba embarazada...de repente no le cuadraba nada, todo era extraño para ella.

Lo único que Emma quería era saber cómo estaba y ella la había apartado de su lado. Cerró los ojos una vez más. Los apretó fuerte sobre sus pómulos como si intentase que todo aquello sobre lo que estaba dudando le fuese revelado. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples, lo sabía bien. Y para colmo estaba aquello otro...lo que Mary Margaret le había revelado la noche anterior. Cómo podría Emma, la salvadora, volverse hacia la oscuridad. Su corazón era puro y blanco...no lograba entender nada. Pero debía asimilarlo.

Estaba embarazada de Emma aquello era lo único de lo que estaba segura. ¿Cómo había pasado? Aún no estaba segura, pero lo averiguaría, o al menos, de eso intentaba convencerse. Todas sus preocupaciones tenían que ver con Emma Swan. Últimamente su vida parecía girar en torno a ella. Suspiró visiblemente fastidiada y se retrepó en el sofá.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba aquello no era algo nuevo. Desde el principio, desde los mismos orígenes de su maldición, todo había girado alrededor de Emma. Ella había sido la salvadora que había conseguido romper su maldición. Pero sobre todas las cosas. Ella era la madre de la persona más importante que ocupaba su vida, su hijo Henry.

Desde el principio ambas habían estado ligadas de manera irremediable, tal y como le había gritado Emma, pensó. Suspiró pesadamente y masajeó sus sienes. Pero... ¿qué sentía ella por la salvadora? ¿Qué era lo que ella quería? ¿Le molestaba realmente que Emma quisiera ocupar un lugar cerca de ella, en su vida y en la del hijo que compartían? ¿Qué pasaría cuando naciera el nuevo bebé? No podía apartarla así como así o hacerla desaparecer. Estaba allí. Existía y era la madre de sus hijos. Puede que no con premeditación y alevosía del primero, y puede que no intencionalmente del segundo, pero estaba claro que compartían algo más que hijos.

Eso la tenía absolutamente confundida, incluso hasta el punto de no poder encontrar la calma en ningún momento del día, tan solo cuando ella estaba cerca...pensó extrañada para después ofuscarse. Por más que intentaba alejarse de ella el destino más se empeñaba en unirlas. Aquello le pareció una absurda broma. El autor tendría que estar disfrutando de lo lindo escribiendo su historia, pensó.

Pero, independientemente de lo que había pasado, ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por la salvadora? Un sinfín de emociones, pensó con mofa poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras acariciaba su incipiente vientre que comenzaba a abultarse ligeramente.

Realmente no le molestaba que Emma estuviera pendiente de ella. Todo lo contrario, la actitud que había mostrado y cómo la había tratado cuando se enteró del embarazo...realmente se había sentido bien al lado de ella en aquellos momentos. Había dejado de sentirse sola. Pero... ¿deseaba que siempre fuera así? Podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación, sin duda. Pero... ¿al lado de Emma? ¿Y en qué manera? ¿Cómo una familia? ¿Qué quería decir eso exactamente? Ella no amaba a Emma, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Ella amaba a Robin, tal y como dictaba su sino. Sin embargo, ¿por qué el destino la alejaba del ladrón y la acercaba a la salvadora constantemente? Demasiadas dudas, pensó mareada.

La pantalla de su teléfono se encendió para dar paso a una llamada de Mary Margaret. La morena frunció el ceño. Le pareció extraño que la llamase a aquellas horas de la mañana. Lo cogió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Ha pasado algo? – sin saber por qué había tenido un mal presentimiento.

\- Es Emma. – La morena alzó la vista al frente y abrió bien los ojos prestando más atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Emma?

\- Está...es...le ocurre algo extraño, Regina...es como si...no fuera ella...

\- ¿Cómo como si no fuera ella, qué quieres decir, qué ha pasado?

\- Esta mañana ella ha...descubierto lo que hicimos para salvarla de la oscuridad. – Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

\- Hemos decidido contárselo pero todo ha sido muy extraño, creo que ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te hace pensar...? – Comenzó algo ofuscada.

\- No estoy hablando de ti, Regina. Sé que has guardado mi secreto. Creo...creo que puede tratarse de algo más...no me fío de ellas.

Entiendo.

\- ¿Crees que podrías hablar con ella? Tal vez a ti te escuche. – Regina suspiró sonoramente mientras tragaba saliva y apretaba sus dientes.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré. – Dijo sin dudar. Sabía perfectamente que Emma no escucharía a sus padres después de aquella mentira.

Colgó el teléfono y buscó de inmediato su abrigo y las llaves de su coche. Si Emma había desaparecido creía poder saber dónde encontrarla.

* * *

Aparcó su coche detrás del puerto, si Emma estaba allí no quería que huyera de ella. Se bajó y oteó el horizonte buscando a la rubia. Al cabo de un rato sin éxito, la encontró en uno de los recovecos naturales de la playa.

\- Parece que la salvadora cada vez perfecciona más sus escondrijos – Comenzó mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

Cuando Emma se giró para escrutarla con la mirada se sintió tremendamente incómoda. Estaban frente a frente por primera vez desde lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Carraspeó y se retiró el pelo tras la oreja. Hizo amago de hablar pero la salvadora no la dejó.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – El tono de su voz era duro.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

\- Todo este tiempo...mi radar me decía que todo el mundo mentía...pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca, confiaba en vosotros pero...me habéis mentido. – Sentenció fríamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

A medida que se recortaba la distancia entre las dos Regina pudo ver con mayor claridad el rostro de Emma. Parecía exhausta y un aura roja se había posado alrededor de sus ojos. Claramente estaba marcada por la magia, pensó apretando sus dientes. Aquello solo podía ser cosa de Gold.

\- Emma...- intentó tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó Emma agarrándola por los abrazos.

Regina se inquietó aunque intentó recomponerse. Se trataba de Emma, no podía hacerle daño, no sería capaz. Pensó. Intentó hacerla entrar en razón pensando en su mejor baza, aunque en aquellos momentos no las tenía todas consigo. La noche de antes habían discutido, Emma se sentía traicionada por todos y aquello parecía ser cosa de magia.

\- Emma...me haces daño... – intentó parecer calmada pero sus ojos la delataban.

\- ¿La reina malvada tiene miedo de la salvadora? – Le preguntó con sorna.

\- Emma...qué estás diciendo...tú no eres así...- aquellas dos palabras pronunciadas por la boca de la rubia le dolieron a su pesar.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo soy? Según tú. – La miraba directamente a los ojos invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. Sus manos no habían disminuido la presión sobre sus brazos si no que la habían aumentado. Regina se sentía violentada. - ¿La idiota a la que se le puede ocultar todo porque no se entera de nada?

Regina permaneció en silencio. No supo qué podía decir.

\- ¡Contesta! – Emma la zarandeó. – Pensabas que podrías alejarme de mi hijo...- Regina abrió bien los ojos. Se temió lo peor. No esperaba ese giro de los acontecimientos.

\- Emma no...- intentó corregirla pero la rubia parecía fuera de sí. Sus pupilas estaban cada vez más rojas y dilatadas. Su mirada era oscura. Sus ojos no eran sus ojos.

\- ¿Tal vez hacerme creer que era de Robin Hood?

\- No...

\- ¡Es mío! – Gritó. – Puedo sentirlo. – Dijo pegándose a sus labios y susurrando contra ellos. Las palabras de la rubia la sorprendieron pero no se dejó amedrantar.

Regina apretó sus labios y aguantó el contacto a pesar de querer girarse. Su respiración se volvió agitada y más intensa. Pero intentó aguantar. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no después de haber pertenecido al lado por el que Emma estaba siendo tentada. No iba a dejar que la salvadora sucumbiera a la oscuridad. No mientras ella pudiera evitarlo.

\- Emma...- Regina posó sus manos con suavidad sobre los fuertes brazos de la rubia que parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

Un mundo que en aquellos momentos parecía ser Regina, pues no se había apartado de ella ni un centímetro. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos no se apartaban de los labios rojizos que tenía delante. Los miraba con un oscuro deseo.

Regina se sentía incómoda, pero por alguna extraña razón en el fondo sabía que Emma no le haría daño. Aun así tenía miedo.

La rubia acercó sus propios labios a los suyos, que permanecían cerrados, acariciándolos con suavidad hasta que atrapó lentamente su labio inferior. La morena alzó los ojos y la miró con ellos bien abiertos. No sabía lo que Emma pretendía. Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza.

\- Ahora...eres...mía. – Pronunció la salvadora con voz ronca dándole un mordisco antes de romper su contacto.

Regina enarcó una ceja, confusa y ofuscada.

\- ¿Qué? Emma qué estás diciendo. – Intentó zafarse de su agarre con más fuerza pero no lo consiguió. – Suéltame. – espetó con voz inquisitiva mirándola a los ojos.

Unos ojos que ya no parecían los suyos, siempre claros y transparentes. Ahora eran oscuros y no era capaz de reconocerlos. Intentó razonar que Emma estaba fuera de sí, tal vez hechizada de alguna manera por ese canalla de Rumpel. Pensó. Debía tratarla con cuidado...

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – La rubia esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que a Regina le provocó escalofríos.

\- Porque me haces daño. – Intentó removerse sin éxito.

\- No tendría que hacerlo si entendieras de una vez. – Regina frunció el ceño. La voz de Emma seguía siendo dura, pero ahora parecía contrariada. Tal vez sus palabras habrían conseguido ablandarla. Pensó.

\- ¿Qué tengo que entender?

\- Que tú eres mía. – Volvió a cortar la distancia entre ellas pero la morena apartó su rostro.

\- Yo no soy de nadie.

La salvadora la cogió por la barbilla con brusquedad y la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia ella.

\- Emma...mírate...tú no eres así. – Intentó gastar su última baza. No se le ocurría nada. No tenía demasiadas fuerzas y sus piernas estaban comenzando a debilitarse. Aquella situación la estaba superando.

Pero la rubia lejos de escucharla la acercó hasta sus labios y la besó con violencia. Regina intentaba zafarse pero no podía. Emma abandonó sus labios y capturó su cuello. Momento que permitió a Regina algo de ventaja.

\- ¡Emma no! ¡Suéltame!

\- Te deseo. – Susurró la rubia acelerada contra sus labios para después volver a su cuello y acercarla más a ella cogiéndola por la cintura.

\- ¡No Emma! ... Por favor... – Aquellas palabras fueron un grito ahogado. Regina estaba desesperada. No entendía que le pasaba a la rubia.

Emma se detuvo al escucharla y volvió su vista hacia ella. Su sonrisa se borró al ver cómo una lágrima escapaba de los cristalinos ojos color chocolate. La alcaldesa echó la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar coger aire.

La rubia pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó. Se retiró de ella unos pasos mientras Regina acariciaba sus muñecas e intentaba tranquilizarse.

\- Serás mía. – Aun así la actitud de la rubia no varío. Regina alzó la vista, su mirada ahora era oscura.

\- Jamás seré tuya...no así. – escupió con asco mientras la señalaba. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Yo confiaba en ti... – la acusó la salvadora.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – A pesar de querer matar a Emma en aquellos momentos seguía pensando que todo era provocado por lo que sea que le hubiesen hecho. Y necesitaba respuestas para saber cómo actuar. La rubia soltó una carcajada ahogada.

\- ¿Después de que me echases de tu casa? – Regina tragó salida.

\- Si te eché de mi casa es precisamente por esto – la señaló con ira en la mirada – crees que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje y cuándo se te antoje. Las cosas no funcionan así, Emma.

\- Ese niño también es mío.

\- Así es. – dijo con firmeza. – pero no te acercaras a nosotros comportándote así.

\- No puedes impedírmelo.

\- Te equivocas. – Emma soltó otra carcajada.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer..? ...salir corriendo a buscar a ese maldito ladrón para que te proteja...- sus palabras eran duras y su voz tenía cierto tono de burla confiada.

\- No necesito a nadie para que me proteja. – Sentenció Regina.

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera darse cuenta una fuerza invisible la empujó hacia el agua y la hizo caer. Intentó levantarse pero algo la retuvo. Regina le echó una última mirada y se alejó de ella a paso ligero.

Intentó tranquilizarse cuando llegó a su coche, pero sabía que no debía demorar mucho porque Emma podría seguirla. Y seguramente estaría enfadada, muy enfadada. Tragó saliva y se sentó en su asiento arrancando el contacto y acelerando. Sabía exactamente a dónde tenía que ir.

* * *

Pegó un portazo cuando salió del vehículo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron sobre la puerta de la cabaña. Se acercó con paso decidido pero antes de que pudiera aporrear la puerta, ésta se abrió.

\- Cuánto tiempo, cariño. Ya pensábamos que te habías olvidado de nosotras. – Cruella se apartó para dejarla pasar. Ella la miró despectivamente mientras se adentraba en la cabaña.

\- ¿Dónde está Gold?

\- Ocupándose de un amigo. – Regina se volvió para ver cómo Maléfica sonreía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

\- ¿Qué amigo?

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Te recuerdo que yo también estoy dentro.

\- Yo no lo creo así. – Intervino Úrsula mirando por la ventana sin prestarle demasiada atención.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Volvió a preguntar Regina esta vez más inquisitivamente.

\- Tranquila...querida, aquí me tienes. – Pronunció Gold tranquilamente mientras aparecía por el pasillo secando sus manos.

Regina fijó la vista en sus puños, parecían morados. Frunció el ceño antes de alzar su mirada hasta sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Emma?

\- ¿Yo? Me temo que nada...

\- No juegues conmigo, Rumpel. – El Oscuro sonrío cuando lo llamó por su nombre. - ¿Qué le has hecho? – Volvió a preguntar con más ímpetu.

\- Nada que no estuviese dentro de ella ya...yo solo me limité a darle un pequeño empujoncito para que aclarase sus ideas. – Respondió con malicia. Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- No lo sé. No la he visto. Dímelo tú. – La morena apretó los dientes se sentía impotente. - ¿Veo que tu pequeña criatura sigue creciendo? – Dijo él mirando su vientre. Ella llevó su mano hasta allí como por instinto.

\- Me mentiste. – Dijo señalándolo con el dedo de la otra.

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, querida. – la mirada de Regina se volvió más oscura. – Nuestro trato aún sigue en pie. Yo te ayudo con eso...- dijo divertido señalando el lugar donde ella posaba su mano...- y tú me ayudas con esto otro...- chasqueó sus dedos y un Pinocho crecido apareció atado a una silla en el centro de la habitación.

Estaba amordazado y parecía cansado. La morena se alteró y deseó liberarlo, sin embargo se contuvo. Debía ser cautelosa. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Esto...- lo señaló- es lo único que conoce realmente el paradero del autor. Aunque de momento se niega a colaborar.

\- Yo ya interrogué a Pinocho no sabía...

\- A Pinocho, pero no a August. – La interrumpió él. - ¿Dónde está la puerta que encontraste entre sus cosas?

\- ¿Qué puerta? – Regina frunció el ceño aunque creía saber de lo que hablaba.

\- Lo sabes bien, querida, el dibujo. – Regina guardó silencio.

\- Para qué lo buscas.

\- Yo he preguntado primero.

\- Merezco tener respuestas. – Él giró la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿La tiene Henry? – Ella tragó saliva.

\- No lo sé. – su cuerpo se había tensado imperceptiblemente. – Pero te prohíbo que te acerques a él.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – Murmuró el Oscuro.

\- Será un placer posar mis manos sobre su tierna piel. – Dijo Cruella arrastrando sus palabras.

\- Ponle un solo dedo encima a mi hijo y serás pasto de las llamas. – La amenazó Regina.

\- Ch...Ch...Ch...- Intervino Rumpelstiltskin – Señoras, por favor, estas no son formas. Quiero que demuestres tu lealtad hacia mí, Regina. Tráeme esa página. – Ella lo miró de nuevo.

\- No sé dónde está.

\- ¿Sabes? A esto no es a lo que se llama exactamente...colaborar. – El volvió a levantarse. – Siempre he dudado de ti.

\- Yo te ayudé a entrar de nuevo en la ciudad...- dijo ella casi desesperada. Aquella situación no le gustaba nada. Pero por ninguna razón dejaría que ellos se acercasen a su hijo.

\- Y te estoy muy agradecido. Yo te ayudé a calmar tu inquietud. – Señaló de nuevo su vientre.

\- Tú me mentiste. – Sancionó Regina.

\- Veo que no conseguimos entendernos demasiado bien...- suspiró Gold dándole la espalda a la morena. – Maléfica...- Murmuró antes de marcharse.

La rubia alzó su bastón y unas sogas invisibles parecieron sujetar a Regina quién quedó inmovilizada. Intentó usar su magia pero no pudo.

\- ¡Gold! – Gritó la morena con furia al hombre que ya había desaparecido. – Suéltame. – Dijo en tono inquisitivo dirigiéndose a Maléfica. Todas rieron. – TE arrepentirás de esto. – Le escupió.

Maléfica sonrío entre dientes y apretó más su agarre. Regina se quejó.

En esos momentos la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de una patada propiciada por Emma que irrumpió en la estancia sumamente cabreada.

\- Suéltala. – Se dirigió a Maléfica en un tono poco conciliador.

\- Cariño no te...- Emma sopló sobre sus manos y Cruella cayó al suelo desmayada.

Úrsula intentó agarrarla con sus tentáculos pero ella fue más rápida y con el mismo movimiento el calamar calló al suelo.

Se volvió hacia Maléfica de nuevo. Regina asistía atónita a toda la escena. Emma parecía fuera de sí.

\- Suéltala. – Le dijo de nuevo.

Maléfica apretó los dientes antes de bajar su bastón. Regina calló al suelo visiblemente debilitada. Emma se agachó rápidamente y la sostuvo para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Esto no quedará así. – Dijo Maléfica antes de que abandonasen la cabaña.

\- No lo dudo. – Respondió Emma con cara de odio mientras recolocaba a Regina sobre sus hombros y salía con ella de allí.

* * *

La rubia la cogió en volandas cuando llegaron a la mansión. Todo estaba desierto aquel día y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Abrió la puerta mágicamente y la cerró tras de sí mientras subía las escaleras con la morena en brazos. Parecía débil, apenas podía abrir los ojos.

Emma entró en su habitación y la posó sobre la cama.

\- Regina... – Le susurró intentando que respondiera. – Regina...- intentó de nuevo.

Pero la morena había cerrado los ojos y los intentos de la salvadora porque reaccionase habían sido en vano.

* * *

Regina despertó con una sensación de malestar en todo su cuerpo. Su estómago estaba revuelto y su cabeza le iba a estallar. Levantó su mano derecha hasta su frente para quitarse una compresa mojada que tenía sobre ella. La miró extrañada pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más Emma apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Por fin despiertas. – Estaba serena. Su rostro aún era duro, pero sus ojos parecían mostrar cierta preocupación.

Regina se tensó. Pero enseguida recordó que había sido Emma quién la había sacado de aquella cabaña. Posó sus ojos sobre su rostro y a pesar de no haber modificado aquellas frías fracciones pudo percatarse de aquella mirada inquieta que le lanzaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. La escrutó con la mirada. Cuando estuvo a su altura intentó incorporarse sobre la cama y para su sorpresa la rubia acomodó un cojín en su espalda para ayudarla.

\- No deberías moverte mucho. – Le dijo con tono serio.

Regina tragó saliva y se acomodó mejor. Se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto su pijama de seda y no sus ropas. Frunció la ceja y miró a Emma.

\- ¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí? – Ella asintió con la cabeza sin inmutarse. - ¿Me quitaste la ropa? – La rubia volvió a repetir el mismo gesto de afirmación. – Ya veo...

Susurró la morena mientras pensaba que cuando Emma saliera de aquel trance tendría que tener una conversación con ella acerca de aquella recién descubierta fijación que tenía por ella. Porque estaba totalmente segura de que la rubia no le había contado algo. Reaccionó de inmediato. Aquel no era momento para pensar en eso. Primero debía averiguar cómo ayudar a Emma. Carraspeó antes de volver a mirarla.

La profundidad en los ojos con los que Emma la miraba la dejó helada. Tragó saliva y volvió a removerse incómoda sobre su sitio.

\- ¿Por qué...? – Su voz esta vez fue más débil de lo que pretendió, y aquella pregunta se deslizó por sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tal vez necesitaba saber por qué la rubia había actuado así. Sin embargo la interrumpió antes.

\- ¿Por qué te saqué de allí? – Ella asintió con cierta ¿timidez? – No debiste haber ido a aquel lugar.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – Intentó parecer calmada pero no lo estaba. Emma frunció el ceño. Aun así decidió contestar.

\- No quiero que te ocurra nada malo. – Escupió como si fuera obvio. Regina alzó las cejas.

\- No parecía así esta mañana.

Pudo ver como la rubia tensaba su rostro y apretaba sus dientes ante aquella contestación. Percibió la ira creciendo en su interior. No dijo nada. Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. Pero Regina sabía que aquel no era el camino, ya arreglaría cuentas con Emma más tarde. Decidió intentar algo distinto, por el contrario. Algo que confiaba que funcionase.

Cogió su mano que estaba suspendida en el aire a unos centímetros de su propio cuerpo y con lentitud la llevó hasta su vientre y la posó allí dejando la suya encima. Emma abrió bien los ojos ante aquel movimiento de Regina pero cuando la palma de su mano rozó sobre su abdomen sintió cómo la ira que crecía minutos antes comenzaba a disminuir en su interior. Soltó aire imperceptiblemente y se sentó a su lado para poder tener mejor acceso a aquel contacto.

Posó sus ojos sobre su mano, que permanecía atrapada bajo la de Regina, y suavemente comenzó a deslizarla por su vientre liberándose del agarre de la morena.

Regina la observaba con cautela. Se había puesto nerviosa y su corazón se había desbocado. Pero por alguna extraña razón el malestar que había sentido cuando había despertado había desaparecido. Y en su interior sentía de nuevo que no tenía que tener miedo de Emma. En aquellos momentos tan solo era como un animal herido con potencial peligroso. Pensó.

La rubia la miró a los ojos antes de avanzar con su mano hacia el extremo de la camisa de su pijama. La morena tragó saliva pero no se movió. Con cuidado, Emma introdujo la mano debajo de su blusa y la posó lentamente sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la calidez de la piel de Regina bajo su tacto.

La morena estuvo a punto, pues nada más sentir cómo la mano de Emma la rozaba todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Sin embargo no quería perderse ni un solo movimiento de Emma. No podía. No podía olvidarse que aún estaba sobre los efectos de aquel hechizo.

Abrió bien los ojos cuando la rubia se dobló sobre su tronco y acercó su cara hasta su vientre. No podía ver su rostro pues estaba cubierto por su melena, pero pudo notar que algo no iba bien. Emma tembló ligeramente antes de apoyar su cabeza en su abdomen.

\- Emma...- Se incorporó para ver qué le pasaba y la zarandeo por la espalda.

La salvadora no respondía sino que seguía en la misma posición.

\- Emma...- volvió a llamarla.

Esta vez posó sus manos sobre su cabeza que permanecía apoyada en ella e intentó retirar sus cabellos de su rostro. Mientras lo hacía Emma giró su cabeza hacia arriba sin retirarse y la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. Parecía haber perdido todas sus fuerzas. Regina se alarmó y su estómago dio un vuelco al verla así.

* * *

**Perdón por muy posibles fallos. No tengo mucho tiempo. **

**El siguiente capítulo...es de mis preferidos... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inicialmente eran dos capítulos...como me pareció muy largo...lo partí...**

**No sé si podré actualizar antes de la semana que viene...así que...aquí os dejo otro! **

**Qué disfrutéis! Nos leemos! **

**Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Curando las heridas **

La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad y Regina pudo darse cuenta de que el aura roja alrededor de sus ojos había desaparecido.

\- ¿Emma? – Esta vez preguntó confundida. Esperaba a que la rubia le dijera algo pero solo la miraba.

Al cabo de unos segundos la salvadora se incorporó secando sus lágrimas y retiró su mano de donde la había posado minutos antes. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de Regina nada más romperse el contacto. Algo que no le agradó. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo y miró extrañada a Emma que volvía a estar de pie al lado de la cama.

\- Lo siento. – Pronunció con pesadez mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros. La miró a los ojos y Regina pudo ver que eran sinceros. Los reconoció. Su voz era la de siempre pero un aura de tristeza podía percibirse en ella. – Yo...no merezco estar aquí. – Dijo Emma. Regina se extrañó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás bien? – La morena intentó incorporarse aún más y alargó sus manos hasta Emma para tocarla. Creía saberlo, pero quería comprobar que volvía a ser la misma. Necesitaba asegurarse por completo, aunque su corazón latía aliviado en aquellos momentos, incluso con cierta alegría por haber recuperado a la rubia.

Sin embargo Emma se apartó para que no pudiera alcanzarla. Ella frunció el ceño. La rubia alzó la vista del suelo en donde la había posado instantes atrás y fue entonces cuando pudo ver dolor en los ojos verde azulados.

\- Regina no...yo...siento haberte hecho daño...no...- se miró las manos con impotencia y rabia y la volvió a mirar. Regina pudo adivinar qué le causaba tanto pesar a la rubia.

\- Emma no eras tú...- Dijo ella intentando hacerla entender que eso no importaba ahora. Lo importante era que ella estaba de vuelta. – No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso ahora...

\- Pero yo... – volvió a pronunciar con frustración – te hice daño...yo...lo siento tanto...

Al verla en aquel estado Regina intentó incorporarse. Retiró sus sábanas con rapidez e intentó hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo pero un ligero mareo la invadió antes de poder poner los pies en el suelo.

\- Regina...- dijo Emma de inmediato agarrándola suavemente por los brazos antes de obligarla a sentarse sobre la cama de nuevo. – ¿Estás bien? – Regina asintió echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tragaba saliva.

\- Solo ha sido un mareo. – Dijo volviendo a mirar a Emma que la observaba preocupada pero sin querer tocarla. – Emma... – la morena alzó su mano hasta la salvadora pero ésta se retiró de su alcance.

Abrió su palma para indicarle que se acercara pero Emma negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento. Le diré a Mary Margaret que venga a acompañarte. – Dijo la rubia haciendo amago de marcharse.

Regina posó su vista en el techo y frunció el ceño. Su rostro denotaba dolor en aquel esfuerzo que intentaba realizar. Aun así no pensaba permitir que Emma se marchara así después de todo. Cerró los ojos e instantes después la rubia estaba de nuevo a su lado aprisionada por una soga que la dejaba inmóvil.

\- ¿Pero qué...? – Pronuncio con sorpresa mirando a Regina que suspiró cansada por el esfuerzo y exasperada por la actitud de la rubia.

\- Será mejor que me escuches. – Dijo volviendo la vista al frente. – Estoy cansada ¿crees que esta es la mejor manera de ayudarme? – La miró de nuevo y la señaló con la palma de su mano abierta. Emma pudo ver el enfado en sus ojos. Ya conocía aquella expresión de la morena. Ella no dijo nada. - ¿Crees que la presencia de Mary Margaret me reconfortará más que la tuya? – Pronunció con fastidio.

Emma se encogió de hombros como pudo. Su expresión era decaída. Incluso avergonzada. Regina pudo notarlo mientras la escrutaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Te preocupa haberme hecho daño? Pues ya ves que estoy bien. – Se señaló con esfuerzo. - Al menos lo estaba, antes de verme las caras con esos cuatro.

\- Lo siento. – Volvió a decir la salvadora. Regina suspiró crispada y la traspasó con la mirada.

\- Lo sé. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

\- Pero Regina te hice daño...yo...casi...casi...- Emma no pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto le dolían. No era capaz. Se sentía terriblemente culpable.

\- No pasó nada Emma. – La voz de Regina era fría, pero solo intentaba que comprendiera que no debía darle importancia a aquello, pues no era ella misma, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

\- Pero podría haber pasado. – Se sinceró la rubia muy seria. Regina frunció el ceño y guardó silencio por unos instantes pero al cabo de un momento enarcó una ceja.

\- Jamás te lo hubiera permitido. – Su tono ahora era diferente. Emma pudo percibirlo y tuvo que reconocer que aquello la sorprendió. ¿De verdad no estaba Regina molesta con ella por lo que le había hecho?

Al ver que Emma no decía nada, Regina decidió realizar su siguiente paso.

\- Prométeme que si te suelto no te marcharás. – Emma esbozó una ligera y tímida sonrisa antes de asentir y Regina, satisfecha, movió su mano para que el agarre de la salvadora desapareciera. La morena carraspeó y decidió romper el hielo dándole una explicación a por qué no quería que se marchara. En realidad ese no era el motivo real, pero era un motivo que podía valer como válido en aquellos momentos. – Por alguna extraña razón... – comenzó a hablar. Parecía enfadada, pero Emma sabía que no lo estaba. Ya la conocía bien. Más bien le molestaba tener que decir aquello, estaba segura. – cuando estás...cerca de mí, mi cuerpo parece...reaccionar... – no sabía cómo decirlo – de una manera extraña. Se relaja. Se...reconforta. – Acabó aquella frase con fastidio mirándola a los ojos.

Emma abrió bien los suyos. Su corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Regina y una incipiente alegría invadió su cuerpo. Aun así quiso controlarse, no quería ser muy efusiva. Menos sin creer que en aquellos momentos tuviera derecho de acercarse a la morena.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – No quería pronunciar aquello pero fue la única estupidez que consiguió salir de su boca. Se dio porracitos mentales mientras Regina enarcaba una ceja y tragaba saliva.

\- Creo que me has entendido perfectamente. – Dijo mirando hacia su pijama y estirando las arrugas de su pantalón. Emma sonrío sin que se diera cuenta al ver aquella actitud suya...la había echado demasiado de menos. Pensó.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – Preguntó con timidez metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros.

\- No lo sé. – Los ojos color chocolate volvieron a posarse sobre ella, después Regina los entornó, pensativa. – Esta mañana... – Emma se tensó de inmediato – dijiste...que podías sentirlo, ¿es eso cierto? – Preguntó la morena posando su mano izquierda en su vientre con total naturalidad. Emma la siguió con la mirada y tragó saliva antes de contestar. Solo pensar en lo que había dicho y hecho aquella mañana la ponía enferma.

\- Sí. – Dijo como temiendo ser reprendida por algo. Regina giró la cabeza escrutándola con la mirada. Pareció sopesar por un momento.

\- Acércate. – Dijo, finalmente, con decisión.

Emma abrió bien los ojos y no se movió de su sitio. Se había quedado petrificada por la sorpresa ante aquellas palabras a pesar de que su corazón latía desbocado bombeando toda la sangre de su cuerpo. La morena frunció el ceño indicándole que no se lo repetiría dos veces. Ella tragó saliva antes de acercarse con cautela. No creía tener derecho de hacerlo. Aun así prefirió no contradecirla.

Regina se corrió un poco hacia su izquierda para permitir que la rubia se sentase a su lado. Una vez lo hubo hecho, cogió una de sus manos sin miramientos, subió la camisa de su pijama ágilmente y la posó en su vientre con decisión. La rubia se tensó al sentir su contacto. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar su mano ya estaba sobre la piel de la morena y ésta la miraba con los ojos zigzagueantes, como si la divirtiera jugar con ella a un juego que aún no conocía.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo ahora? – Le preguntó expectante.

Emma volvió a tragar saliva y se concentró en sus sensaciones. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo una corriente invadía cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de la mano que tenía sobre el vientre de Regina. Una sensación de calidez llenó su cuerpo y se sintió feliz. No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí. – Dijo instantes antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Regina la miraba con los ojos brillantes y ella no pudo evitar sonreír más al contemplarla.

La morena se retrepó sobre el cojín sin romper el contacto visual.

\- Creo que le gustas a tu hijo. – Dijo relajada y sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro. – A pesar de tus estupideces. – Soltó resignada. Emma soltó una risita nerviosa y apartó la mamo de su abdomen.- No. – Ella se lo impidió. – Está bien así. – Dijo sujetando su mano allí donde estaba.

Emma no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Pero Regina estaba tan tranquila y sus sensaciones eran tan buenas a pesar de todo que no pudo evitar disfrutar de aquel momento. Tragó saliva y se relamió los labios antes de posar sus ojos verde azulados sobre el abdomen de Regina y mover su mano sobre él despacio para acariciarlo suavemente.

Regina cerró los ojos antes aquella sensación tan embriagadora. Prefirió no pensar en cómo aquello era posible y concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía en aquel momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir. Pudo ver como la mejilla de Emma se había sonrojado. Seguramente por el momento tan íntimo que estaban experimentando. Ella sonrío para sus adentros satisfecha y esbozó una ligera sonrisa divertida.

La rubia la miró de reojo y se ruborizó aún más al verla. Carraspeó y detuvo su mano en su bajo vientre, pero no la apartó. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos y Regina se sorprendió al sentir cómo Emma acariciaba ligeramente su ombligo con su pulgar. No la miraba, sino que tenía la vista concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Volvió a decir con pesar mirándola a los ojos. – No quería hacer lo que hice ni...ni tampoco decir lo que dije. – La expresión de Regina se había vuelto seria, pero aun así no podía enfadarse con ella por lo ocurrido, estaba fuera de sí cuando pasó, y la rubia parecía sumamente avergonzada y arrepentida.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo al fin. – Aun así creo que tenemos pendiente una conversación. – Culminó con decisión. Emma tragó saliva, se temió lo peor.

\- Podemos hablar sobre lo que quieras – Pronunció la rubia no sin temor volviendo la vista hacia ella.

\- Dijiste que yo era tuya. – Emma casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Su tono pasó del blanco al rojo en milésimas de segundos.

Regina pudo percibirlo y se alegró por el hecho de estar teniendo su propia venganza personal contra los abusos de la rubia. Se sintió poderosa al verla tan avergonzada. Así que decidió continuar un poco más. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que estaba bajo los efectos de algún hechizo, eso no quitaba el hecho de cómo se había comportado Emma. La había abrazado y la había besado, la había reclamado como suya y también se había mostrado celosa de Robin Hood...para colmo...después la había "rescatado"...

\- Me besaste sin mi consentimiento. – continúo.

\- Lo siento. – Emma no sabía dónde meterse.

\- Quiero aclararte dos cosas. – Dijo Regina con seriedad mirándola a los ojos. – No soy tuya, ni de nadie. – Emma asintió avergonzada. – Y jamás volverás a besarme...- la rubia repitió el gesto con una pizca de decepción en el rostro. – sin mi consentimiento. – Culminó Regina con cierto tono de desdén victorioso. Estaba disfrutando de aquello. Sin duda.

La rubia tragó saliva. No había escuchado mal. Regina lo había dicho..."sin mi consentimiento" procesó en su cabeza. Eso no cerraba toda posibilidad con ella. De repente su corazón dio un vuelco y su estómago lo acompañó acto seguido. Todo su mundo se removió en aquel segundo. ¿Acaso quería ella volver a besarla?

Se encontró de nuevo mirando a sus labios perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya había hecho eso en ocasiones anteriores. Por lo que Regina no se extrañó. Al contrario, pensaba que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la torpeza de la rubia al ocultar sus pensamientos.

Sí, definitivamente, quería volver a besarla. Tragó saliva. Cuando reaccionó se encontró con los ojos de Regina, que la miraban divertida, incluso con malicia, le pareció. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó retirando la mano que aún mantenía abrigada bajo la de ella posada en su abdomen.

\- Deberías llamar a Mary Margaret. – Soltó Regina cuando perdió el contacto. – Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

\- Esta mañana...la traté mal.

\- No eras tú. Por eso creo que deberías aclarárselo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió una vez más hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, escuchó cómo Regina la llamaba.

\- ¿Emma?

\- Sí. – Preguntó ella girándose.

\- Me gustaría que volvieras más tarde. – El corazón de ambas dio un vuelco al mismo tiempo.

El de Regina porque se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que Emma no se fuera de su lado y el de Emma porque se sorprendió al ver cómo Regina seguía queriéndola a su lado después de lo sucedido.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y sonrío cansadamente. Estaba agotada, pero se sentía henchida.

\- Vendré lo antes posible. – Dijo antes de marcharse.

Ambas suspiraron aliviadas cuando la una quedó fuera de la vista de la otra. Las cosas estaban cambiando, sin duda.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenos días! Tengo un hueco para subir un capítulo largo de viernes! **

**Espero que os guste! **

**Salu2!**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! **

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Nuestro hijo**

Una extraña calma había vuelto a dormitar en la ciudad. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Emma había viajado y regresado de las tinieblas y desde entonces no había habido ninguna noticia de Gold y sus secuaces. Algo que preocupaba a todos y así lo mostraban. Menos Mary Margaret, que se sentía muy esperanzada, pues Emma no había vuelto a comportarse tan bruscamente con ellos, aunque era cierto que estaba guardando las distancias, ella confiaba profundamente en que pronto pudiera perdonarlos.

Aquella mañana había sido citada en casa de Regina. Caminaba por la calle junto a su hija que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás segura que todo va bien?

\- Hay algo que debes saber.

Fue todo lo que la salvadora logró pronunciar. Estaba tan nerviosa que si no hubiera sido porque iba acompañada por Mary se hubiese perdido por el camino a la casa de la alcaldesa. Había preferido ir caminando, así podría darle el aire y conseguir algo más de tiempo para encontrar las palabras necesarias.

* * *

Cuando llegaron delante de la puerta blanca no hizo falta que ninguna de las dos llamase al timbre. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente mostrando al otro lado a una impecable Regina que sin embargo lucía ojeras en su rostro. Emma la observó mientras dos ojos color chocolate se clavaban en ella. Sabía lo que aquello quería decir, aunque ella no tenía la culpa, pensó para sí.

Mary Margaret paseó la mirada alternativamente entre ambas. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- ¿Alguna va a invitarme a pasar?

\- Lo siento. – Regina tragó saliva y se apartó para dejar pasar a su antigua enemiga – Ponte cómoda. – Dijo cuándo la puerta de la entrada estuvo cerrada.

Regina tomó asiento en frente de ella y su hija se sentó a su lado. Ambas estaban visiblemente nerviosas, aunque a la que más se le notaba era a Emma, que había vuelto a poner su característico modo off, que últimamente se había vuelto muy habitual.

La morena carraspeó para sacarla de su letargo. Debía ser ella la que hablase en primer lugar. Al menos debía intentarlo.

\- Oh...lo siento. – Dijo la rubia.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada a modo de reprimenda. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente hasta que una de las dos empezó a hablar. Fue Emma la que lo hizo. Justo como había esperado. Pensó Mary.

\- Ma...mamá. – La había llamado mamá, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Volvió a pensar Mary Margaret. – Regina y yo teníamos...tendríamos...tenemos algo que contarte. – La morena del pelo corto frunció el ceño y cruzó las manos por delante de sus rodillas.

\- Te escucho. – Dijo muy resuelta, algo que dejó pillada a Emma que miró de inmediato a Regina.

La morena la animó con la mirada. Más bien la incitó amenazadoramente a seguir hablando. Ella volvió la mirada hacia su madre y sacó todo el valor que había estado intentando reunir horas antes.

\- Eh...verás...yo...ella...sí...- parecía más pensar para sí que para las otras dos – Regina está embarazada. – Dijo, finalmente, señalándola con un dedo. Exactamente igual que un niño pequeño, pensó Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo.

Mary Margaret no pareció inmutarse.

\- Eso ya lo sabía. – La alcaldesa frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo...? – Preguntó afectada.

\- Cómo no darse cuenta, Regina. Mírate. Constantemente llevas ojeras, visitas a menudo al médico y tu barriga ha crecido bastante en los dos últimos meses, y la verdad, no creo que Emma te esté pegando la costumbre de inflarte a hamburguesas.

La rubia soltó una risita. Cuatro ojos se posaron en ella. Mary Margaret sonrío sorprendida, no ocultó su sonrisa mientras giraba su cara incrédula.

\- Increíble. – Dijo pensativa - Cuando estaba embarazada yo también tenía antojos raros. – Dijo la morena más bajita para mitigar aquella revelación que para Regina debía suponer un mundo.

Aunque la alcaldesa no dijo nada sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosáceo. Volvió a mirar a Emma, incitándola a continuar. La rubia se quedó paralizada, realmente no sabía cómo decir aquello. Regina suspiró exasperada, y entonces supo que tendría que ser ella, la que le diera a Mary Margaret la noticia del año.

\- Mary Margaret – comenzó solemne. La morena más bajita la atendió con apremio. – lo que Emma intenta decirte es que estoy embarazada...

\- Sí...- Mary Margaret no entendía nada.

Tampoco es que Regina estuviera siendo muy elocuente. Pero ninguna se percató de ese pequeño detalle. Estaban demasiado absortas en sus respectivos pensamientos.

\- De ella... – pronunció al final, con cierta dificultad.

Los ojos de la salvadora y los de la reina se posaron sobre los de Snow, que no había apartado la vista de Regina pero que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta. La rubia mostraba su misma pose esperando impaciente a que dijera algo.

\- Eso no es posible. – fue un hilo de voz lo que salió finalmente de sus labios. Frunció el ceño y miró a su hija. En ese momento supo que ninguna de las dos estaba gastándole una broma de mal gusto. – Pero...Emma...

\- Eh...- la rubia seguía en su mundo. Su cara de miedo sería un recuerdo para los anales de la reina si ella misma no tuviese la misma cara de inquietud. Intentó disimularlo para poder explicarse.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer pero...ha pasado.

\- Pero... ¿cómo? – Mary no lograba entender.

Regina alzó las dos cejas y suspiró pesadamente. Tendría que explicárselo todo. Típico de los Charminsgs, pensó.

\- Ya sabes cómo van estas cosas. – Entonó en tono diplomático. – Ha ocurrido lo mismo pero...entre nosotras. – Mary Margaret abrió un poco más la boca.

\- Pero...eso no es posible...- soltó una risita nerviosa. Dio por perdida a su hija así que se concentró en la alcaldesa – Regina...sois dos mujeres.

\- Lo sé. Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando recibí la noticia. Y Emma...- dijo mirando a la rubia y volviéndola a mirar para asegurarse – bueno, ya ves en qué estado se encuentra. – Pronunció con sorna.

Hubo un silencio que pareció alargarse por minutos.

\- Entiendo. – Comenzó Mary Margaret intentando relajarse para comprender. Parecía serena a pesar de su confusión. – Estas queriendo decirme que vosotras dos...eh...vosotras dos...

Regina asintió confirmándoselo.

\- Oh...- Mary se llevó la mano que había utilizado para señalarlas a su boca.

\- No estamos juntas, si eso es lo que te preocupa. – Intervino Regina para aclarar mejor la situación. – Pero estoy embarazada. – La morena más bajita asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo...

\- Magia. – Dijo Emma entusiasmada. Parecía orgullosa de sus palabras por fin pronunciadas. Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Mary Margaret observó a su hija y después se dirigió de nuevo a la alcaldesa esperando una explicación.

\- ¿Magia? – Regina se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir. Naturalmente es imposible pero...la realidad es que estoy embarazada y el bebé es de Emma. – La morena más bajita se quedó pensativa.

\- Estás segura de que el bebé no es de Robin. – Pronunció instantes después.

\- El bebé es mío. – Intervino Emma visiblemente ofendida.

Regina no se inmuto, pero experimentó una profunda sonrisa interior. Ya conocía aquella fijación de la rubia por aclarar que el bebé era suyo y no de Robin. Aunque no se veía capaz de reconocerlo algún día, le encantaba ver cómo Emma se ponía celosa. Porque era lo que hacía, se ponía celosa cada vez que alguien pensaba que el bebé era de Robin.

\- Pero tú y Robin...- Mary Margaret no se rindió a lo más lógico. Las mejillas de Regina se volvieron del color de sus labios. Aquel tema la incomodó. Miró a Emma quién no tardó en reaccionar.

¡Mary Margaret! ...- gritó ofuscada reprendiéndola con la mirada.

\- Lo siento Emma...solo...me resulta...difícil de creer.

\- Pues créelo, es la verdad. – Regina asintió para corroborarlo tragando saliva y alegrándose de que Emma hubiera intervenido. En realidad, no sabía por qué se había sentido tan incómoda, pero lo había hecho.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes más. Mary Margaret parecía cavilar sobre sus opciones. Regina esperaba que pusiera el grito en el cielo en cualquier momento. Emma seguía en su mundo esperando a que su madre dijera algo más.

\- Bien. – Las futuras madres se sobresaltaron imperceptiblemente al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon la voz de Mary Margaret. Parecía calmada. Alternó la mirada entre una y otra y finalmente la detuvo sobre su propia hija esbozando una amplia sonrisa antes de decidirse a abrazarla. – Estoy feliz por vosotras. – Se levantó y abrazó, para sorpresa de ambas, a Regina del mismo modo. Incluso a esta última...que se había quedado tan pasmada como Emma minutos antes...le dio un apretoncito en los hombros antes de bajar la mirada hasta su abdomen. – Ya no necesitarás ocultar esto. – Dijo tocándola suavemente. Su sonrisa no había desaparecido.

Realmente su vientre había crecido bastante en aquellos dos últimos meses. El embarazo era visible. Ese fue el motivo por el que decidieron contarlo, al menos, a Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Y ya está? – Logró pronunciar Emma a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – Preguntó su madre.

\- No sé...ella era tu archienemiga hasta hace dos días...

\- ¡Emma! – Regina y Mary Margaret alzaron su voz al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo...siento. – Emma se encogió de hombros. – No me refería a eso solo que...

\- Creo que lo hemos entendido, cariño. – Intervino Mary para sacarla del embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo.

Regina estaba demasiado conmovida por la reacción de Mary Margaret como para reparar en las impertinencias de Emma. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos. La morena más bajita volvió a mirarla y le sonrío tiernamente al ver su reacción.

\- Es increíble. – suspiró sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios – aun así hay mucho que averiguar. – La alcaldesa asintió, agradecida. - ¿Fue por eso por lo que trajiste de nuevo a Rumpelstiltskin?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué dijo él?

\- Que nunca antes había sentido una magia tan poderosa. – Mary Margaret frunció las cejas pensativa.

\- ¿Te has hecho ya alguna ecografía?

\- No. – Respondió Regina. – Justo esta tarde tengo la primera. Con todo lo de Emma y demás...no es que hayan sido unos días muy tranquilos precisamente. – Intentó justificarse.

\- ¿De cuánto estás?

\- Dos meses y medio.

\- ¿Diez semanas?

\- Sí.

\- Dios Regina...- la reprendió la morena más bajita. - ¿Y todavía no te has hecho la primera ecografía? – Preguntó incrédula. La morena se encogió de hombros mirando para otro lado. Mary Margaret suspiró. – Tú salud y la de ese bebé ahora son lo primero. Espero que Emma al menos se esté portando cómo es debido. – Dijo ahora reprendiendo con la mirada a su hija.

\- No puedo quejarme demasiado, sí. – Espetó Regina con mofa en la mirada.

\- Hey. – Soltó Emma. – No me he apartado de ti ni un minuto...- la alcaldesa enarcó una ceja...- siempre que me los has permitido, al menos. – Emma se amedrantó.

Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sus ojos cristalinos amenazaban con desbordarse. Las hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas constantemente. Definitivamente si alguien le hubiera contado aquello no hubiera sido capaz de creerlo nunca.

* * *

\- Llegas tarde. – Regina parecía enfadada.

Mary Margaret me ha estado dando la charla durante todo el día. Piensa que no estoy preparada para ser madre. – Dijo la salvadora entrando en la mansión. – Se ha olvidado del pequeño detalle de que ya lo soy. – Remarcó todas sus palabras.

Regina sonrío divertida. Últimamente lo hacía mucho, pensó Emma, quién también sonrío resignada metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros.

\- Se lo ha tomado muy bien. – Reflexionó Regina aún sorprendida por la actitud de Snow.

\- Sí. – Corroboró la rubia. – Incluso está entusiasmada. – Dijo pesadamente. Regina sonrío aún más. Definitivamente increíble, pensó para sus adentros. – Me ha dicho que la llamemos cuando terminemos. – Obviamente ella no pensaba hacerlo.

La morena asintió cogiendo sus cosas.

\- Si es que llegamos a tiempo. – Su tono autoritario volvió mientras abría la puerta y miraba inquisitorialmente a Emma quien entendió perfectamente que debía darse prisa en seguirla.

Definitivamente iba a volverse loca. Pensó mientras subía al coche de Regina y ésta se ponía en marcha hacia el hospital.

* * *

Whale se había extrañado sobremanera al verlas juntas. Ambas estaban sentadas en frente de él visiblemente nerviosas.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – Se atrevió a pronunciar, al fin, mirando a la alcaldesa. Ésta carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- El bebé que estoy esperando no es de Robin, es de Emma. – No podía negar lo evidente, así que decidió soltarlo de una vez.

Emma abrió bien los ojos. No esperaba aquel movimiento de la morena. Ni siquiera habían hablado de ello. Aunque no se quejó. Nadie se alegraba más de que todo el mundo supiera que ese bebé era suyo y no de Robin. Estaba harta de que todos hablaran del ladrón. La desesperaba. Miró a Whale con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El doctor se había quedado igual de pasmado que el resto al enterarse de la noticia.

\- Eso es...científicamente imposible, Regina. – Soltó nervioso sin entender.

\- Lo sé. No es ciencia Whale, es magia. – Dijo Regina. Whale se retrepó en su silla y se llevó las manos hasta sus labios. Sus ojos zigzagueaban.

\- ¿Estáis seguras? – Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Absolutamente. – Pronunció la morena con decisión. Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

\- Eso es...extraordinario...cómo ha ocurrido. – El doctor se mostró entusiasta. Sabía que la magia podía ser impredecible...incluso hasta el punto de volver a crear vida humana, como había comprobado en sus propias carnes.

\- Aún no hemos encontrado una explicación lógica- El tono de Regina, sin embargo, fue lineal. No tenía la menor intención de darle más explicaciones de las necesarias.

\- ¿Hay algún modo de comprobarlo? – Soltó de repente Emma. Regina se giró y clavó sus ojos color chocolate sobre los de ella, visiblemente molesta por aquella pregunta.

\- Bueno...desde luego. – Whale no pareció inmutarse y continúo entusiasta. – Podemos hacer una prueba de ADN, así saldríamos de dudas.

\- No hay ninguna duda. – Aclaró Regina. - ¿Podemos hacer la ecografía de una vez, por favor? – sentenció la alcaldesa.

\- Sí, por supuesto. – El doctor carraspeó antes de darse prisa en levantarse de su silla.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada cuando él se marchó. Regina estaba realmente molesta, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a Emma pensar algo así? La rubia, por su parte, sabía que Regina se había enfadado, y teniendo en cuenta cómo era su mal humor últimamente, una buena le esperaba cuando volviesen a su casa.

Instantes después una enfermera las llamó y ambas pasaron a la sala de ecografías donde Whale las esperaba sonriente. Cuando la chica se marchó, Regina posó sus ojos sobre él.

\- Supongo que no hace falta que diga que esto debe permanecer en secreto. – Whale alzó las cejas.

\- Desde luego. – Regina frunció el ceño, no estaba segura de poder confiar en él. – Te lo aseguro, Regina, jamás jugaría con la vida de un bebé.

La morena caviló sobre sus opciones. Teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de Whale y la manera en la que la había tratado desde que le había dicho que estaba embarazada, no tenía motivos para no creer en aquellas palabras. Ella asintió satisfecha.

\- Bien, súbete en la camilla, por favor.

Regina soltó sus cosas y obedeció al doctor. Emma se quedó en el fondo de la habitación, sin atreverse a moverse. No sabía por qué motivo, pero de repente, se sentía una intrusa en aquella sala. La morena, por su parte, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para percatarse de aquel pequeño detalle.

\- Relajaos. – Dijo el médico para romper el hielo. – Todo irá bien. – Alternó la mirada entre una y otra con media sonrisa. – Emma puedes acercarte más.

La rubia miró a Regina quien a su vez la miró como reparando en su presencia. Fue la morena quien le indicó con la mirada que podía hacerlo, no sin antes tragar saliva. Su boca se había quedado seca. Emma avanzó bastantes pasos hasta ponerse justo al lado de la alcaldesa. Desde allí, podía ver perfectamente la pantalla del ecógrafo. Whale le sonrío para tranquilizarla. Ella hizo lo propio pero su sonrisa denotaba nerviosismo.

El doctor levantó con cuidado la camisa de la alcaldesa y procedió a verter un líquido viscoso y transparente sobre su abdomen.

\- Esto esta frío. – Le advirtió antes de hacerlo.

La morena se removió cuando lo sintió sobre su piel. Whale tenía razón, estaba realmente frío.

\- Bien. – Comenzó él con tono profesional. – Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en la décima semana de embarazo... – alternó su mirada entre ambas. – hoy podremos ver perfectamente al bebé. Aun no su sexo, sin embargo, sus brazos, sus piernas, incluso sus dedos deberían estar formados. Así que preparaos, vais a ver por primera vez a vuestro hijo. – Terminó con una sonrisa.

El corazón de ambas dio un vuelco por separado. Incluso el bebé pareció removerse dentro de Regina, aunque eso era imposible porque aún era muy pequeño. Todos miraron a la pantalla mientras Whale posaba el aparato de ultrasonido por el bajo vientre de la alcaldesa.

\- Allá vamos. – Dijo.

Y en la pantalla apareció una imagen que ninguna pudo identificar como un bebé. Él, sin embargo, sonrío.

\- Increíble. – Ambas lo miraron expectantes. Ninguna podía ver nada. – Veis esto de aquí. – El dibujó un círculo sobre el centro de la pantalla. Apretó más sobre el abdomen de Regina para centrar la imagen. – Este de aquí, es vuestro hijo.

Regina soltó un suspiro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Emma por su parte, abrió bien los suyos y su cara se tornó del color de las paredes.

\- ¿Es un bebé normal? – Era lo que más había preocupado a Regina. Principal motivo por el que había estado retrasando aquel momento. Tenía miedo de que algo fuese mal.

\- Totalmente. – Confirmó el doctor. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. El continuó. – Ves esto de aquí. – Ella asintió. – Estas son sus manos. Sus dedos. Sus piernas...estos son sus ojos. – Whale señaló en la pantalla todo lo que fue describiendo. – Esto de aquí es su sexo...pero...aún no puedo distinguir qué es. – Dijo fijándose con más esfuerzo en la pantalla.

Él las miró a ambas y les sonrío amablemente. La salvadora no sabía dónde meterse. Por meter algo en algún lado metió sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros con los puños bien apretados. Se sentía terriblemente embriagada. Regina, por su parte, no ocultaba ni su sonrisa ni sus lágrimas.

\- La placenta está perfectamente desarrollada. – Continuó Whale observando la pantalla. Asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, ahora voy a medir el feto.

Ambas asintieron obnubiladas.

Al cabo de unos minutos trabajando con aquel aparato, el doctor habló de nuevo.

\- Tres con cincuenta y siete centímetros. – Susurró sonriendo. – Todo está estupendamente. Tu embarazo se desarrolla de forma normal, aunque será mejor asegurarse de que todo continúa correctamente haciendo una ecografía cada mes. – Continúo mientras limpiaba aquel líquido del abdomen de la reina.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en el camino de vuelta a la mansión. Ambas parecían estar demasiado absortas y perdidas en sus propios pensamientos y emociones. Había sido una sensación increíble. Regina jamás pensó en poder experimentar nada igual.

Y en cuanto a Emma...bueno ella estaba...confusa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, se sentía completamente embriagada y apenas podía reaccionar.

Cuando ella estuvo embarazada de Henry su mundo se tambaleaba y estaba destrozada psicológicamente. En ningún momento sintió emoción o entusiasmo por su bebé. Solo dolor. Un dolor que tuvo que pasar sola. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos...en aquellos momentos sentía algo tan cercano a la plena felicidad que tenía miedo de que todo fuese un sueño. Se moría de miedo, en realidad.

Regina aparcó el coche delante de su puerta y ambas lo abandonaron. La morena se encaminó de inmediato hacia la puerta de la mansión. La rubia la siguió reticente. Continuaba nerviosa.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, sus visitas a aquella casa se habían reanudado, como tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, la alcaldesa parecía evasiva a pasar demasiado tiempo con ella, y casi siempre le pedía amablemente que se marchara alegando que era tarde. Ese día ya era muy tarde, sin embargo, como la morena no le había dicho nada, Emma se decidió a seguirla.

Regina cerró la puerta después de haber dejado pasar a Emma. Ambas se miraron sin decir nada. La morena no tardó en hablar.

\- ¿Un examen de ADN, en serio? – Estaba igual de nerviosa que Emma, aunque intentara controlarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que desahogarse con su acompañante. Eso le resulto más fácil que decir cualquier otra cosa de las que se le venían pasando por la cabeza desde que habían salido del hospital.

\- Lo siento...pensé... – La rubia se encogió.

\- Acaso no has comprobado ya que el bebé es tuyo.

Emma sabía a lo que se refería. Desde aquel incidente en el que ella se había vuelto oscura había comenzado a experimentar una conexión con el bebé que Regina no podía sentir. Al menos no igual que ella, porque lo que la morena si podía sentir, era que cuando la rubia estaba cerca su cuerpo se relajaba y sus náuseas desaparecían para volver a aparecer cuando ella se marchaba. De hecho, en la última semana solo le había permitido pasar más tiempo con ella para alargar aquellos momentos en los que podía descansar del malestar general.

\- Hace casi dos semanas que no puedo sentirlo.

\- ¿Cómo? – La morena se preocupó.

\- No...no me refiero a que no pueda sentirlo...- la rubia se apresuró a corregirse al ver su preocupación – me refiero a que...bueno...no has vuelto a dejarme...tocarlo.

Regina enarcó una ceja y relajó sus fracciones.

\- No vuelvas a asustarme así. – La reprendió avanzando hasta el salón. Ella la siguió. Cuando entró la vio lanzando una bola de fuego hasta la chimenea. Debía estar de mal humor, porque normalmente era una tarea que hacía de forma manual. – No quiero interrumpir nuestra conversación. – Se justificó la alcaldesa sentándose en el sofá. Suspiró cuando lo hizo, por fin podía relajarse. Tener a Emma allí acompañaba a ello por los motivos que ya conocían. Emma lo sabía y por eso se sentó en el sofá de al lado, intentando no hacerlo muy lejos de ella.

\- Whale ha dicho que todo marcha bien. No hay motivo para preocuparse. – dijo dejando asomar una sonrisita tímida a sus labios. No sabía cómo mostrarse con Regina. Últimamente la tenía totalmente confundida.

\- Aun así no quiero correr riesgos. Te recuerdo que no es un embarazo muy común.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – hizo una pausa antes de atreverse a continuar - ¿entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué? – Preguntó Regina sin saber a lo que podía referirse. Su tono era el de casi siempre, frío, lineal y un tanto irónico. La rubia tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- Me dejarías...tocarte. – Regina alzó las cejas sorprendida por la petición de Emma.

Se había negado a sí misma que el momento que experimentaron juntas semanas atrás la había descolocado bastante. Pero lo cierto era que así había sido. Y desde entonces, había preferido mantener la distancia entre ellas, por motivos obvios. No quería confusiones. Ni para ella ni para Emma.

Sin embargo...después de aquella tarde...bueno...para ser francos después de aquella tarde se había sentido bastante mal con respecto a la participación de Emma en todo aquello. Era cierto que la dejaba acompañarla a menudo, pero solo si ella se lo permitía. Desde el altercado con la Emma oscura la Emma normal se había mostrado bastante tímida a la hora de acercarse a ella, incluso prudente. Ya no era tan espontánea o impulsiva como siempre. Al menos cuando estaban a solas. Como si tuviera miedo a que ella pudiera malinterpretar sus intenciones. Y lo cierto era que ella tampoco había ayudado mucho, más bien se había aprovechado de aquella situación.

La rubia le había demostrado que quería estar a su lado incondicionalmente. Y no le había exigido nada. Al contrario, había satisfecho todas sus demandas. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a toda aquella situación que la tenía tan confusa. Y cuanto más vueltas le daba al asunto, más confundida se sentía.

No podía negar, sin embargo y para su fastidio, que la presencia de la rubia la reconfortaba, y en los últimos días, en especial durante la última noche que había sido realmente mala, la había echado de menos cuando se había marchado de su lado. Siempre porque ella se lo pedía. No podía olvidar aquel detalle. Había estado pensando sobre la posibilidad de que, tal vez si se lo pedía, también la rubia accedería a quedarse un poco más con ella. Incluso había estado dándole vueltas a una idea loca. Aunque aquello era demasiado. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvió a centrarse en la rubia que la miraba esperando una contestación.

\- Supongo que sí. – Dijo al fin. La rubia saltó sobre su asiento.

\- ¿En serio? – la cara se le había iluminado.

\- En serio. – Regina sonrío al verla así.

Lo cierto era que comenzaba a adorar aquella faceta de la salvadora. No se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos pero cada vez eran más evidentes sus nuevas afinidades para con ella. Sin saberlo, estaban creando un vínculo mucho más profundo del que ambas pudiesen haber imaginado jamás para ellas dos.

Emma se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír. Su corazón se había acelerado y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada. Así pudo descubrirlo Regina cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado.

\- Respira. – Susurró con cierto tono de mofa. Aunque no podía negar que estaba enternecida.

La salvadora la miró con ojos zigzagueantes. Como un niño delante de su caramelo preferido. A pesar de haber utilizado aquel tono frío, el corazón de Regina también había comenzado a latir con fuerza ante las sensaciones que provocaban en ella las reacciones de la rubia y su proximidad tan cercana. Pudo ver como Emma tragó saliva tras escucharla. Ella hizo lo mismo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que intentó contener sin éxito. Definitivamente, las hormonas estaban afectando a su autocontrol.

La rubia esperó a tener una señal por parte de Regina para poder tocarla. Ella se percató de aquel detalle. Estaba actuando igual que lo hacía últimamente. Pensó Regina. Entonces, para sorpresa de la rubia comenzó a sacar su camisa de su falda y la elevó hasta la altura de sus pechos.

Efectivamente, su abdomen estaba mucho más abultado que la última vez que Emma pudo verlo. Su corazón se aceleró aún más. Ninguna decía nada. Al ver que la rubia no se atrevía a tocarla, la morena cogió su mano, como la última vez, y la guio hasta posarla delicadamente sobre su vientre. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Emma sobre su piel.

Era una sensación realmente embriagadora. Era increíble cómo sus sensaciones podían variar tanto de un instante a otro. En aquellos momentos. Con la mano de la salvadora sobre su abdomen, se sentía absolutamente reconfortada. No se paró a pensar en cómo aquello podía ser posible. Aquel día, después de tantas emociones, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de aquella sensación que tanto la agradaba. En aquellos momentos no quería pensar más, solo quería abandonarse ante aquellos sentimientos tan apaciguadores.

La rubia paseó la palma de su mano por toda la zona. Con cuidado. Procurándole amables caricias sobre su vientre. Sabía perfectamente que Regina se sentía mejor cuando ella estaba cerca. Y quería que así fuera. Mientras estaba concentrada en su tarea, miles de sensaciones invadiendo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas hasta que una se escapó.

Regina se inquietó al sentir la gota en su barriga. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado momentos antes para mirar a la rubia que se había apresurado a secarla.

\- Emma... – la agarró por la barbilla para que alzara la cara hacia ella. - ¿Qué te ocurre? – Se alarmó. Eran contadas las veces en las que la salvadora había derramado alguna lágrima, y ella lo sabía. La rubia se retiró de su contacto e intentó secarse rápidamente las lágrimas de su cara con sus manos.

\- Nada es solo que...demasiadas emociones en un solo día. – La morena creyó comprenderla, porque a ella le pasaba justo lo mismo. Y por un momento se sintió identificada con ella. – Últimamente, en realidad. – Se corrigió la salvadora con una sonrisilla que pretendía quitarle hierro al asunto. La morena esbozó una sonrisa cómplice antes de decidirse a hablar.

\- Creo que ambas necesitamos descansar. – Dijo sin pensar.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Estoy de acuerdo. – La rubia se recompuso rápidamente y se levantó de su lado. Regina frunció el ceño extrañada.

\- Emma...- apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. No había sido consciente de lo que había dicho y de lo que aquellas palabras podían significar para Emma.

\- Ya me marcho. Ha sido...bonito. – Logró pronunciar la rubia atropelladamente señalando su abdomen.

Ella bajó su camisa y se levantó para estar a la misma altura que Emma. No se había explicado bien o ella lo había entendido todo mal, como de costumbre. Aunque quizás la culpa fuese suya. Pensó Regina. Tragó saliva antes de pronunciar palabra pues su boca se había quedado seca al ver cómo Emma estaba decidida a marcharse.

\- Tal vez...- no sabía cómo decir aquello –... bueno quizás podrías... – su nerviosismo nublaba su mente – quedarte esta noche... – los ojos de la salvadora se abrieron de par en par – si quieres. – Terminó Regina más nerviosa de lo que le hubiese gustado mostrarse. Los segundos en los que Emma guardó silencio se le hicieron eternos.

\- ¿Aquí? – La morena asintió. - ¿En tu casa?

\- Evidentemente, señorita Swan. – Dijo Regina con mofa. Incluso en aquella tesitura conseguía acabar con su paciencia.

Señorita Swan Emma no recordaba la última vez que Regina la había llamado de aquella manera...sin embargo, ahora parecía música celestial para sus oídos. No recordaba que aquellas dos palabras sonasen tan bien cuando eran pronunciadas por los labios de la alcaldesa. La sonrisa de la salvadora se volvió boba. Regina abrió bien los ojos para recordarle que aún le debía una respuesta, aunque ella ya creía saber cuál sería.

\- Sí. – Dijo sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. – Quiero decir...claro que sí...si eso es lo que tú quieres...- Pronunció con cautela intentando ocultar su entusiasmo. Pero a la alcaldesa no se le escapaba ni un solo gesto que saliese de Emma. Había aprendido a leerla como un libro abierto. Tanto como la rubia a ella.

\- Es lo que deseo, sí. – Al verla así, decidió aprovecharse un poco de ella. Le parecía divertida y enternecedora, por mucho que se empeñase en negarlo, aquella faceta de la salvadora.

La voz de Regina la puso nerviosa sin saber por qué. Tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos. Brillaban divertidos e incluso juraría que podía ver un destello de malicia en ellos. Respiró para coger aire imperceptiblemente y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que iba a pasar la noche con Regina, allí, en su mansión, juntas y solas. De repente su mente se nubló. Nunca habían pasado la noche juntas. Sus rodillas flojearon y sus piernas se doblaron.

Al verla tan nerviosa, Regina se sintió fuerte. Ella también lo había estado. Pero saber que era capaz de provocar aquellas sensaciones en la salvadora, aquella a la que nunca había visto empequeñecerse delante de ella, la hacía sentirse poderosa. Y le gustaba.

\- No tengo nada que ponerme para dormir. – Aunque a veces...ahora que lo pensaba...la rubia seguía consiguiendo exasperarla con sus tonterías. Aquello, de hecho, era algo que conseguía muy a menudo. Sobre todo cuando se juntaba con su hijo Henry. Regina enarcó ambas cejas, incrédula.

\- Puedo prestarte algo, no te preocupes por eso.

Emma asintió. Seguía estando nerviosa.

\- ¿Dó...dónde voy a dormir? – Se apresuró a preguntar por fin.

\- ¿Dónde te gustaría dormir? – La voz de Regina sonó juguetona. Se sentía en pleno apogeo. Seguramente, debería haber achacado parte de aquella sensación de vigorosidad a las hormonas.

El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido y pareció quedarse paralizada. Regina le sonrío de nuevo con malicia. No se habían apartado la una del frente de la otra.

\- Tal vez podrías pensártelo mientras me pongo cómoda y te presto algo para que hagas lo mismo. – Le dijo la morena expresivamente antes de moverse y avanzar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba de la mansión.

Emma se giró para mirarla con la boca entreabierta. Y cuando consiguió reaccionar, tragó saliva y la siguió sin demora.

Entró tímidamente en el cuarto de la morena. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en aquella ocasión todo se veía diferente. Regina ya se había quitado sus tacones y su chaqueta y había dejado un pijama sobre su cama. Cuando la vio entrar. Lo cogió y se lo acercó ella misma.

\- Gracias. – Pronunció Emma con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta cuando se escuchó a sí misma.

Regina se giró de nuevo para contener su sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender le gustaba provocar aquello que ella sabía que provocaba en la salvadora. Entró en el baño y entrecerró la puerta. Tardo apenas unos minutos en cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando salió, Emma también había hecho lo mismo. Para su sorpresa, solamente se había puesto la parte de abajo del pijama. Arriba solo llevaba su característica camiseta de tirantes blancos.

\- Prefiero dormir así, si no te importa. – Se explicó la rubia.

\- No veo por qué habría de hacerlo. – Dijo ella mientras apartaba sus sábanas y se introducía en su cama bajo la atenta mirada de Emma. Permanecía en silencio, pero al ver que la salvadora seguía sin atreverse a hablar se decidió a hacerlo ella misma. - ¿Te has decidido ya? – Preguntó con marcada perversidad.

\- Supongo que la habitación de invitados está justo al lado...- Comenzó Emma con timidez. Ella asintió y la rubia se sintió ligeramente decepcionada por tener que apartarse tan pronto de su vista.

\- ¿No vas a darle las buenas noches a nuestro hijo? – Oyó la voz ronca de la morena a su espalda cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su corazón reanudó un bombeó desesperado por llevar oxígeno a todas las zonas de su cuerpo. Nuestro hijo Esas palabras penetraron en su cuerpo bañándolo de infinita calidez. Se giró con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Regina la correspondió al verla y se corrió hacia el lado izquierdo para que Emma pudiera sentarse a su lado.

Cuando lo hizo, la rubia parecía haber recobrado sus energías. Despacio, para sorpresa de Regina y a diferencia de lo que había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, Emma llevó su mano hasta su abdomen. La miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso para tocarla. La morena se lo concedió con la mirada.

Ahí estaba esa sensación que tanto la embriagaba. Esa sensación que tanto la reconfortaba. Siempre que la rubia la tocaba lo sentía de manera automática. Al ver la expresión de calidez en el rostro de Regina, Emma se atrevió a ir más lejos y comenzó a desabrochar su pijama hasta la altura de su diafragma bajo la atenta mirada de Regina que se había agrandado.

Cuando terminó. Al ver cómo Regina no se lo había impedido. Llevó su mano de inmediato de vuelta al lugar en donde encajaba tan bien. La acarició con ternura durante unos instantes. Al cabo de un momento, como guiada por una fuerza sobre humana, Emma comenzó a inclinarse hacia Regina.

La morena pudo sentir la respiración de la rubia sobre su vientre, algo que le provocó escalofríos. Sin embargo no la detuvo. Al ver que no lo hacía, la rubia posó su cara, finalmente, sobre el abdomen de la alcaldesa. Paseó sus mejillas por su piel tersa y suave. Tal y como había imaginado que sería en infinidad de ocasiones.

Se atrevió a dar un paso más y giró su cabeza lentamente. Ahora fueron sus labios los que pasearon por el vientre desnudo de Regina, que creyó que podría morir de placer tan solo con aquellas inocentes y cariñosas caricias. Cuando sus terminaciones nerviosas enviaron corrientes eléctricas a su entrepierna apretó sus muslos y tragó saliva. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

\- Emma...- Llamó su atención. Su voz sonó ronca. No pudo evitarlo.

La rubia sonrío sin que la viera. Ella había sentido exactamente lo mismo. Y se alegró de que la parase, porque pensó que no podría hacerlo si ella no se lo impedía. Dejó un pequeño beso al lado de su ombligo antes de volver a incorporarse un poco.

\- Buenas noches. – Susurró en su vientre. Regina se estremeció aún más al escucharla. Pensó que se volvería loca de un momento a otro. Miles de sensaciones chocaban en su interior.

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Emma se incorporó por completo a su lado. En sus ojos se podía leer la misma emoción. Aquel momento había sido mágico, así lo habían sentido ambas.

Fue Emma la primera que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para intentar romper la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente. Regina llevó sus manos hasta su abdomen y lo acarició allí donde Emma lo había besado antes de proceder a abrochar sus botones. Se concentró en esa tarea durante un momento.

\- No sé cómo lidiar con todo esto, Emma. – Confesó con sinceridad la morena, para sorpresa de la rubia.

\- Yo tampoco. – Optó por ser sincera también, al fin y al cabo era lo que sentía.

La morena soltó el aire que estaba guardando por la nariz mientras arqueaba la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba y fruncía el ceño. Aquel gesto mostraba comprensión y gratitud. Emma lo conocía bien.

\- Aprenderemos a hacerlo, no voy a rendirme. – Continúo la rubia con una nueva valentía creciendo en su interior. Regina enarcó las cejas, no sabía exactamente en qué sentido iban aquellas palabras. Aunque barajaba varias opciones, no sabía cuál la ponía más nerviosa. Emma sonrío satisfecha al leer su rostro y se animó a continuar. – Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti.

El corazón de la morena dejó de latir por unos instantes. Aquello realmente no se lo esperaba. Su juego se había vuelto por completo en contra suya. La situación se le había escapado de las manos y ahora no era ella quién la controlaba. Algo comenzó a removerse en su interior.

\- Si te refieres al bebé no...- intentó salir del paso pero no lo consiguió.

\- No me refiero a eso. – Emma volvía a comportarse como Emma. Sin miedo y con decisión. La morena tragó saliva.

\- Emma... – pronunció Regina lentamente.

\- Déjame dormir contigo esta noche.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me gustaría que me dejases dormir contigo esta noche. – Definitivamente su juego se había vuelto totalmente en contra suya, pensó. Al ver la reacción de su acompañante Emma se apresuró a explicarse. No quería asustarla. – No pretendo hacer nada...solo...me gustaría que me dejases dormir contigo.

Regina no supo qué decir. Se había quedado petrificada. Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio, finalmente tragó saliva y habló no sin cierta dificultad.

\- Está bien. – aceptó para alegría de Emma. No sabía que fuerzas sobrenaturales la habían llevado a decir eso. – pero solo por esta noche. – Sancionó para advertirla de que era ella la que seguía teniendo el control de la situación.

Cuando Emma asintió la alcaldesa se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pudiera meterse bajo las sábanas. Definitivamente aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga. Demasiado. Pensó Regina al cabo de un rato ya con la luz apagada, el corazón desbocado y los ojos fijos en la ventana del fondo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones! **

**Y no os preocupéis por el asunto de los villanos...lo iremos viendo...todo tiene una explicación...aunque quizás tengamos que avanzar hasta casi el final para entender ciertas cosas...de todas formas no será muy larga la espera...creo...**

**Happy weekend! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo, llego un poco tarde, pero llego! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que no os decepcione y que os siga gustando la historia! **

**Gracias por comentar! Me ENCANTA leeros! Estoy buscando un tiempo para poder comentar más lo que os va pareciendo...pero de momento solo encuentro tiempo para dejar capítulos, perdón! Pero os sigo! **

**SAlu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 11. La tempestad**

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ...

Los insistentes gritos que se escuchaban por toda la casa las despertaron.

Regina se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza para poder escuchar mejor. No se había equivocado. Emma, a su espalda, hizo lo mismo solo que con bastante más pesadez.

\- ¿Quién grita a estas horas de la mañana? – Comentó la salvadora antes de volver a enterrarse en el cuello de la morena y acurrucarse contra su espalda mientras acomodaba mejor el brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo.

\- Emma...- Regina se incorporó algo más e intentó evitar que la rubia la arrastrara con ella. – Emma...- la llamó de nuevo removiéndose e incorporándose para que la rubia la escuchara.

Ni si quiera se había percatado del pequeño detalle de que ambas estaban bien abrazadas cuando se despertaron. Y la rubia había vuelto a pegarse a ella como si eso fuera lo más natural y llevasen haciéndolo toda la vida.

\- Emma...- insistió. – es Henry. – La rubia abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez prestando más atención.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los gritos de Henry se elevaron instantes antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y entrara en ella sobresaltado.

\- ¡Mierda! – Emma dio un respingo mientras que Regina tragaba saliva y se cubría con la sábana, claramente avergonzada. Eso no debería haber pasado bajo ningún concepto.

\- Henry...- Dijo la morena al chico que se había quedado parado con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Mamá...Mamá...- logró pronunciar alternando la mirada entre sus dos madres que en aquellos momentos se encontraban en la misma cama.

\- Chico, esto no es lo que parece... – Comenzó Emma.

Henry pareció reaccionar, por fin.

\- Ahora no importa, mamá – dijo dirigiéndose a Regina – ¡Gold ha liberado al autor!

\- ¡Cómo! – Ambas exclamaron a la vez.

Regina frunció el ceño y se tornó pensativa mientras que Emma se incorporaba de la cama de inmediato buscando su ropa que había dejado encima de la butaca del fondo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Henry? – Preguntó Regina mientras hacía lo mismo intentando mantener más calma de la que estaba demostrando Emma.

\- Yo la encontré, en la mansión del autor...- dijo Henry acelerado. – encontré la llave y Maléfica y Cruella me la robaron. No pude hacer nada. – Regina frunció el ceño y se acercó de inmediato a su hijo, preocupada.

\- Estás bien, te han hecho algo. – Dijo tocándolo por todos lados para comprobar que no tenía ningún rasguño.

\- Estoy bien, mamá. – Dijo el chico sonriendo un poco y zafándose de los manoseos de su morena madre.

Emma había escuchado todo en silencio, pero su rostro se había llenado de preocupación al igual que el de la morena.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- Escapó.

\- ¿Cómo que escapó? – Preguntó Regina.

\- Gold lo está buscando, tenemos que encontrarlo antes que él. – dijo el chico mirando a Emma – Si consigue encontrarlo antes que nosotros...- se giró ahora para mirar a Regina con cara de preocupación – no dejará que escriba tu final feliz, mamá.

Regina quedó conmovida por las palabras de su pequeño. Definitivamente se estaba haciendo todo un hombre. Ella sonrío con los ojos cristalinos, seguramente a causa de los desajustes hormonales por los que estaba pasando su cuerpo.

\- Lo encontraremos. – Intervino Emma decidida mientras se metía en el baño de Regina mirando a ambos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Henry pareció darse cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Por qué...habéis dormido juntas? – Preguntó con inseguridad y visiblemente contrariado. Regina carraspeó. No sabía qué contestar a eso.

\- Sí, Henry. – Optó por la sinceridad, como acostumbraba a hacer con Henry últimamente. El chico frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Ella tampoco habló.

En esos momentos la puerta volvió a abrirse y Emma apareció ya vestida y preparada para salir.

\- Regina...- dijo acelerada –tú quédate aquí. Voy a ver qué ha pasado.

\- De ninguna manera, yo voy con vosotros. – Emma pareció dubitativa pero finalmente cedió.

\- Está bien, te esperamos abajo. – Sentenció. Y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Regina. "Y aunque no te pareciera bien, querida". Pensó la morena para sus adentros.

* * *

Apenas unos minutos después Regina bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras de su casa. Impecablemente vestida y arreglada. Como siempre. Emma no lograba a entender cómo conseguía hacer aquello. La rubia movió un poco la cabeza para salir de su letargo e indicar que podían irse.

Los tres salieron a la calle. Todo parecía en calma. Pero Regina sabía que no lo estaba. Podía sentir la magia que se palpaba en el ambiente. Su respiración se aceleró. Aquello era preocupante. Gold la había traicionado y ahora, gracias a ella, contaba con la ayuda de tres villanas más. Cada una con más potencial que la otra. Aunque no más que ella, pensó para reconfortarse un poco.

Subieron hasta el coche de Emma que había permanecido aparcado en la puerta de la mansión toda la noche y pusieron rumbo a casa de Mary Margaret y David.

Nada más llegar Mary se abalanzó sobre su hija claramente preocupada.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado? Hemos estado intentando localizaros toda la noche. – Preguntó David también preocupado.

Ambas se miraron con cara de circunstancias. Henry las miró a ambas y pudo notar como el ambiente se tensaba entre ellas. Había algo que sus madres no le estaban contando desde hacía tiempo, eso lo sabía, lo que no sabía era qué podía ser...pero ahora...ahora todo estaba volviéndose demasiado confuso.

Regina carraspeó antes de responder, ya que pensó que la rubia no sería capaz de dar una explicación contundente.

\- Emma ha pasado la noche en la mansión. – Dijo mirando a Mary Margaret. Emma la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. David frunció el ceño un poco confundido.

Sin embargo Mary Margaret, cómplice con Regina, asintió tranquilamente. No era momento de enfrentar crisis familiares.

\- Regina – comenzó preocupada – si Gold encuentra a ese autor antes que nosotros...no sabemos qué es lo que pretende.

\- Lo sé. – Regina asintió y se subió a uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Parecía pensativa, pero también contrariada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Emma.

\- Es solo que...si Gold piensa exigirle al autor que escriba sus finales felices, los de los villanos...- miró a Emma – los finales felices de los héroes desaparecerán.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

\- Sé que ese era su plan. Desde el principio. – Le respondió la morena.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Emma indignada. Regina se encogió de hombros.

\- Pensaba que yo lograría encontrar al autor primero. Y así ha sido...- señaló a su hijo. – Pero me equivoqué. Gold me ha traicionado.

\- ¡Regina! – Gritó la salvadora indignada.

\- Lo tenía todo bajo control.

\- Ya lo veo. – Le escupió con rabia.

\- Emma ahora no es momento de reproches. Debemos actuar y rápido. – Intervino Mary Margaret.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo David. - ¿Hay algo más que no nos hayas contado, Regina? – La miró con el ceño fruncido.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar. Todos los allí presentes la miraron atentamente.

\- Debe de haber algo más...Gold me mintió desde el principio, estoy segura. La resurrección de Maléfica, la llegada de Úrsula y Cruella...

\- Úrsula ha desaparecido. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Cómo? – La alcaldesa frunció el ceño.

\- Al parecer tenía asuntos pendientes con Hook...se enzarzaron en una pelea pero...después ella le devolvió su barco y él le dio algo que ella había perdido. No sabemos mucho sobre esa historia.

\- ¿Y dónde están ahora? – Preguntó Emma contrariada.

\- Parece que se han marchado. – Dijo Mary Margaret resignada.

\- ¿Cómo? – Espetó la salvadora. - ¿Y a nadie se le ha ocurrido contarme nada? – Todos miraron a Emma. Estaba realmente indignada.

\- Me pareció que estabas demasiado ocupada atendiendo otros asuntos. – Soltó Mary Margaret. David y Henry la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Las demás sabían de lo que hablaban.

\- Bueno eso ahora no importa, en el caso de que eso fuese verdad...nos habríamos quitado de encima a un calamar contra el que luchar...- dijo Regina de nuevo pensativa.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, entonces? – Preguntó David dispuesto.

\- Hay que encontrar al autor antes que Gold.

\- Bien, por donde empezamos. – Preguntó Emma.

\- Será mejor que nos separemos.

\- Bien. Vosotros iréis a la zona del puerto. – Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a sus padres que asintieron con la cabeza. – Nosotros cubriremos el bosque y la cabaña. Tal vez aún estén allí.

\- ¿Y yo? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Henry, es muy peligroso, tú te quedas aquí. – Sentenció Regina muy seria.

\- Pero...Mamá...- Se quejó Henry mirando a su rubia madre. – Tu madre tiene razón chico, es demasiado peligroso. Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo mientras miraba con cara de preocupación a Regina.

Ella sabía bien que para la morena también era peligroso. Sabía que Gold se había acercado a ella por alguna razón. Evidentemente traspasar las fronteras de la ciudad había sido un motivo. Pero había algo más...había intentado volverla oscura y después había intentado capturar a Regina. Las necesitaba para algo, de eso estaba segura.

\- Bien, vamos. – Dijo David cogiendo sus cosas seguido de Mary Margaret.

Ellas asintieron y los siguieron. Regina abrazó a su hijo antes de salir bajo la atenta mirada de Emma. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mirada antes de marcharse y asegurarse de que dejaba la puerta bien cerrada.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. Solo la luz de la linterna que Emma llevaba en sus manos iluminaba el camino. Las respiraciones de ambas eran agitadas. Llevaban demasiado tiempo buscando en vano. No habían encontrado al autor por ninguna parte. Ni si quiera sabían qué aspecto tenía. Aun así no se habían topado con nadie.

Emma iba delante, mientras que Regina cerraba el paso, con cautela, aquello no le gustaba nada. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y demasiado en calma. Pensó. De repente se oyó un sonido. Parecía un murmullo en el viento. Pero no dejó de ser extraño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la salvadora cayó al suelo justo delante de ella.

\- ¡Emma! – gritó y corrió hacia ella.

Su corazón se estremeció y reanudó su marcha con fuerza descargando adrenalina por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando llegó a su altura se agachó y la volteó. Emma parecía completamente dormida. Unos pasos la obligaron a volver la vista a su espalda.

Las fracciones de su rostro se tornaron duras y sus ojos lo miraron con rabia y cautela mientras él se paraba justo delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Escupió.

\- Nada que no tenga arreglo, querida. Maléfica perfeccionó su hechizo para dormir. – Respondió él muy tranquilo.

Regina apretó su mandíbula antes de levantarse. Se había tranquilizado a la vez que había puesto su atención en que si Gold la necesitaba dormida era que solamente la buscaba a ella.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le preguntó. Sabía bien que no hace mucho la complicidad entre ambos había existido. Sin embargo, ahora, parecía haber vuelto a ser el más malvado de los oscuros. Algo que no lograba entender.

\- Supongo que tienes delante a un hombre que lo ha perdido todo. – Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Solamente que colabores conmigo. Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así. – Señaló a la salvadora que yacía en el suelo.

\- No pienso ayudarte a destruir los finales felices de los héroes, si es lo que quieres.

\- Creo que no lo has entendido bien, Regina. Si ellos ganan, nosotros perdemos. – Se refirió de nuevo a Emma.

\- Creo que el que no lo has entendido bien has sido tú. – Espetó ella con rabia en la mirada. Él sonrío con malicia.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – Sentenció casi en un susurro. Y con un movimiento de su mano, Regina cayó al suelo.

* * *

Sus sentidos volvieron a activarse. El ambiente era cálido. Estaba en un lugar familiar. Se reconfortó. Abrió los ojos lentamente con todas las energías con las que la pesadez que sentía le permitió. Se tensó inmediatamente. Un movimiento la alertó de que sus manos estaban atadas. Miró al frente y encontró a Gold de nuevo con una sonrisa en su cara. No necesitaba echar un vistazo a su alrededor, estaban en su mausoleo, podía sentirlo.

\- ¿Ahora soy tu prisionera? – su voz fue un susurro malvado. Gold asintió antes de hablar.

\- Tú y el autor. – Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. – Aunque el parece ser mucho más inteligente que tú. – La señaló con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Volvió a preguntar la morena que no entendía nada.

\- Verás, a la hora de hacer elecciones, nunca has sido demasiado inteligente. – La morena movió sus manos bruscamente pero las esposas se lo impidieron.

\- No más magia por hoy, querida. – Las pupilas de Regina estaban dilatadas y su rostro era duro. - Solo me aseguro de que eliges el bando correcto.

\- Estoy en el bando correcto.

\- Sigues sin entenderlo, Regina. – Dijo él con paciencia. – Tú salvadora – pronunció con asco – ha iniciado su camino hacia la oscuridad. No hay marcha atrás. Una vez haya llegado hasta el final, obtendremos aquello que tú y yo ansiamos. Sin embargo, mi pequeño ensayo salió mal...como me temía...- Regina entreabrió la boca para coger aire...debía de estar entendiendo mal...un malestar se apoderó de su estómago...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La poción que le di a Emma. – Comentó resaltando algo que para él era obvio – aquel hechizo tenía un efecto limitado...sin embargo, su efecto fue más efímero de lo que yo esperaba, por culpa de eso, me temo. – El oscuro señaló su vientre con su dedo. El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco, después, todo se paró a su alrededor.

\- Dijiste que no sabías nada...- Masculló Regina, con rabia, entre dientes. Él sonrío sin disimulo.

\- Tal vez no te contara todos los detalles. Pero te voy a dar una nueva oportunidad. Me ayudarás a que nada se interponga entre Emma y su oscuridad.

\- Jamás.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – Dijo con mofa el oscuro mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo.- He encontrado esto en uno de tus bolsillos – Regina se tensó. – Supongo que estás preocupada por tu querido Robin...harías bien en estarlo.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Robin? – Preguntó ella, visiblemente inquieta.

\- Harás exactamente lo que yo te diga...o lo perderás todo. – Dijo entregándole el papel y señalando su vientre. – Regina se levantó bruscamente y lo enfrentó.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que quieras de mi bebé, no lo tendrás. No conseguirás salirte con la tuya. – Lo amenazó. El río sacando un móvil de su otro bolsillo.

\- Llama. – Dijo él liberándola de sus ataduras y entregándole el papel con el número de teléfono de Robin Hood y su propio teléfono. Ella tragó saliva y miró lo que tenía entre sus manos. El oscuro guardó silencio esperando a que Regina tomase una decisión.

La morena se sentó de nuevo para intentar calmarse y marcó el número de teléfono que Emma le había conseguido tiempo atrás y al que no se había atrevido a llamar. O más bien...no había tenido la necesidad de llamar. Pero ahora...

Tres tonos sonaron antes de que una voz femenina contestase al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Robin?

\- No, no soy Robin. – Dijo la voz más calmada que ella.

\- ¿Marian?

\- No exactamente. – Hubo una pausa mientras que Regina intentó comprender. – Hola, hermana. – El cuerpo de la alcaldesa se estremeció.

\- Zelena...- dijo aún sin poder creerlo – no puede ser...estabas muerta...

\- Creíste que lo estaba...- dijo la voz de Zelena divertida al otro lado.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina destilaba rabia por todos los poros de su piel. Eso lo cambiaba todo. Quería saber cómo había conseguido engañarla así.

\- Todo lo que necesitas saber es que estoy con tu amado Robin...haciendo...todas esas cosas que hacen las esposas...- Su voz era de burla.

\- ¿Dónde está Robin? – Preguntó ella preocupada.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, hermanita...oh...te dejo, casi es la hora de que llegue, y tengo el asado en el horno...adiosito. – Y colgó.

Regina se quedó paralizada. No entendía cómo Zelena aún podía estar viva. Y cómo había llegado a hacerse pasar por Marian...un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Miró a Gold, quién no estaba nada perturbado por la noticia.

\- Tú...- espetó – tú lo sabías. – Él se posicionó de nuevo frente a ella.

\- Y por eso harás lo que te diga. – Regina guardó silencio. – Regina, eres vital en mi plan para conseguir que la salvadora se vuelva hacia la oscuridad. – Regina abrió bien los ojos.

\- Tú me convertiste en un mostro...no dejaré que hagas lo mismo con Emma. – El sonrío imperceptiblemente.

\- Con solo una llamada...tu querida hermana se encargará del hombre al que amas...o al que amaste. – Cogió el teléfono de nuevo de manos de Regina. – Entonces...elige...dejarás morir a tu querido Robin o preferirás salvar a la salvadora que siempre necesita ser salvada. – Le dijo.

Regina se quedó paralizada. Cómo podía estar pasando aquello. No entendía nada. No podía dejar que Emma sucumbiera ante la oscuridad...eso lo tenía claro, pero...Robin...no podía dejar que Zelena le hiciera daño... Deseó cerrar los ojos y frotarse la cabeza, pero no lo hizo, no podía mostrarse débil. Un paso en falso lo echaría todo a perder. Ya había visto cómo Emma había mutado al lado oscuro, y aquel hijo que esperaban juntas...bueno ella creía que había sido eso...casi estaba segura después de lo que había dicho Rumpel...había conseguido devolverla a la realidad. Tal vez aquella fuese una baza con la que Gold no estaba contando...aunque había tentado a Emma para ver qué efecto tenía en ella el bebé...por supuesto que estaba contando con aquello. Lo que no entendía era cuáles podían ser sus verdaderas intenciones. No le había dado a elegir entre su hijo y Robin...sino entre Emma y Robin...algo se le escapaba...

\- Elige. – Le repitió.

Ella lo miró. Gold le mostró el número de Robin en la pantalla. Estaba listo para hacer esa llamada. No podía dejar que muriera un inocente. No podía dejar que muriera el hombre al que amaba...porque lo amaba... ¿verdad? En aquellos momentos se sentía terriblemente confusa...pero no podía dejar de pensar en una sola persona...Emma. No podía dejar que Emma se volviera oscura. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Algo se removió en sus entrañas. Se sentía mareada. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que ganar tiempo, pensó. Si ella y el bebé eran cruciales en el plan de Gold...y estaba cerca de Emma...tal vez conseguiría protegerla. Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros. Miró al oscuro con todo el desprecio y la ira que en aquellos momentos estaba experimentando y asintió bajando la cabeza. Él sonrío y borró el número de la pantalla.

* * *

Gold la había dejado marcharse cuando hubo aceptado colaborar con él. Necesitaba muchas respuestas pero también necesitaba estar alejada de él para evitar que pudiera hacerle daño a su hijo. Había ido a su casa y había tomado una ducha ligera mientras recapacitaba acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido. No había tenido noticias de Emma desde que la había dejado desmallada en el bosque así que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y puso rumbo a su casa. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta del apartamento pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo Emma gritaba a sus padres. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al menos ella tampoco estaba presa.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo. La salvadora se giró nada más verla y no tuvo reparo en mostrar su preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – Le preguntó dando un paso hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – La escrutó de arriba abajo para comprobar que era ella en carne y hueso y que no tenía ningún daño. La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Regina suspiró aliviada. - Ha sido un día muy agitado, tenemos que hablar.

Lo había meditado largo y tendido. Tenía un plan que creía podría funcionar. Pero para eso necesitaba que Emma no se volviera demasiado terca. Por eso había decidido no contarle el interés que Gold había mostrado por el bebé. Tenía que alertar a Robin de que Marian no era su esposa sino su hermana. Para eso tendría que salir de Storybrooke evitando que el oscuro se diera cuenta. Y no lo iba a hacer sola. Iba a llevar a Emma con ella. Si se aseguraba de mantenerla a su lado tal vez podría protegerla también. Podría protegerlos a todos. A pesar de que sabía que no le iba a gustar oírla hablar de Robin, y mucho menos hablar de ir a buscarlo. Tragó saliva antes de enfrentarlos. Debía ser muy cuidadosa con sus palabras si quería que su plan funcionase.

\- Es Zelena...está viva...- pronunció mirando a Mary Margaret...por alguna extraña razón que no pudo comprender en aquellos momentos no había podido mirarla a ella. Su plan sonaba bien en su cabeza pero ahora...– Y tiene a Robin.

Los ojos de los Charmings se agrandaron. Regina cogió aire y se decidió a mirar a Emma. La rubia se había quedado paralizada. Algo se removió en su interior. ¿Por qué sentía que la estaba traicionando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía que mantenerse firme. Todo tenía que salir según lo previsto si no quería que nadie saliera herido.

Emma apretó la mandíbula. Podía sentir cómo hervía la sangre en su interior. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Por qué siempre tenía que volver a aparecer. Pensó mientras intentaba calmar su rabia.

\- Emma. – La voz de la morena la sacó de sus reflexiones. Ella volvió sus ojos hacia la alcaldesa. Regina pudo percibir odio en su mirada y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Gold estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, pensó. – Emma tengo que ayudarle...- intentó justificarse de alguna manera esperando que la rubia comprendiera.

La salvadora la miró inquisitorialmente y guardó silencio unos segundos que a Regina se le hicieron interminables. No sabía por qué pero había algo dentro de ella que le oprimía el corazón al tener que decirle aquello a Emma...pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo correcto.

Cogió aire y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina. No conseguiría estar de pie por mucho más tiempo. Se sentía cansada. Miró a los tres y se detuvo en Emma antes de comenzar a contarles todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que le había dicho Gold, aunque siempre omitiendo el asunto del bebé.

Las pupilas de la salvadora se fueron haciendo más grandes a medida que Regina avanzaba y un aura roja comenzó a aparecer alrededor de sus ojos irritados. Permaneció en silencio. Pero sus puños estaban cada vez más apretados.

\- ...no puedo dejar que Zelena le haga daño...- culminó Regina mirándola y suplicando porque Emma lograse entender.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó la rubia. Su voz sonó dura. Regina frunció el ceño y soltó el aire que estaba guardando. Su corazón se había contraído y aquella opresión no desaparecía de su costado. ¿Era el corazón lo que le dolía?

\- Tengo que ir a Nueva York...es la única forma...

\- De ninguna manera. – Espetó la rubia.

\- Pero Regina...- comenzó Mary Margaret sin escuchar a su hija.

\- No...- la interrumpió la salvadora. – Vosotros no os metáis. – Sancionó ante la atónita mirada de Mary Margaret. David fue más prudente y sujetó a su esposa por el brazo para que obedeciera. No podían hacer otra cosa, él lo sabía bien.

\- Emma no tengo otra opción...

\- Sí la tienes...no puedo dejar que vayas ahí fuera...es...es demasiado peligroso...eso es el mundo real, no es como aquí...- Emma parecía desesperada mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Lo que nadie sabía, era que mientras las pronunciaba...ella misma se esforzaba desesperadamente por decir aquello y no otra cosa...no lo que realmente la corroía por dentro.

\- Estaré bien. Tú tienes que ocuparte del autor y Henry...- Sabía que no la dejaría ir sola. La conocía bien. Pero debía ser ella quién tomase esa decisión. Así todo sería más fácil y no creería que solamente quería que la acompañase para cuidar de ella. La rubia era demasiado orgullosa. Y sabía que no aceptaría que nadie velase por ella cuál niñera.

\- No... – La salvadora casi gritó.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Regina sonó. Al mismo tiempo que el de Emma para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

\- Es una video llamada...- dijo Regina antes de descolgar al mismo tiempo que la salvadora.

Ambas madres escucharon atónitas lo que Cruella tenía que decirles. Tenía a Henry, su hijo.

* * *

La captura de imagen que habían conseguido del vídeo que Cruella les había enviado consiguió darles una pista. David afirmaba que reconocía el lugar por la señal que había detrás ellos. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. La vida de Henry estaba en peligro, necesitaban pensar con claridad lo que iban a hacer.

\- Bien, es hora de ensuciarnos las manos y hacer lo que haga falta para recuperarlo. – Dijo Regina aún con cólera en los ojos.

\- ¿No estarás considerando matar al autor como pide Cruella? – Preguntó David con rostro sombrío.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Respondió la morena como si fuese obvio bajo la atenta mirada de Mary Margaret y Emma. – Incluso si pudiéramos encontrarlo no sería ni la mitad de divertido que matar a Cruella. – Pronunció con desdén. Estaba realmente cabreada, nadie se metía con su hijo. – Veamos qué le parece ser convertida en abrigo.

\- ¡Regina! – Saltó Mary Margaret horrorizada.

¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros – Es el corazón de Emma el que intentamos proteger no el mío. – Se le escapó.

\- Si entramos disparando nos arriesgamos a herir a Henry. – Intervino la salvadora como si hubiese considerado en serio las palabras de Regina. – Tenemos que encontrar otro modo. – Sentenció mirando a la morena. – Sería bueno encontrar al autor...él conoce a Cruella quizás pueda decirnos cuál es su punto débil...

\- Creo que nosotros podríamos ocuparnos de eso. – Dijo Mary Margaret entusiasmada.

\- Encontramos algo suyo en el camino, quizás un hechizo localizador serviría. – Prosiguió David mirando a Regina, que asintió.

\- Bien, parece un trabajo perfecto para vosotros dos. – Afirmó la salvadora, aunque con semblante serio, algo que no gustaba a ninguno de los presentes.

\- Regina y yo recorreremos la zona donde Cruella retuvo a Henry en ese vídeo.

\- ¿Nos estás evitando? – Preguntó Mary Margaret. Algo no cuadraba, lo sabía bien. Regina carraspeó al oír aquello, a ella tampoco le gustaba la forma en la que Emma se estaba comportando.

\- No os estoy evitando. – Le respondió la rubia de inmediato. – Con la vida de Henry en peligro necesito estar rodeada de gente en la quién pueda confíar, y ahora mismo, no sois vosotros. – Aquellas palabras llegaron directamente al corazón de Mary Margaret. Sabía que habían cometido un terrible crimen con la hija de Maléfica, sin embargo, con la nueva situación pensaba que Emma había conseguido perdonarlos y ahora...no entendía por qué actuaba así de nuevo. O más bien no quería entenderlo.

La salvadora se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando y emprendió su camino. Regina tragó saliva y miró a Mary Margaret con el ceño fruncido. Intentó tranquilizarla con la mirada. Ella se ocuparía. No pensaba quitarle un ojo de encima a Emma.

* * *

\- Emma espera, no te parece que te estás comportando como un crío. – Regina alzó la voz intentando llamar la atención de la salvadora.

Llevaban un rato caminando por el bosque. Lloviznaba y hacía frío. Regina se protegía bajo un paraguas pero Emma andaba como loca de un lado a otro. No se metió debajo cuando se lo pidió. No le importaba mojarse, al parecer.

\- ¿Es por Robin? – Soltó de repente, sabía que aquello conseguiría llamar su atención.

Emma se giró súbitamente. Sí, allí estaba, lo había conseguido. Sus ojos verde azulados se posaron sobre los de ella. Parecía exhausta, jamás la había visto con tan mal aspecto.

\- Emma...- intentó hablar de nuevo ahora que había conseguido captar su atención pero Emma no se lo permitió.

\- No estoy preocupada por Robin, si es lo que piensas. – La morena enarcó una ceja.

\- Bien, entonces...es por tus padres...- afirmó, aunque sabía que el asunto de Robin tenía algo que ver en su mal humor. – Emma han intentado corregir su error, ¿no puedes simplemente perdonarlos?

\- ¿Crees que es así de simple? – espetó la salvadora. Regina suspiró. Sabía que no era así de simple. Ella misma se había pasado toda su vida buscando venganza contra una mujer que a los diez años había revelado un secreto suyo.

\- Conseguiste perdonarme, ¿por qué no a ellos?

\- No es lo mismo. – Emma se giró de nuevo y continuó andando. Regina la siguió con fastidio y con mucho más cuidado del que ella mostraba a la hora de avanzar por el suelo en donde pisaban. – Tú nunca me mentiste acerca de tus verdaderas intenciones. Eras sincera sobre quién eras.

Regina suspiró de nuevo. Ella nunca se había hecho pasar por alguien que no era. En eso tenía razón. Sin embargo ahora sí que lo estaba haciendo...estaba jugando con ella. Aunque tampoco estaba tan mal mentir un poco para proteger a alguien ¿verdad? Intentó convencerse a sí misma mientras la seguía.

Unos gritos en la lejanía alertaron a ambas. Era la voz de Henry.

\- ¡Viene de ahí! – Gritó de inmediato la salvadora señalando hacia la derecha.

\- ¿Estás sorda?, viene de ahí. – Espetó Regina nerviosa.

\- Separémonos. – Sentenció la rubia.

No había tiempo para andarse con discusiones. La vida de Henry estaba en juego.

Cuando Regina llegó al lugar de donde provenían las voces lo recorrió con la mirada. Al bajar la vista hacia el suelo descubrió el artefacto que estaba reproduciendo la voz de Henry. Lo cogió en sus manos. Algo se removió en su interior. Había caído en la trampa de Gold. Todo había sido una trampa.

Tiró la caracola de la que salía la voz de su hijo al suelo y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo en la dirección en la que había ido Emma. Se paró en seco cuando vio a Henry abrazándola. Ambos estaban bien. Suspiró aliviada, por un momento se había temido lo peor. Sonrío a su hijo cuando éste giró la cabeza para mirarla. Emma permanecía abrazada a él.

\- ¿Dónde está esa perra? – Preguntó. Había liberado demasiada adrenalina.

Su hijo la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si algo fuese mal. En ese momento Emma se separó de él y la miró también. Regina abrió bien sus ojos y apretó sus dientes. Un aura roja había vuelto a envolver los ojos de la salvadora que ahora eran fríos y oscuros.

\- La he matado. – Pronunció con indiferencia.

* * *

**Perdón por posibles fallos en la redacción. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenos días! Aquí dejo el siguiente...espero que lo disfrutéis...! **

**Gracias por seguir ahí! **

**Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Secretos y mentiras**

Tenía que admitir que no había contado con el contratiempo de Cruella, pero sin embargo, nada podía haber salido mejor. Esa loca histérica había decidido traicionarlo y acabar con el autor. Soltó una risa ahogada mientras contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea. Qué estupidez de final feliz. Pensó. Matar al autor.

Él pensaba sacarle más partido a la reescritura, desde luego. Y ahora, gracias a ella, estaba un paso más cerca de lograrlo. Emma la había matado. Sonrío de nuevo sin disimulo y cruzó sus manos a la altura de su barbilla. Su camino hacia la oscuridad había comenzado. Y esta vez provocado por sus propios actos. No por una poción con aderezos que el mismo había confeccionado para para probar realmente el potencial que creía podía tener aquel bebé. Aunque, si todo salía según sus planes, esa criatura no se interpondría en ningún momento entre Emma y el lado oscuro.

Sabía que Regina no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sabía que iría a buscar a Robin. Poco le importaba si estaba enamorada de él o no. Cosa que a aquellas alturas dudaba sobremanera. Pero aquel no era el punto. La cuestión era que para la salvadora sería suficiente que Regina quisiera ir a rescatarlo, por el motivo que fuera. Los celos la volverían loca y no sería capaz de ver más allá de sus narices. Como acostumbraba a hacer a menudo, ahora que lo meditaba, a pesar de ir presumiendo de aquel supuesto súper-poder.

Su unión con las villanas solo había sido por puro interés. Y aunque dos de ellas habían intentado traicionarlo, en realidad solo habían conseguido contribuir a sus planes. Ahora solo tenía que mover la última pieza del puzle. Era hora de enfadar a Maléfica. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar que el destino siguiera su propio curso natural. Pues estaba seguro de que si no era Lily la que conseguía volver a Emma oscura, lo harían sus propios celos por Robin...y todo gracias a su memo amor por Regina.

Él saldría ganando de todas las formas posibles. Tendría, por fin, la sangre de la salvadora oscura que precisaba para crear la tinta que el autor necesitaba para escribirle su final feliz, y de paso, ganaría aún más poder por el camino, pues no tendría que prescindir del bebé de Regina, la criatura más poderosa que jamás había podido sentir.

* * *

\- Intentemos tranquilizarnos. De momento no ha ocurrido nada. – Susurró Regina, aunque su cara era de angustia.

\- ¿Nada Regina? – Replicó Mary Margaret usando el mismo tono. - ¡Ha matado a Cruella!

\- Shh...- te va a oír. Alertó la alcaldesa. Miró hacia la puerta del final del pasillo para después volver a dirigirse a Mary Margaret. – Eso no ha sido un asesinato, ha sido un accidente. La vida de Henry estaba en peligro. – Alzó sus manos intentando justificarlo.

\- Pero en el pergamino que nos entregó el autor ponía que Emma no debía matar a nadie, que esa sería su perdición. – Mary Margaret realmente estaba asustada en aquellos momentos. Se temía lo peor para su hija.

\- Escúchame. – Regina la agarró por los brazos y se acercó a ella – Emma es la salvadora, la conozco, es fuerte, no se rendirá tan fácilmente. – Sus ojos intentaban transmitir toda la seguridad que ella no sentía.

La morena más bajita apretó la mandíbula. Cerró los ojos e intentó recomponerse. Volvió a mirar a la alcaldesa que aún la sostenía. Tragó saliva antes de indicarle que podían volver con los demás. Avanzaron a lo largo del pasillo que daba a la cafetería. Todos habían coincidido en que necesitaban algo caliente que ingerir. Algunos optaron por café, otros por chocolate, y otros por tila a secas.

* * *

La abuelita observaba a Emma moverse y gesticular como loca de un lado a otro. Su hijo y su padre la miraban con la boca entreabierta. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía, pero sí pudo darse cuenta de que lo hacía muy deprisa. Giró sus ojos hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones cuando vio aparecer a Snow y a Regina. Asintió y volvió a sumergirse en sus quehaceres.

\- ...tenemos que encontrar a Gold, no podemos dejar que siga maquinando a sus anchas, todo está mal, tenemos que tenerlo controlado...- decía mientras apretaba la mandíbula y miraba con rabia a su hijo y a su padre como si se tratasen realmente del verdadero Gold.

Regina y Mary Margaret tomaron asiento y decidieron no interrumpir su pequeño discurso, ya que ella misma no se había callado cuando las había visto.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir una palabra la campanilla de la entrada sonó y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Maléfica. El cuerpo de Regina se tensó.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – La enfrentó la salvadora bajo la atenta mirada de dos ojos color chocolate.

\- He venido a hacer un trato. – Respondió la mujer, más calmada que la rubia.

\- ¿Dónde está Gold? – Escupió Emma acercándose más a ella. Su actitud era agresiva. Regina pudo percibirlo.

\- ¿Qué puedes querer de nosotros? – Intervino Mary Margaret.

\- Nada de vosotros. – Pronunció Maléfica con asco para volver a dirigirse a Emma. – Tengo entendido que tienes el don de encontrar a las personas. – la salvadora frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, así es. – Dijo dispuesta e intrigada.

\- Vengo a ofrecerte un trato. Si me ayudas a encontrar a mi hija, yo te ayudaré a parar a Gold. – Emma apretó la mandíbula mientras sopesaba su oferta.

\- Sabía que también te utilizaría...- intervino Regina consiguiendo captar la atención de Maléfica.

La mujer decidió ignorarla. Bastante le había costado ya decidir recurrir a ellos. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su hija.

\- ¿Qué sabes de ella? – la salvadora parecía haber tomado una decisión.

\- Solo lo que me dijo Rumpelstlskin.

Cuando Maléfica acabó de contarle todo lo que sabía acerca del bebé que le había sido arrebatado, Emma salió corriendo sin mirar a nadie. Todos se levantaron de inmediato, pero ninguno se movió. Se habían quedado parados. Regina no tardó en reaccionar.

\- Yo me ocuparé. – Dijo antes de salir tras ella dejando claro que nadie más debía seguirla.

* * *

No le había costado seguir sus pasos. Aquel coche infernal llamaba la atención allá por donde iba. Y en aquellos momentos estaba aparcado delante de la comisaría. Regina se apareció a su espalda sin hacer ruido y observó durante unos instantes lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que ella conocía a la hija de Maléfica.

\- Así que tú la conoces...- las palabras se escaparon solas de su boca sobresaltando a la salvadora. Una vez revelada su posición, Regina se apoyó en el escritorio enfrentando a Emma. - ¿de qué la conoces? – Preguntó intrigada.

\- Fue mi amiga...mi única amiga. – Dijo Emma con pesar.

\- ¿La amiga de la que me hablaste? – La rubia asintió.

\- Bien, entonces no nos supondrá mucho problema devolvérsela a su madre. – Suspiró cansada.

\- No lo entiendes, no es tan sencillo. La eché de mi vida, creo que...le hice daño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Emma no contestó. - ¿Qué pasó realmente entre vosotras? – A Regina le intrigaba muchísimo aquella chica de la que Emma le había hablado.

La salvadora apretó la mandíbula y la miró con expresión queda dándole a entender que no le apetecía hablar de ese tema. La morena comprendió, y aunque le hubiera gustado saber, decidió respetar su silencio.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos? – Emma levantó la cabeza, contrariada por las palabras de Regina. La alcaldesa encogió su frente, sabía que iba a ser un tema complicado de tratar, pero aún pretendía seguir adelante con su plan– Tengo que ir a buscar a Robin, no puedo dejar que Zelena le haga daño y tú tienes que buscar a Lily...creo que podríamos ayudarnos en esto. – La mirada de la salvadora se oscureció visiblemente. Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Pues yo creo que no. No veo por qué deseas ir a rescatar a Robin Hood...no veo que él haya pedido tu ayuda, ni que le haya ocurrido nada en todo este tiempo. – La morena intentó controlarse. Ser diplomática sería siempre su mejor opción con Emma. Pensó.

\- Eso no lo sabemos. ¿Tengo que recordarte que Gold se alió con ella? Tengo que prevenirlo. – La rubia permaneció en silencio. – Emma es un inocente. – Dijo finalmente Regina exasperada abriendo su mano.

Sentía que debía explicarse o justificarse con Emma, pero no sabía cómo ni por qué tenía esa necesidad. De nuevo sentía como si la estuviese traicionando, cuando en realidad no era así. ¿O sí era así?

\- No creo que debas salir de aquí en tu estado.

\- Estoy embarazada, no lisiada.

\- Me da igual. No voy a permitir que pongas en peligro la vida de mi hijo. – La salvadora se levantó de repente para encararla. La impotencia se había apoderado de ella.

Regina se quedó parada. Abrió bien los ojos y la miró con la boca entreabierta. En realidad no sabía qué decirle porque no entendía de qué iba todo aquello. Podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo y en el ambiente. Creía conocer los sentimientos que la rubia tenía por ella aunque se obligaba a negarlo, tal vez estuviese equivocada. Y a ella le daba miedo, le daba mucho miedo porque sentía que algo en su interior no iba bien.

Hace dos meses, sin pensarlo, hubiera salido corriendo a buscar a Robin. Era lo que había deseado hacer realmente desde que lo había visto desaparecer delante de sus ojos. Pero ahora, ahora todo había cambiado para ella. Era cierto que muchas cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo pero no se trataba solo de eso. No era solo porque había cometido la estupidez de acostarse con la mujer que tenía delante. No era solo porque hubiese quedado embarazada después de eso. Era algo más lo que la confundía hasta puntos insospechados pero que no sabía cómo explicar. Se recompuso antes de volver a tomar la iniciativa. No quería discutir con Emma, sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con aquel punto.

\- Emma, escucha. No sé qué se te pueda estar pasando por la cabeza pero tú no tienes el derecho de decidir por mí. – Su voz parecía calmada, pero su dedo no había dejado de apuntar a la salvadora.

\- No estoy decidiendo sobre ti pero...

\- ¡Pero nada Emma¡ - La paciencia de Regina se había agotado. Estaba harta de todo aquel juego. Tenía claras tres cosas. La primera era que debía evitar que la vida de Robin corriera peligro. La segunda era que debía tener a Emma bien cerca para evitar que su corazón se volviera oscuro. Y la tercera, bueno la tercera era que debía mantener a raya a Emma Swan. A pesar de todo seguía teniendo el don de sacarla de sus casillas y no iba a permitir que se sintiera con derecho a decidir sobre su vida solo por estar esperando un hijo de ella – Voy a ir a Nueva York te guste o no – espetó – puedes hacer las cosas fáciles y unir tus fuerzas con las mías en este viaje o puedes hacerlas difíciles y hacer lo que te plazca, sin escuchar a nadie, como siempre haces. - Emma frunció el ceño contrariada. La miró fijamente sin decir nada.

\- Muy bien. – Escupió finalmente – si eso es lo que quieres. Primero iremos a por Lily y después buscaremos a tu querido Robin. – Se giró sobre sí misma sin mirarla y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Nos vemos en la puerta del ayuntamiento dentro de una hora.

Un portazo y el silencio. Fue todo lo que le quedó a Regina cuando la rubia se marchó. Bueno, eso y un terrible malestar. Posó su mano izquierda en su abdomen intentando calmarse. Aquel bebé debía estar muy de parte de Emma Swan y estar sacando su temperamento si cada vez que la salvadora se alejaba de ella se removía de aquellas maneras. Sobre todo porque aún no debía de ser más grande que su mano. Pensó. Aun así su fuerza era poderosa en su interior.

Retiró unos mechones de su cara y se apoyó un momento sobre la mesa. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y hablar con Henry. Tenía que disponerlo todo para su marcha y no tenía mucho tiempo. Después de la reacción que había tenido Emma lo último que quería hacer era hacerla esperar.

* * *

Una hora y media después ambas mujeres avanzaban en el escarabajo amarillo con la vista puesta en la carretera. Obviamente Emma se había empeñado en conducir. La rubia no había pronunciado palabra desde que se habían puesto en marcha, y tampoco ella, que no se sentía con fuerzas para abordar el tema. Estaba harta de discutir con Emma. Se sentía molesta con ella. Aunque sabía que no debería estarlo. Últimamente la salvadora tenía un temperamento nada apacible, y se temía que no era del todo culpa de ella, si no de esa absurda conspiración por volverla hacia la oscuridad.

\- ¿Podríamos parar en el siguiente área de servicio? – Rompió el silencio después de un largo rato – Necesito estirar las piernas y despejarme.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – La salvadora la miró por el rabillo del ojo preocupada. Regina sonrío para sus adentros. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, la alegraba saber que Emma se preocupaba por ella.

\- Sí, solo necesito descansar un poco.

Emma asintió y tras conducir un poco más paro en el primer bar de carretera que vio por el camino. Estaba a las afueras de lo que parecía ser un pueblo pequeño. Regina se bajó del coche nada más parar.

\- Voy a estirar las piernas. Tú puedes ir pidiendo los cafés.

Emma suspiró. Pues interpretó que Regina quería estar un momento a solas. Asintió no sin expresión molesta y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Se sentó en una de las mesas hundida en sus pensamientos. De inmediato una chica se acercó a ella para tomarle nota.

\- Dos cafés. – Dijo automáticamente sin levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿Un mal día? – Le preguntó la chica.

\- Ni te lo imaginas. – Dijo con pesar levantando la vista un poco solo para ver cómo la chica llenaba las dos tazas de café.

En ese momento su estómago dio un vuelvo. La chica tenía un tatuaje en la muñeca. Justo como la marca de nacimiento que recordaba tenía Lily. Una estrella. Levantó más los ojos con disimulo para mirarla. Era morena de ojos marrones. Sus rasgos muy marcados. Podría ser ella. Pensó. Miró la chapa con su nombre pero se decepcionó al ver que no coincidían. Aun así tenía un presentimiento. Su cara estaba pálida y su rostro se había descompuesto. No le sonrío cuando la chica abandonó la mesa.

Cuando Regina apareció y se sentó en frente de ella se sorprendió al ver la cara de Emma que la miraba fijamente con angustia.

\- ¿Qué pasa Swan? ¿Has visto un fantasma? – Preguntó Regina mirando a su espalda. Emma se inclinó muy despacio y todo lo que pudo sobre la mesa.

\- Es ella. – Le susurró.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina no entendía.

\- Es Lily. – Dijo señalando con la mirada a la camarera.

Regina entrevió la boca y se giró para mirarla.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le preguntó extrañada.

\- Su marca. – Le respondió Emma muy seria. Se retrepó en su silla y tomó un sorbo de café. De nuevo el destino le había puesto delante algo que andaba buscando. Ya conocía aquellos juegos. Y no iba a bajar la guardia en aquella ocasión.

La camarera terminó de limpiar la barra y salió a la calle. Emma tenía todos sus sentidos alerta. Ese mal presentimiento no había disminuido sino que se había hecho más presente.

De repente sintió como arrancaban un coche y aceleraban al máximo. Su coche. Miró a Regina con los ojos entornados y se levantó de inmediato para correr hacia fuera. Regina reaccionó en seguida y la siguió.

\- ¡Lily¡ - Gritó Emma. Pero ya era tarde, Lily había desaparecido con su escarabajo delante de sus narices. - ¡Mierda! – Gritó mirando hacia todos lados. Regina se había quedado perpleja.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Le preguntó igual de alterada que ella.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que se me escape! – Cogió una llave enorme que había tirada en el porche del bar y se dirigió al vehículo más cercano. Sin pensarlo dos veces rompió el cristal del lado del conductor y manipuló el contacto para que arrancase. – ¡Vamos no te quedes ahí! – Regina se había quedado parada. Conocía el pasado como delincuente de Emma, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera maña para hacer aquel tipo de cosas. Rodeó el coche y se subió. – Agárrate bien. – Espetó la salvadora antes de pisar el acelerador a fondo.

\- ¡Es necesario que corras tanto! – Regina se había pegado bien al asiento y no podía dejar de agarrarse en él.

Emma la miró por el retrovisor y aceleró aún más.

\- ¡Emma estás loca! Puede que ni siquiera sea ella.

\- Sí que lo es. – Susurró Emma que había divisado el coche de delante.

\- En ese caso no la cojeras si nos matas antes. – La morena tragó tragó saliva.

\- Tranquila. Sé lo que hago. – Metió la marcha más alta y aceleró al máximo.

Pronto estuvieron a la altura de su escarabajo. Por una vez se alegró de que aquel coche fuese realmente una reliquia, pues no alcanzaba altas velocidades. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lily antes de que la dejara atrás de nuevo. Emma giró el volante y aceleró para adelantarla por la derecha. Con un movimiento rápido de volante la rebasó de nuevo y frenó bruscamente para cortarle el paso por delante. Emma puso su mano derecha delante de Regina instintivamente para evitar que chocara con la guantera. Regina, que se había agarrado a la barra de la derecha abrió la boca y suspiró cuando por fin se pararon.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Emma rápidamente. Ella estaba sin aliento, pero aun así consiguió asentir con la cabeza.

Emma salió del coche en seguida y corrió tras Lily que había aprovechado para darse a la fuga. La alcanzó a poca distancia.

\- ¡Lily! – Gritó la salvadora tras ella. – Lily – Pronunció ahogada una vez la tuvo sujeta del brazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Le gritó Lily. Parecía asustada.

\- Lily, soy Emma. – Le dijo la salvadora para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Emma? – La rubia asintió. La chica suspiró, parecía haber pensado que era otra persona. - ¿Qué...? – Preguntó, parecía no saber qué decir, se había quedado sin habla como Emma pudo comprobar.

\- Escucha, te he estado buscando. Sé que te va a parecer una locura pero...tengo que contarte algo. – Intentó explicarse.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Me alegro de verte pero...sinceramente no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. – Le dijo y se dio media vuelta para alejarse pero Emma la retuvo.

\- Espera, ¿por qué huías?. ¿Y por qué usas un nombre falso?. – La chica se giró para mirarla.

\- Eso no te importa. – suspiró.

\- Pareces estar en problemas. Puedo ayudarte. – Lily se quedó callada. La salvadora podía leer la preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Me metí en problemas hace unos años y tuve que cambiar de vida. Ahora me va bien, no necesito tu ayuda.

\- No lo parece.

\- Me negaste tu ayuda cuando te necesite. – Le echó en cara la chica. Aquellas palabras dolieron a Emma, que recordaba perfectamente la última vez que se habían visto.

\- Éramos crías. – Intentó justificarse.

\- Eso no importa.

\- Escucha, recuerdas...me dijiste que teníamos...una especie de conexión...había algo que nos unía y que no sabías cómo explicar. – La chica frunció el ceño. – Sé que te va a parecer una locura pero es real.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Esa conexión...- Emma no sabía cómo explicarse para que Lily no la tomara por loca y saliese corriendo.

\- Cuando te marchaste, en aquella estación...- Emma abrió bien los ojos para prestarle atención – un señor vino a verme, me contó cosas. Me habló sobre mi madre y me habló sobre mis orígenes.

\- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

\- Creo que ya lo sabes. – Lily la miró muy seria. – Me dijo que tú eras como yo. Y que por eso sentía esa conexión contigo.

\- ¿Magia? – Dijo Emma bajito. Lily asintió. La salvadora soltó el aire que estaba guardando. Las cosas serían más fáciles de lo que ella había planeado. Se humedeció los labios y se preparó para hablar.

\- De acuerdo, entonces ¿conoces tú historia? ¿nuestra historia? ¿sabes quién es tu madre?

\- Sé que tus padres me enviaron a este mundo para salvarte. – La chica escupió cada una de sus palabras. Emma frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

\- He venido para enmendar ese error. Sé dónde está tu madre. Y puedo llevarte con ella. – Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par. Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Regina apareció tras ellas.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – desconfío Lily.

\- Está conmigo. También conoce a tu madre. – Regina enarcó las cejas confirmando la información de Emma. Qué remedio le quedaba. Sí que la conocía. La conocía muy bien. Por fin había conseguido recuperarse del susto.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estáis mintiendo?

\- Crees que habríamos recorrido trescientos kilómetros para buscarte si lo que dice Emma no fuera cierto. – Regina se dirigió a ella exasperada. No quería permanecer más tiempo paseando por la carretera. Aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido más fácil encontrarla de lo que ella esperaba. Emma era realmente buena encontrando a personas. Ironías del destino. Pensó para sí sonriendo para sus adentros.

\- Confía en mí. – Emma captó de nuevo la atención de Lily. – Te llevaremos con tu madre. – La chica se quedó callada durante unos segundos alternando la mirada entre una y otra. El rostro de Regina era severo. Su frente estaba arrugada, sus brazos estaban cruzados para superar el frío y sus fosas nasales estaban bien abiertas. Emma sin embargo, tenía esperanza en sus ojos.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo por fin Lily. Emma sonrío mientras Regina soltaba el aire que Regina soltaba un gran suspiro.

\- Bien. – Contestó Emma satisfecha. – Iremos a Storybrooke, pero antes tenemos que hacer un alto en el camino. – Continúo apoyando su mano en su hombro y obligándola a ponerse en marcha. Regina había hecho lo propio y ya iba camino de aquel escarabajo amarillo que tanto odiaba.

\- Story...qué...- Emma esbozó una sonrisa. A ella le había pasado lo mismo años atrás.

\- Allí es donde encontrarás a tu madre.

* * *

No tardaron en ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Aunque Emma había relajado sus fracciones tras encontrar a Lily y conseguir que fuera con ella a Storybrooke, a medida que se acercaban a Nueva York su rostro había ido tensándose progresivamente. Las fracciones de su cara se habían vuelto duras para cuando aparcó el coche cerca del apartamento de Neaal.

Echó el freno de mano con más fuerza de la que se requería para aquella tarea. Regina la reprendió con la mirada mientras cogía aire esperando tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Robin, a su hermana, y a la propia Emma... Estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

Las tres bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hasta la puerta del apartamento. Emma se detuvo a unos metros y al verla Lily hizo lo mismo. Regina se giró para mirarla. Sus ojos se enfrentaron y Regina captó la indirecta. A pesar de que Emma le regaló su más oscura mirada de reprensión agradeció que la rubia le diera espacio. Sabía que aquello no estaba siendo nada cómodo para ella. Tragó saliva y llamó a la puerta. Cuando nadie le abrió llamó de nuevo, esta vez menos calmada y con más impaciencia.

\- ¡Robin! – Gritó cuando lo hizo por tercera vez. La mandíbula de Emma estaba llegando a su límite.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

\- Regina...- acertó a pronunciar Robin incrédulo.

\- Robin...- la cara de Regina se iluminó y se lanzó a sus brazos para comprobar que era él en realidad. Él correspondió al abrazo sin pensarlo bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, que había apretado bien sus puños ante la efusividad de Regina. No había esperado eso, aunque se lo había temido.

\- ¿Estás solo? – Preguntó de inmediato la morena. Robin asintió mientras Regina interpretaba esa señal como luz verde para actuar. – Bien. – Dijo arrastrándolo hacia el interior del pequeño apartamento. Emma no perdió el tiempo y apresuró el paso para entrar tras ellos seguida de Lily, no quería perderlos de vista. Se mantuvo en un segundo plano mientras Regina le contaba a Robin todo lo que habían descubierto sobre la mujer con la que convivía.

\- ¿Cómo? – Robin no lo podía creer. Su cara constreñida daba fe de ello. – Regina...¿de qué estás hablando? La vimos morir con nuestros propios ojos...- Emma suspiró sonoramente ante la incredulidad del rubio. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró esperando a que saliera de su letargo.

\- ¿Robin? – En esos momentos Marian apareció por la puerta. Bueno, en realidad era Zelena, en el cuerpo de la mujer del ladrón.

\- Zelena – Siseó Regina encarándola.

\- ¿Zelena? ¿Quién es Zelena? – Preguntó la mujer posicionándose al lado de su marido.

\- No juegues conmigo. – La amenazó Regina. – Muéstrate si no quieres que yo misma te arranque esa piel a tiras.

\- ¡Regina! – Gritó Robin enfadado. Marian se había agarrado a su brazo nada más oír las palabras de la alcaldesa con miedo en la cara. – Para la estás asustando.

\- No creo que esté asustada en lo más mínimo. – Regina seguía empeñada en desenmascararla y dio un paso al frente con actitud amenazante.

\- ¡Regina basta! – Marian había apretado más fuerte su agarre de Robin. Regina apartó la vista de ella para posar sus ojos sobre los de él con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía Robin no creerla? Ella había sido quién lo había mandado a aquel lugar con ella. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle ahora? – Esta es la situación ahora, acéptalo. – Sin embargo esas palabras que pronunció después la golpearon aún más duro. Parpadeo. No creía estar escuchando aquello. – Estoy con Marian ahora. – El rostro de la morena se tensó y la mirada su se volvió más oscura. Al igual que la re la rubia, que se estaba conteniendo bastante para no intervenir ante tanto derroche de estupidez por parte de un hombre al que creía más inteligente.

\- Robin...- logró pronunciar Regina con incredulidad moviendo la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Gracias, querido – su mujer soltó su agarre y se retiró unos pasos. Abrió su abrigo y cogió entre sus dedos un colgante verde que llevaba al cuello. Regina entornó los ojos mientras el ladrón la miraba con los suyos bien abiertos. – En realidad, es un poco como dice mi hermanita. – Y tras decir eso el colgante brilló y Zelena se personalizó sobresaltando a Robin que pegó un respingo chocando con la mesa que tenía a sus espaldas.

\- Zelena...- Escupió Regina. La pelirroja río divertida mirando a su hermana. – Vamos, coge a Roland y marchémonos de aquí. – Se dirigió de nuevo al hombre cuya cara estaba descompuesta. – Robin – Llamó de nuevo su atención para que reaccionara.

\- Regina...- consiguió al fin pronunciar palabra. - ...yo...no puedo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Zelena soltó una carcajada.

\- Díselo querido. – Dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose al ladrón.

\- ¿Decirme qué? – Preguntó Regina alternando la mirada entre uno y otro. Robin dio un paso al frente y tragó saliva. Sabía que si no lo hacía él lo haría ella.

\- Regina – comenzó asustado – ella está...- constriñó aún más la expresión de su cara – está embarazada. – Zelena lo enganchó del brazo tras pronunciar aquellas palabras mirando a Regina con plena satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué? - La alcaldesa se había quedado parada. Aquellas palabras le habían impactado demasiado. Miraba al ladrón intentando averiguar si aquello era verdad, pero él no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. La morena tenía la boca entreabierta mientras asimilaba aquella información.

\- Regina yo...- Intentó decir él aun sin mirarla.

\- ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar una palabra maldito traidor! – En ese momento Emma se abalanzó sobre él descontrolada haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Zelena fingió sorpresa y consternación pero en realidad estaba divertida de ver aquel espectáculo. Regina parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía cómo la salvadora se abalanzaba salvajemente sobre él y estampaba un puñetazo en su cara.

\- ¡Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Regina! – Le escupió la rubia en la cara.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó Regina cuando consiguió reaccionar. La nariz de Robin comenzó a sangrar y Zelena soltó una sonora carcajada. - ¡Emma! – Volvió a gritar Regina intentando quitarla de encima de Robin.

Pero la salvadora estaba fuera de sí. Aquella había sido la gota que había colmado su vaso. Sus pupilas estaban rojas y dilatadas. Regina jamás la había visto así. Ni Regina ni nadie. Porque la salvadora nunca se había comportado como una loca incontrolable.

La rubia se zafó del agarre de Regina empujándola hacia atrás. Estaba fuera de sus casillas. Lily sujetó a Regina para evitar que cayera al suelo. La morena había entrado en colapso y no sabía qué hacer. No tenía magia y no tenía fuerzas para parar aquello. De repente se sintió impotente y desbordada. Emma cogió el cuello de la camisa del ladrón y lo levantó para gritarle a la cara.

\- ¡Maldito miserable! ¡Voy a tratarte como te mereces! – Robin estaba realmente asustado. Intentó protegerse pero la salvadora parecía tener una fuerza sobre humana y estaba en ventaja con respecto a él. - ¡Pídele perdón! – Le gritó y de repente hubo un silencio. Solo se oían respiraciones aceleradas.

\- ¿Qué? – Logró preguntar él.

La salvadora lo levantó con más fuerza mientras ella misma se incorporaba. Lo dejó de rodillas mientras sacaba un arma. La cargó y lo apuntó con ella.

\- Emma...- el susurró se ahogó en los labios de Regina. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido y un ligero sudor había aparecido en su frente. – Emma...- volvió a pronunciar inaudiblemente. La imagen parecía haberse quedado congelada para ella. Un vuelco en su estómago consiguió sacarla de la paralización. Tragó saliva, tenía que controlar aquella situación. – Emma. – Pronunció ahora con más decisión alejándose del agarre de Lily y dando un paso al frente hacia la salvadora. – Emma baja ese arma. – Intentó sonar fuerte pero sus sentimientos la traicionaban. Tragó saliva de nuevo. La rubia parecía no escucharla. – Emma, si das ese paso ya no habrá vuelta atrás. – Intentó hacerla entrar en razón. – Cruzaras la línea. – La miraba fijamente mientras la salvadora mantenía los ojos fijos en Robin que estaba delante de ella de rodillas. – No te conviertas en una asesina. – Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Emma.

\- Yo ya soy una asesina. – Dijo con voz dura.

\- No lo eres. – Le contestó Regina con seguridad alzando su mano hacia ella con cuidado. – Lo de Cruella fue un accidente, pero si aprietas ese gatillo, te convertirás en una. – Sentenció.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron captar la atención de Emma, que se giró para mirarla sin dejar descuidado a Robin.

\- Emma mírame. No quieres hacer esto. – Le dijo la alcaldesa mirándola a los ojos.

Emma pudo ver miedo en ellos. Había miedo en la mirada de Regina. Aquello la devolvió por un instante a la realidad. Pero...ese miedo sería por Robin...por la muerte de Robin...o porque tenía miedo de que ella sucumbiera ante la oscuridad...pensó...y volvió a equilibrar el arma sobre la frente del ladrón.

\- Emma por favor...- susurró la alcaldesa. Sabía que la escuchaba. – lo perderás todo...y yo también. – Pronunció finalmente Regina expresando por fin sus sentimientos en voz alta.

La realidad era que ver a Robin no le había impactado tanto como había esperado. Había esperado sentir su corazón latir con fuerza al volver a verlo. Y así lo había hecho pero por preocupación, no por amor. No por amor. Pensó. Por amor estaba latiendo ahora. Ahora que su cuerpo estaba sumido en una angustia y una desesperación que le impedían respirar. Ahora que estaba experimentando un miedo tan real como jamás lo había sentido en su vida. No quería perder a Emma. No quería que Emma la dejara sola. No quería perderla y sin embargo, si apretaba ese gatillo sentía que la perdería para siempre, como sentía que lo estaba haciendo ya.

Tragó saliva cuando la rubia la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus fosas nasales trabajaban con rapidez. Su respiración era acelerada pero su mandíbula permanecía apretada. Volvió a mirar a Robin con decisión y sujetó mejor la pistola. Era ahora o nunca. El corazón de Regina dio un vuelvo que se extendió hondo por todo su cuerpo. Una aguda punzada se había instalado en él. La salvadora bajó el arma instantes antes de que la morena cayera al suelo de rodillas.

\- ¡Regina! – Emma apartó el arma con cuidado y corrió hacia ella. – Regina. – Le susurró sujetándola por los hombros.

La morena apoyó una mano en su brazo para sostenerse mejor. Pero también para comprobar que era Emma y que no se había ido. Que había bajado ese arma realmente y había conseguido superar aquella negrura en su corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca para respirar con menos dificultad.

Robin se echó en el suelo, desolado, mientras frotaba sus sienes contemplando la escena. Al igual que Zelena, cuyo plan había fracasado, como estaba comprobando.

\- Regina...- la salvadora alzó la barbilla de la morena y la ayudó a incorporarse apoyándose en ella.

Cuando ambas estuvieron a la misma altura Regina sostuvo los brazos de Emma igual que la rubia estaba haciendo con los suyos. La miró agotada. De haber tenido fuerzas le hubiera dado una buena bofetada por hacerla sentir así.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. – La reprendió con rabia mirándola a los ojos. Emma había vuelto a la normalidad. Sus ojos eran pequeños y estaban amedrantados por la sebera mirada que Regina le regalaba.

Bajo la mirada antes de cortar lentamente la distancia que la separaba de la morena para abrazarla. Para su sorpresa no fue rechazada. Aunque el abrazo fue suave. Más para palparse y comprobar que aquello era real, que ambas estaban bien, que para sentirse. Solo entonces ambas se sintieron reconfortadas.

* * *

La vuelta a Storybrooke se hizo en silencio. Regina había cogido el volante del escarabajo amarillo y viajaba delante con Lily seguida de la salvadora que conducía un todoterreno acompañada de Robin Hood y Zelena a la cuál habían inmovilizado bien en el asiento de atrás.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron al pueblo, pero eso no impidió que Henry y los padres de Emma fuesen a su encuentro. La rubia salió primero del vehículo y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo que enseguida había corrido hacia ella. El chico se separó un poco al final, pues estaba sorprendido por el fuerte abrazo que le había regalado su rubia madre, que no era muy dada a mostrarse tan efusiva.

Mary Margaret hizo el amago de ir a abrazar a su hija, pero al ver que se giraba con Henry hacia Regina, que también se había bajado del vehículo que conducía, David la cogió por el brazo, para indicarle que le diera su espacio. Y es que en cierta medida sabían que Emma les echaba la culpa de la oscuridad de la que había sido víctima. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si hubieran hecho las cosas bien.

Regina abrazó a Henry y lo besó antes de acariciar sus mejillas y sonreírle aliviada. Al final todo había salido bien, o eso creía ella. Emma contemplaba la escena a una distancia más que prudencial, pero se sentía bien. Divisó a Maléfica que permanecía en un segundo plano alejada del resto. Miró a Lily y le indicó que se acercara con ella.

Cuando presentó a madre e hija Maléfica no pudo contener la emoción que sentía al poder abrazar por fin a la hija que nunca pudo ver crecer. Al ver que todo estaba bien, la salvadora decidió que era hora de dejarles espacio.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta los demás. David tenía sujeta a Zelena, quién había sido esposada con un brazalete que evitaba que pudiera usar su magia. Regina le estaba indicando que debía llevarla al psiquiátrico. Aquel sería un buen lugar para ella, hasta que pensaran qué hacer. Un buen lugar para mantenerla a raya, pensó Emma que estuvo de acuerdo con Regina.

\- Tus hombres felices siguen acampados en el bosque. – Se dirigió Regina a Robin, cuya mirada era de arrepentimiento, indicándole claramente que no quería verlo y que podía irse con ellos si quería.

La morena sonrío a Mary Margaret antes de echar su mano por encima del hombro de su hijo y atraerlo hacia ella. Lo había echado de menos. Y era hora de descansar en casa. Emma, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, no sabía qué hacer. Miró a sus padres antes de volverse para ver cómo Regina y Henry ya se alejaban. Sopesó sus posibilidades. Prefería ser rechazada por Regina que tener que soportar otro discurso de perdón por parte de sus padres que no quería escuchar en aquellos momentos. Así que se encaminó tras ellos.

La alcaldesa se volteó, de repente, tras haber avanzado un poco. Había escuchado cómo la rubia había seguido sus pasos con sigilo. Y en aquellos momentos no se sentía capacitada para tener una conversación con ella. No después de lo que había pasado. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar con calma. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y sus sentimientos.

\- Emma. – Comenzó. – Lily me ha hablado del hombre que le contó su historia cuando la abandonaste– La rubia pareció avergonzarse. Regina no le dio importancia al malestar de Emma y prosiguió – ese hombre es el aprendiz– Emma enarcó las cejas sorprendida. Regina asintió cómplice. – y creo que puede estar atrapado en el sombrero de Gold. – Emma no entendía ese razonamiento. – Si Gold estaba capturando criaturas poderosas la magia del aprendiz sería la primera que habría querido meter en ese dichoso sombrero.

\- Puede ser...- pensó Emma en voz alta. La morena asintió satisfecha.

\- Necesitaremos de nuevo el hechizo de Belle para sacarlo de ahí. ¿Puedes ocuparte, por favor?

Emma no pudo negarse. Sabía perfectamente que la última persona a la que deseaba ver Regina en aquel momento era a ella, por lo que prefirió obedecerla y no forzar las cosas. Quería darle su tiempo. A decir verdad, ella también necesitaba su tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había pasado.

* * *

**La parte del puñetazo a Robin es mi favorita...he de decir...espero poder actualizar mañana, pero por si no...como si este hubiera valido por dos! **

**Hasta pronto! Y no os olvidéis de contarme qué os ha parecido!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Siento muchísimo el gran retraso...pero me temo que he contado con tiempo muy limitado últimamente...aún así intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo hasta la próxima actualización...intentaré sacar un hueco para publicar seguido (espero)...y también espero que seáis pacientes y continuéis siguiendo esta historia! **

**Me parece justo hacer una aclaración...ya que he leído varios comentarios en los que me decís que esperáis con ganas a que Emma se convierta en el Oscuro...pues me temo que en mi cabeza no está que eso pase en este fic...aún así os animo a que continuéis leyendo!**

**Gracias por seguir y comentar! Espero que os guste!**

**Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Tiempo de cobro**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando la rubia detuvo su coche frente a la puerta de la mansión. Había sido un día muy largo. Primero la llegada, después su largo paseo y posterior conversación con Belle, después aquel ritual que Regina había improvisado en el salón de su casa para sacar a aquel anciano que decía ser el aprendiz del sombrero, después su paseo con él para dejarlo a salvo en su casa como le había encargado Regina...Sí, definitivamente había sido un día muy largo. Pensó, echándose en el volante.

Lo cierto era que por una cosa o por otra la morena se había pasado el día evitándola. Y ella ya no podía más. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Tenía que comprobar por sí misma que las cosas estaban bien entre ellas. Necesitaba sacarse aquella opresión de su pecho. Y el único modo de hacerlo era tener una conversación con la reina. Lo sabía. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Lo había pensado mucho antes de dirigirse a su casa pero finalmente había optado por dejar de pensar y hacerlo de verdad. Y allí estaba ahora. Parada en frente de la puerta básicamente echa un manojo de nervios. Incluso juraría que tenía la cara descompuesta. Intentaba controlar su respiración para que Regina no la viera tan nerviosa cuando le abriera la puerta. Sin embargo, el tiro le salió por la culata, pues la puerta se abrió de repente echando a perder todo su ejercicio de relajación.

Henry apareció al otro lado sonriéndole socarronamente. Reconocía esa sonrisa. La había sacado de Regina. Lo reprendió con la mirada mientras intentaba reponerse de sus cavilaciones. Sabía perfectamente que su hijo se estaba riendo de ella.

\- ¿Está tu madre en casa?

El chico sonrío aún más al ver cómo Emma se había molestado. Asintió y se apartó para dejarla pasar. En realidad, había sido Regina quién le había dicho que le abriera de una vez antes de que aporrease torpemente el timbre. La habían visto llegar. Y llevaban ya un buen rato observándola por la ventana.

La rubia captó enseguida el olor a lasaña que había por toda la estancia. Su estómago llamó su atención con un pequeño rugido. Apenas había probado bocado en todo el día.

\- Está en la cocina. – Le dijo Henry antes de dejarla para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ella lo miró extrañada pero decidió encaminarse sin demora hacia la cocina guiada por aquel olor que tanto la estaba llamando en aquel momento. Sus glándulas salivales se habían activado. Al menos ahora no tendría que preocuparse por tener la boca seca, pensó. Cuando apareció por la puerta de la cocina dos grandes ojos color chocolate se posaron sobre ella, divertidos.

Por muy salvadora que fuera, Emma seguía siendo Emma, y seguía comportándose como un niño pequeño siempre que tenía la ocasión, pensó Regina mientras la observaba de arriba abajo. Pudo darse cuenta de que aun llevaba la misma ropa de todo el día, por lo que supuso que no habría pasado por el apartamento de sus padres.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó al ver cómo no se había atrevido a hablar.

\- Oh...

\- No necesitas ser tímida a estas alturas...- comentó con sarcasmo - ...hay comida para ti también. – La morena seguía inmersa en su tarea sin mirarla.

\- Ehh...bien...en ese caso...- comenzó con timidez. – supongo que no tendrás problema en que me quede a cenar...solo un poco...- la morena sonrío disimuladamente.

Asintió antes de comenzar a servir los platos. La verdad era que estaba nerviosa, aunque no se le notase. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo el día. Pero ahora ya no se sentía tan cómoda en la presencia de la salvadora. Más bien inquieta, más bien perturbada. Pero no indiferente. Eso lo sabía bien.

* * *

La cena fue rápida. Regina decidió que no tenía ganas de poner la mesa en el salón así que los tres se sentaron alrededor de la isleta de la cocina. Henry y Emma ya iban por el segundo plato cuando ella acabó el suyo propio. Aun no sabía por qué se sorprendía en ocasiones observando a madre e hijo. Ya sabía que Henry era muy hijo de Emma Swan.

Suspiró con resignación al pensar en el bebé que venía en camino. Ya imaginaba a otro niño rubio regalándole a diario las mismas ocurrencias que las de su madre...Sonrío para sus adentros mientras bebía un sorbo de agua. Aunque también podía ser una niña. Ya tenía un chico, no estaría mal tener una chica.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – La voz de Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó ella descentrada.

\- Estabas sonriendo. – Le aclaró el chico.

\- Oh...- sus mejillas se tornaron de un bonito color rosáceo. Miró a Emma avergonzada y después volvió a mirar a su hijo, esta vez más concentrada.

Aquello era cara de "¿te voy a matar?", pensó Emma mientras miraba cómo Regina reprendía a su hijo con la mirada. Aunque él no se había amedrantado. Al contrario. Le había sonreído como a ella una hora antes y había seguido comiendo bajo la oscura mirada de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué sonreías? – Sus palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas. Regina rodó sus ojos hacia ella.

\- Por nada que sea de vuestra incumbencia. – Henry amplío su sonrisa mirándola también. Ahora los ojos del chico le decían..."¿para qué preguntas Swan?"

Tragó la comida que tenía en la boca de un tirón y bebió agua para hacerla entrar más fácilmente. Apenas estaba masticada. Madre e hijo morenos sonrieron con satisfacción. La madre porque se sentía poderosa al ver las reacciones que podía provocar en Emma. El hijo porque le hacía gracia la torpeza de su rubia madre. "Genial" pensó Emma sonrojándose y volviéndose a centrar en su plato de comida.

* * *

Tras una larga sobremesa en la que Henry las había puesto al día de lo que había pasado en Storybrooke mientras que ellas habían estado fuera – nada importante salvo un pequeño acercamiento entre Maléfica y los Charmings - , Regina le había pedido que acompañase a Henry a la cama mientras ella terminaba de recogerlo todo. Emma le había pedido que la dejara ayudarla. Pero la morena le había dejado claro que no le permitiría meter sus manos en su cocina.

\- Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. – La voz de Emma sonó suave a su espalda.

Regina carraspeó mientras doblaba una bayeta y la dejaba encima de la encimera. Se giró y se apoyó sobre ella con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Es que nunca te cansas de hablar? – Preguntó resignada. La cena había sido tranquila y no le apetecía meterse en complicaciones en aquellos momentos. Se despediría de ella y se iría a dormir. Con tranquilidad, pensó para destensarse un poco.

Emma se quedó callada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Lo que no podía percibir, sin embargo, aún con súper-poder incluido, era que Regina estaba igual de nerviosa que ella, si no más, por su presencia.

Miró a la salvadora quien la escrutaba con la mirada esperando a que dijera algo más. Podía leerlo en sus ojos. Como siempre la elocuencia de la rubia hacia acto de presencia en los momentos más oportunos. Ironías de la vida, pensó. Sin embargo, decidió aprovechar esa pequeña parálisis de la rubia. Esa sería su oportunidad para escabullirse.

Cuando Emma la vio moverse hacia ella sin decir nada abrió bien los ojos. Regina parecía decidida. Avanzaba con su mejor porte de reina malvada. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de Regina como reina malvada. Se empequeñeció aún más al pensarlo. Aquella faceta de Regina siempre la había intimidado profundamente. Se dio golpes mentales para obligarse a reaccionar. Cuando fue capaz de pensar un poco se dio cuenta de que Regina solamente quería pasar por delante de ella. En aquellos momentos estaba justo en mitad de la puerta y sus pies parecían haberse quedado pegados al suelo. Aun así hizo el esfuerzo y se apartó un poco contrariada observando la escena.

Regina avanzó hasta las escaleras sin dirigirle la palabra. La miró antes de comenzar a subir.

\- Regina...- la llamó desconcertada sin alzar demasiado la voz para que Henry no se despertase.

La alcaldesa se giró en mitad. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con ella. Primero necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden. Creía que Emma lo habría dado por hecho. Pero suspiró con fastidio cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido así.

\- Estoy cansada, Emma. – Comentó, como toda respuesta, antes de continuar su camino escaleras arriba.

Emma arrugó la frente y apretó sus dientes. Se sentía impotente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tratarla así? Comenzó a andar tras ella sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Marcharse? Ella no quería marcharse. No podía marcharse. ¿A dónde iría? No podría dormir en toda la noche, de eso estaba segura. De hecho, estaba segura de que no podría dormir en toda la noche si no era al lado de Regina. Allí era donde necesitaba estar.

No pensaba, solo actuaba guiada por sus propios impulsos. Avanzó hasta su cuarto. La alcaldesa ya estaba desapareciendo por la puerta cuando llegó a su altura, aunque fue lo suficientemente rápida como para colarse antes de que se cerrara. La morena se giró molesta.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Creo haberte dicho que estoy...

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Volvió a repetir decidida. Regina puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó la sien exasperada. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

\- ¿Es necesario que sea esta noche? – La miró con rostro severo. La rubia tragó saliva pero no se amedrantó.

\- Me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo que pasó en Nueva York. – Regina sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. El brote psicótico que había tenido con Robin. Soltó un largo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, si me disculpas. – Le dijo señalando elegantemente la puerta con media sonrisa irónica.

Pero Emma seguía allí parada, delante de ella, sin moverse. Había entendido perfectamente sus palabras. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas intentando encontrar una excusa para poder quedarse a su lado. Una excusa que no llegaba. Regina la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pensó que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que estallase y la echara ella misma de malos modos. Sin duda, ya había tentado demasiado a su suerte. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda mirando la puerta por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que marcharse.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se giró sobre sus pasos posando su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Muy en el fondo, había guardado la esperanza de que la alcaldesa la detuviera. Pero eso no había ocurrido. Eso no estaba ocurriendo. Y ella se sentía a punto de explotar. No quería marcharse. No podía marcharse.

\- Esto es insoportable...- susurró para sí antes de girarse bruscamente de nuevo hacia Regina y avanzar rápidamente en su dirección.

Pudo ver cómo la morena abría bien los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no le dio tiempo a que reaccionase. Se abalanzó sobre ella con cuidado pero con fuerza y la tumbó sobre la cama quedando a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. En aquellos momentos la adrenalina corría por sus venas con la suficiente fuerza como para sostenerse sobre sus propios brazos sin llegar a dejar caer su peso sobre ella.

En aquella posición podía sentir cómo la respiración de la alcaldesa se había vuelto intermitente, casi tanto como la suya, pues su pecho se movía arrítmicamente rozando levemente el suyo propio. Tenía la boca entreabierta y su mirada puesta en sus ojos. Parecía sorprendida pero a la vez expectante. O eso quiso pensar ella. Su mirada verde azulada recorrió su rostro con vehemencia admirando todos los detalles de la piel de la mujer que tenía debajo. Todo era hermoso en ella. Pensó.

Regina tragó saliva. Aunque no consiguió solucionar su problema. La boca se le había secado por completo y no conseguía pronunciar palabra. La forma en la que Emma la miraba había hecho que su corazón latiera con fuerza en su interior. ¿Deseaba ella estar así con Emma? Lo cierto era que para su sorpresa se sentía bien sintiendo aquel calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la rubia y que la envolvía por completo, incluso sin apenas rozarla. Sentía como si aquel fuera su sitio y ella aún no lo sabía.

Emma hubiese podido quedarse así toda la noche. Así, sin hacer nada. Simplemente conservando esa calidez que tanto la confortaba. Que la calmaba y la tranquilizaba. Que la hacía sentirse bien a secas. Aquello había sido un acto egoísta, lo sabía. Pero Regina no había protestado lo que significaba que no la había molestado. Al menos del todo.

La miró por fin a los ojos. Y allí estaba. Aquel brillo que la hacía estremecerse. Aquella profundidad que la envolvía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Aquella sensación que desbordaba todo su interior en apenas segundos. Porque ella se había colado en sus pensamientos y había sido motivo de sus preocupaciones sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Nadie la había invitado. Nadie la había obligado a que así fuese. Al contrario. Pero allí estaba siempre, colándose por inercia, sin explicación y sin lógica alguna. Y ahora lo comprendía todo. Ahora comprendía por qué nunca había conseguido dejar entrar a Hook en su corazón. Su corazón ya estaba ocupado y había ocurrido sin que se diese cuenta.

\- Lo siento...- Dijo antes de intentar retirarse con cuidado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Regina la sujetó por el cuello de su camisa con rudeza para evitar que se alejara. Los ojos de la alcaldesa se habían oscurecido y ahora la miraba con enfado, con rabia, incluso con... ¿deseo? Apenas necesitó milésimas de segundo para sentir dos carnosos y cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos con ímpetu. La morena había cerrado los ojos y la había atraído hacia ella con apremio.

Al sentir el contacto ninguna alcanzó a pensar con claridad. Emma cerró también los ojos y se dejó guiar por aquellos labios que la devoraban con ansias. La alcaldesa no se detuvo cuando la rubia correspondió su beso si no que intensificó su contacto. El suave roce de su lengua sobre sus labios hizo que un gemido se le escapara de dentro. Fue entonces cuando todo se desbordó en su interior. Si no paraba aquello en aquellos momentos ya no podría hacerlo más adelante. Posó sus dos manos en las mejillas de la rubia que estaban acaloradas y separó su contacto apoyando su frente en la de ella mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Emma respiraba con dificultad. Su corazón galopaba deprisa, nunca se había sentido tan viva. Regina abrió los ojos para mirarla. Le gustó lo que vio. Pero también la asustó. Todo era demasiado intenso. Demasiado fuerte como para poder procesarlo. Con Emma sus impulsos no eran simplemente por atracción. No, con Emma todo era demasiado completo. Con Emma todo se sentía demasiado bien. Y por todo se refería a todo. Todo se desbordaba en su interior y colisionaba a un ritmo acelerado cada vez que estaba con ella. Cada vez que sus cuerpos entraban en contacto. Cada vez que pensaba en ella. Todo era demasiado intenso. Para bien y para mal. Soltó aire mientras cerró los ojos y posó las manos en su pecho suavemente para obligarla a retirarse.

Emma obedeció sin rechistar y volvió a incorporarse delante de ella. La morena se sentó en la cama con la vista puesta en el suelo y las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas. Se sentía avergonzada y confusa. Y Emma pensó que no podía estar más hermosa cuando retiró los mechones de su pelo detrás de su oreja. Carraspeó antes de alzar su vista hacia ella. La miró sin decir nada unos instantes. La timidez que la rubia pudo ver en los ojos color chocolate y el hecho de que Regina la había besado la hicieron fortalecerse. Ya no se sentía tan insegura. Ya no se sentía tan desesperada como hacía un rato. Ahora podía respirar sin dificultad.

\- Deja que me quede a dormir. – Su voz sonó ronca, aunque no pretendía que así fuera.

Regina la miró perpleja antes de lograr comenzar a hablar.

\- No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente...- Le contestó.

Aunque Emma sabía que aquellas palabras habían salido a presión de los labios de la morena. Podía percibirlo. Podía percibir que las palabras de Regina no coincidían con lo que realmente deseaba. O al menos eso quería pensar ella.

\- Ya hemos dormido juntas antes. – Insistió la rubia cada vez más segura de sí misma.

\- No es lo mismo Emma.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó. Y Regina pudo ver cómo la comisura de los labios de Emma se curvaba hacia arriba disimuladamente. - ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? – Repitió. Si creía que la iba a obligar a hablar, estaba muy equivocada. Pensó Regina.

La morena suspiró mirando la cama que tenía al lado. Frunció el ceño para volver su mirada hacia la rubia que tenía delante. Lo cierto era que de repente esa cama le parecía demasiado grande para ella sola. ¿Por qué sentirse fría en la soledad de la noche cuando podría sentir esa calidez a la que no le importaría mantener junto a ella?

El momento fue roto por el sonido de sus móviles, que las sobresaltaron a la vez. Regina fue la primera que corrió a buscar el suyo. Por fin salvada, pensó. Miró su pantalla antes de contestar. Era Maléfica. Lo descolgó y lo pegó a su oreja mirando a Emma que se había quedado observándola con el suyo en la mano. Cuando vio cómo la alcaldesa respondía, contestó al suyo con fastidio.

\- Hola David. – Espetó. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Su estómago dio un vuelco nada más colgar. Se volvió para mirar a Regina que tenía la misma cara de preocupación que ella.

\- Vamos. – Dijo la alcaldesa con decisión.

Ella asintió y avanzó delante lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían. Era Lily. Se había convertido en dragón e intentaba matar a Mary Margaret. Las necesitaban.

* * *

\- Es hora de redimirte. – Dijo el aprendiz.

\- Pero...el oscuro...- balbuceó el autor.

\- ¿Deseas pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado en ese libro? – Su voz era amenazadora. – El oscuro no obtendrá lo que desea obrando el mal. Ya has visto lo que las malas acciones pueden provocar. Es el momento de restaurar el orden que se perdió.

\- ¿El mago está aquí? – Preguntó el autor, visiblemente acongojado.

El aprendiz se lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Isaac se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos instantes. Sabía que no le quedaban muchas opciones. Si el mago estaba en Storybrooke era porque todo iba a terminar.

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga? – El aprendiz asintió satisfecho y se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol.

\- Debes escribir que Lily muere. – Le dijo entregándole una pluma y un frasco de tinta. – Pero no cómo muere. – el autor lo miró extrañado. – Storybrooke es un lugar singular. Dispuesto para que el destino obre por sí mismo. – Fue toda la explicación que le dio.

* * *

Ambas se bajaron del coche horrorizadas por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Un enorme dragón sobrevolaba el cielo de Storybrooke soltando llamaradas a su paso. Regina infló sus fosas nasales con ganas. Aquel bicho estaba destrozando su ciudad.

\- ¡Mary Margaret!

Gritó Emma llamando a su madre que corría a lo lejos mientras su padre intentaba detener al dragón que se acercaba de frente con su espada. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver cómo David caía al suelo. Mary Margaret corría para intentar llegar al bosque pero ya era demasiado tarde. El dragón la alcanzó antes de tiempo y la golpeó con una de sus garras para dejarla a su merced. El impacto lanzó a Mary Margaret contra una roca y su cabeza comenzó a sangrar con fuerza.

\- ¡Mary Margaret! – Gritó de nuevo la salvadora al ver cómo su madre quedaba tirada en el suelo. Regina se sobresaltó al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que hacer algo.

David corrió hacia su esposa al igual que su hija, que recogió por el camino la espada de su padre para hacer frente al dragón.

En esos momentos un fuerte estruendo estremeció el cielo y un segundo dragón apareció de entre la espesura del bosque alzando el vuelo.

\- Maléfica...- Susurró Regina quién no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se agachó cuando el dragón más grande, que debía ser Lily pasó por encima de ella y de inmediato posó su vista en el lugar donde estaban Emma y sus padres. Corrió hacia allí sin pensarlo y con cuidado vigilando siempre a los dos dragones que estaban en el cielo. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver como el dragón que había salido del bosque lanzaba fuego sobre el otro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver cómo Maléfica estaba haciendo frente a su propia hija para proteger a las personas que tiempo atrás se la habían arrebatado. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. La lucha se intensificó entre las dos bestias que chocaban en el aire entre rugidos y llamaradas.

Tras largos minutos interminables. Fue el dragón más pequeño el que rompió las defensas del más grande, que cayó desplomado sobre el bosque. Lo que nadie pudo ver, es que en la caída, un árbol se había interpuesto en su camino con tal suerte que había conseguido atravesar su piel y había conseguido clavarse directo en su corazón. El otro dragón rugió con fuerza en el suelo y se metió de nuevo entre la espesura allí donde había caído su hija. El hechicero asintió con solemnidad apenado mirando la escena desde lejos y se retiró. Todo estaba hecho ya.

* * *

**Perdón por posibles fallos en la redacción! Espero leer vuestros comentarios!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Actualizo en un momento de stand bite! Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo a pesar de los retrasos! Bueno...a ver qué os parece este capítulo...espero que se entienda...y que os guste y lo disfrutéis! **

**Saludoos**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. El elegido**

Emma había curado las heridas de su madre. Las externas pero no las internas. Aunque lo que ella no sabía, o no alcanzaba a saber en aquellos momentos, era que sí había conseguido curar sus heridas internas. Al menos las que más le dolían. Las de su corazón. Su corazón que se había recuperado al sentir cómo su hija la abrazaba tras lo que había ocurrido. Cómo su hija, sin decir nada, la había perdonado por el error que habían cometido tiempo atrás David y ella.

Ver a Mary Margaret en peligro había sido más de lo que Emma podía soportar. Puede que estuviera enfadada con ellos. Pero no hasta el punto de desear verlos en peligro. No. Aquello no era tolerable de ninguna manera. Al sentir aquel miedo en su interior en el momento en el que vio a Mary volar por los aires y comenzar a sangrar, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que hubiera pasado antaño. Ella quería a sus padres. Puede que no los hubiera tenido durante su infancia, pero ahora todo aquello había quedado atrás. Ahora tenía una familia. Una familia a la que disfrutar y proteger.

Giró su vista a la cocina perdida en sus pensamientos. Allí estaba Regina, sentada junto a su padre y su hijo. Había sido una noche demasiado larga, casi más que todo el día. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en las últimas 24 horas. Sintió cómo su madre apretaba la mano que ambas tenían entrelazadas sobre la cama. Rodó la mirada hacia ella y le sonrío con cariño. Mary Margaret correspondió aquel gesto con gusto. Poder ver amor en los ojos de su hija la reconfortaba mucho más que las pastillas que se había tomado para camuflar el dolor de sus contusiones.

\- ¿La quieres? – Le preguntó Snow susurrando y sin dejar de sonreírle.

Emma la miró sin decir nada. Puede que aquella pregunta la hubiera pillado por sorpresa, pero si algo sabía ya a aquellas alturas, era que sí la quería, y a eso ya se había resignado. Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la vista hasta la mano que tenía entrelazada con su madre. La morena de pelo corto pudo percibir su pesar y le dio otro apretoncito cariñoso a su hija, con el que pretendía animarla de alguna manera.

\- Regina puede ser una mujer muy tozuda...- Le dijo, cómplice.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Emma mientras miraba a su madre agradecida. Mary Margaret sonrío también al ver cómo su hija reaccionaba a sus palabras. Puede que no hubiera respondido a su pregunta. Pero aquellos gestos decían mucho más que cualquier cosa que Emma pudiera decir en adelante. La salvadora arrugó sus fracciones y la miró muy seria de repente. Mary Margaret se inquietó.

\- ¿No te importa? – Pero enseguida se relajó de nuevo. Rodó su cabeza sobre la almohada en la que estaba apoyada y miró hacia el frente. Suspiró antes de volver a dirigirse a su hija.

\- Si algo he aprendido es que el amor se nos muestra de muchas formas y hacia las personas más inesperadas. Ese hijo que Regina está esperando... ¿crees que hubiera sido posible su concepción si realmente no hubiera habido amor entre vosotras? – Emma se quedó callada. Sabía lo que ella sentía por Regina, pero no sabía lo que Regina sentía por ella. – El destino es caprichoso a veces, pero nunca deja hueco para la casualidad. Si estabais destinadas a estar juntas, no seré yo quien me oponga a esa felicidad.

Emma frunció el ceño. Quería pensar que las palabras de su madre eran ciertas, pero lo cierto era que había demasiadas cosas que se interponían entre ellas dos. Empezando por Regina y terminando por Regina. A pesar de creer saber que no le era indiferente a la morena, sabía que si sentía algo por ella no estaba del todo segura. Y sabía lo que eso podía significar. Su corazón sufrió una punzada solo por pensar aquello. No quería que Regina volviera a poner distancia entre ellas. Ya lo había hecho antes y no había sido nada agradable. Cuanto más ahora que había descubierto lo que realmente sentía por ella. Además...estaba el bebé. Mary Margaret pudo ver la angustia en el rostro de su hija. Aunque fue paciente y esperó a que hablase por sí sola.

\- Robin es su alma gemela. – Dijo Emma con pesar.

\- Eso es una tontería. – Le respondió la morena más bajita expresivamente. Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que había dicho su madre.

\- Tú crees en esas cosas...- le dijo queriendo darle a entender que no pasaba nada porque reconociera la realidad. Ella ya sabía todo lo que las separaba. Mary Margaret chasqueó la lengua antes de girar la cabeza y parecer tener una revelación.

\- Sabes que sí, pero...- frunció el ceño pensativa - ¿qué es un alma gemela? – ahora fue Emma quien chasqueo la lengua - ...bueno, quiero decir, no en sentido figurado si no...en la realidad...tu padre y yo compartimos el amor verdadero, sin embargo, no sé si somos almas gemelas...a mí me gusta pensar que sí, porque lo siento así.

Emma retiró su mano de la de su madre y cruzó los brazos con seriedad. Aunque no lo pareciera, Mary Margaret sabía que estaba afligida.

\- Emma...lo que intento decirte es que no importa quién creamos que es nuestra alma gemela...o quién sea por arte de magia o...en un sentido estricto...lo que importa es lo que sentimos en nuestro interior. – Se colocó su mano expresivamente en su corazón – quién sentimos que nos complementa de esa manera tan completa que es imposible verbalizar lo que nos hace sentir porque simplemente no hay palabras para expresarlo...eso es lo que yo considero un alma gemela. – Emma bajó un poco la cabeza. Estaba de acuerdo con su madre en aquel punto. Pero no sabía si Regina pensaría lo mismo. Ni si quiera si sentiría lo mismo.

\- Pero la magia...

\- La magia ya se ha manifestado. – Emma la miró con curiosidad.

La morena más bajita señaló a Regina con un movimiento de cabeza y posó sus ojos en el incipiente vientre que ya era imposible de disimular. Emma acompañó sus movimientos con la mirada y sonrío al ver lo hermosa que estaba Regina en aquellos momentos. Con su mano izquierda descansando en su abdomen y acariciando los cabellos de Henry que le sonreía. Se le escapaba de lo que podían estar hablando.

\- Puede que en el pasado Robin Hood estuviera en el destino de Regina...pero...la concepción de ese niño es la prueba de que tú estás en su vida ahora.

\- ¿Y si el niño no es mío? – Preguntó la salvadora ya sabiendo de antemano que eso era imposible.

\- ¡Emma! – Sin embargo sus palabras verbalizadas le valieron una regañina por parte de su madre. Tres pares de ojos se giraron para mirarlas extrañados. Emma abrió la boca sin saber que decir y los saludó con una sonrisilla para hacer ver que todo estaba bien. Mary Margaret cruzó sus ojos con los de su marido quién carraspeó sabiendo que eso quería decir que se metieran en sus cosas y las dejasen en paz. Cuando todos volvieron a lo suyo, Mary Margaret se dirigió de nuevo a su hija. – De verdad piensas eso – Susurró bajito más con ofuscación e incredulidad que como una pregunta. Emma tragó saliva. – Eres realmente bruta. – La reprendió.

\- Lo siento es solo que...- Emma se amedrantó enseguida. Sabía que lo que había dicho había estado mal.

\- Es solo que eres incapaz de ver lo bueno que tienes delante de tus narices. – Emma frunció el ceño. La última vez que su madre le había hablado así creía que había sido cuando aún no sabía que era Blancanieves, antes de que la maldición se rompiera. Mary Margaret pareció darse cuenta porque intentó relajar sus fracciones. – Lo siento Emma, es solo que no entiendo cómo eres capaz de decir eso solo porque no seas capaz de decirle a Regina lo que sientes por ella y ver qué pasa. – Soltó como si nada. Emma abrió bien los ojos.

\- Mamá...- habló muy bajito pero sus dientes estaban bien apretados y su cara denotaba el pánico que Emma estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

\- Tranquila no me han oído. – Le respondió su madre en el mismo tono antes de cruzar los brazos. Se sentía bien orgullosa de lo que había dicho. Puede que no hubiera podido criar a su hija. Pero había aprendido a conocerla bien. Y sabía que eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba. Ahora que ya no tenía nada que ocultarle y todo se había solucionado no tenía ningún miedo a decirle las cosas claras.

\- Sí puedo verlo es solo que...- Emma parecía frustrada, incapaz de verbalizar lo que sentía.

\- Es solo que te mueres de miedo. – La ayudó su madre. – Y lo entiendo, Emma...pero...no puedes vivir así eternamente, no podéis vivir así...no quiero que Regina te haga daño...incluso sin ser su intención...por eso creo que es mejor que dejéis las cosas claras entre las dos. Habla con ella. – Sentenció Mary Margaret con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil. Pensó Emma escrutándola con la mirada. Tres golpes en la puerta las sacaron de lleno de su conversación. David se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió a abrir con cautela. No esperaban a nadie a aquellas horas. Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Un hombre con barba preguntó por Emma. Se levantó inmediatamente de la silla al escuchar su nombre y se dirigió hasta la puerta cruzando su mirada con la de Regina que parecía preocupada. Era el aprendiz. Y no entendía qué podría querer de la rubia.

El hombre le pidió que la acompañara. Quería hablar con ella en privado. Miró a Regina y a su hijo antes de sonreírles ligeramente para hacerles ver que todo estaba bien.

\- Volveré en seguida. – Dijo.

Cogió su chaqueta que estaba colgada en la percha de al lado de la puerta e hizo un gesto al aprendiz para que pudieran irse.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, caminando por la calle que a aquellas horas estaba desierta, el hombre comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal te sientes? – Emma pareció no entender muy bien la pregunta.

\- Bien...creo. – Respondió extrañada. El hombre sonrío sin disimulo.

\- ¿Aún sientes esa oscuridad en tu interior? – Ahora lo comprendió. Decidió ser sincera porque si había alguien que conocía lo que podía pasarle era él.

\- Desde que Lily se fue...me siento...rara...

\- ¿Cómo rara? – Cuestionó él.

\- Es como si...estoy cabreada...muy cabreada...yo podría haber hecho algo para salvarla...

\- Tú no podías hacer nada, Emma. Así era como debía pasar. – Emma se paró en seco, frustrada, y sin entender.

\- Era mi amiga, ¿Qué estás diciendo? – El aprendiz le indicó que podían continuar andando mientras hablaban. Emma lo obedeció recelosa y esperó con impaciencia a que el anciano le diese una explicación.

\- Sé que era tu amiga, pero su destino estaba escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando un corazón se corrompe demasiado, llega un punto en el que no es posible emprender un camino de vuelta atrás.

\- Pero ella estaba feliz...estaba feliz por haber encontrado a su madre por fin...- balbuceó ella sin entender cómo podía haber pasado algo así.

\- Me temo que el corazón de Lily estaba demasiado dañado...ella solamente buscaba venganza, ese era el motor de su vida desde hacía muchos años... – Dijo él pensando en el momento en el que se arrepintió de contarle a la joven Lilly toda su historia...

\- Pero ella...ella... – Emma no lo podía creer.

\- Ella solo te utilizó para llegar a Storybrooke, Emma. Llevaba buscando mucho tiempo, solo le faltaba encontrar la manera de entrar en la ciudad, y tú se lo serviste en bandeja de plata.

Emma se paró lentamente con la vista fija en el suelo. Eso quería decir que Lily no la había perdonado, y que le había vuelto a mentir. Ahora su muerte pesaba aún más sobre ella. Porque de ninguna manera deseaba que hubiera muerto, a pesar de todo.

\- No debes culparla, sin embargo, pues ella jamás tuvo a nadie para que la guiara en la oscuridad. Su sino siempre estuvo abocado a no hacer lo correcto.

\- Ella...ella me dijo que cuando estaba conmigo...que cuando...

\- ¿Sentía que todo iba bien? – Preguntó él sin dejarla terminar. Ella asintió. – Eso era porque tú complementabas su mitad.

Emma metió sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros, sintiéndose aún más culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Sin tan solo le hubiera dado otra oportunidad a Lily, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Pensó.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho que eso era lo que tenía que pasar? – Aquel detalle no se le había escapado a la rubia. El aprendiz sonrío satisfecho.

\- Verás, Emma, no todo está resuelto aún. – Comenzó él pensativo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Rumpelstlstinkin aún quiere verte convertida en un alma oscura. – Emma ya sabía eso, sin embargo aún no sabía el por qué.

\- ¿Por qué quiere eso de mí? – Preguntó incluso un poco asustada. Ya había visto lo que podía hacer su lado oscuro, y no quería que eso volviera a repetirse. Sobre todo después de comprobar por sí misma, que además de volverse contra sus padres, Regina era la que más sufría sus ataques de ira. Necesitaba saber para poder actuar. No pensaba dejar que Rumpel actuara de nuevo.

\- Se muere. – Dijo el hombre con abatimiento. Emma entornó los ojos y giró la cabeza. Creía no haber escuchado bien. – Su corazón está tan corroído que ya no queda ni una pizca de humanidad dentro de él. Cuando la última luz se apague en su interior, Rumpelstlstkin habrá muerto.

\- Pero...él es el ser oscuro.

\- Así es. Si Rumpelstilstkin muere, el ser oscuro será quién perdure en adelante en ese cuerpo, sin rastro de humanidad.

\- Lleno de maldad.

\- Exacto.

\- No podemos permitir que eso suceda. – Dijo Emma angustiada.

\- Eso no sucederá. – Pronunció él convencido. Aunque Emma pudo notar que no lo decía del todo convencido, lo que la preocupó aún más. – Rumpelstlstkin necesita una salvadora oscura para reescribir su historia. De esa manera, jamás enfermará, jamás morirá y logrará alcanzar su final feliz. – Emma no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo aquello con tanta tranquilidad. Ella sentía miedo, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Su familia estaría en peligro. En esos momentos ni siquiera pensaba en ella, solo en ellos. Regina, sus hijos...sus padres. – Ese es el motivo por el que necesita que tu corazón se vuelva oscuro.

\- Pues lo está consiguiendo. – Dijo ella entre dientes. Sentía rabia en su interior. No soportaba ver cómo todos jugaban con su vida de aquellas maneras. El aprendiz asintió.

\- Creo saber que en cierta ocasión aquella ira que crecía en tu interior fue calmada gracias al bebé que Regina lleva en su vientre. – Emma abrió bien los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –Preguntó incrédula. Estaban solas cuando eso sucedió y el aprendiz aún estaba metido en ese dichoso sombrero. Y estaba segura de que Regina no le había dicho nada.

\- Eso no es lo importante aquí, ¿o sí? – Preguntó él, tentándola.

La salvadora lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin querer pronunciar lo que realmente quería saber. Si ese hombre sabía eso, probablemente también tendría respuestas sobre la concepción de su hijo.

Él asintió leyendo en sus ojos. Y decidió que era hora de dar respuesta a muchas cosas. Además, ¿no era ese el motivo por el que el mago le había mandado a hablar con ella? Ellos estaban convencidos de que si le explicaban a Emma, cuál era el verdadero sino de ese bebé, la salvadora tendría una oportunidad para salvarse, como ya había sucedido en dos ocasiones. Ese bebé era la clave para evitar que todo saliese mal una vez más. El suspiró profundamente antes de decidirse a hablar. Si bien era cierto que explicarle a Emma cierta parte de la verdad podría evitar que el oscuro se saliese una vez más con la suya, también había riesgo de que la salvadora no se tomase la noticia como habría de hacerlo, y todo se volviera en contra, como había pasado con Lily muchos años atrás.

\- Debes ser cautelosa con lo que vas a saber, Emma. No debes dejarte llevar por la ira o la rabia. Debes alejar esas emociones de tu interior. Todo lo que puedas. – Ella asintió exasperada.

Estaba harta de aquella conversación absurda. Quería saber. Quería tener sus respuestas. Y las quería ya.

\- El bebé que Regina está esperando...es un niño. – Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par. Su corazón le dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – él sonrío satisfecho antes de continuar.

\- Ese niño es el fruto de la magia más poderosa, resistente y pura. Y está destinado a complementar tu mitad oscura. Él te dará el equilibrio del que fuiste despojada largo tiempo atrás. Ya no serás ni luz ni oscuridad, con él a tu lado, serás una mezcla de ambos. – Emma continuaba en estado de shock. En ella no se movía ni un pelo de su cabeza. Solo se escuchaban en interior los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

\- Pe...pero...cómo puede ser eso...- consiguió pronunciar, aún incrédula.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta, sin embargo, no sé si me corresponde a mí responderla. – Emma frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ella en un tono mucho más impaciente y tosco del que debería haberlo hecho.

\- Emma, tranquila. A eso era a lo que me refería. – Ella tragó saliva tras ser consciente de su actitud – Debes aprender a controlar esos impulsos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Debes ser fuerte. Solo debes saber que ese niño es el elegido. Ese es el motivo por el que cuando estáis cerca, puedes sentirte conectada a él, de la misma manera que él puede sentirte a ti.

\- ¿Por eso Regina se encuentra mejor cuando estoy con ella?

\- Así es. La magia que tiene en su interior es muy poderosa.

\- Pero... ¿es un bebé normal? – El aprendiz sonrío sin disimulo por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

\- Sí, lo es. – Ella soltó el aire que estaba guardando y le regaló una gran sonrisa. Agradecida por lo que acababa de saber.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – La voz de su hijo los alertó a ambos y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El aprendiz y la salvadora se giraron bruscamente para ver cómo Henry corría hacia ellos ahogado, casi desesperado. Emma salió corriendo en seguida para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Henry! ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó angustiada cuando por fin llegó a su altura.

\- El chico casi no podía hablar. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas e intentó coger aire para poder hablarle a su madre.

\- Henry, tranquilo, ¿qué ocurre? – La salvadora intentó reconfortar a su hijo de alguna manera.

\- ¡Es Gold! – Dijo él como pudo con cara de pánico.

\- ¿Gold? ¿Dónde? – Emma no se había dado cuenta pero había cogido a su hijo por el cuello de su camisa en una actitud demasiado agresiva.

\- ¡Quiere hacerle daño a mi madre! – Dijo haciendo caso omiso de la actitud que estaba mostrando su madre. - ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡No puedes dejar que le haga daño! – Los ojos de la rubia se desencajaron por un momento. El aprendiz llegó a su altura y se miraron por un segundo antes de que él le asintiera con la cabeza para indicarle que debían darse prisa.

Emma soltó a su hijo y salió corriendo. Todo lo deprisa que sus piernas se lo permitieron. El anciano comprobó que el chico estuviera bien antes de agarrarlo por el hombro para seguir los pasos de su rubia madre.

* * *

\- ¡Regina!

Gritó la salvadora tras darle una patada a la puerta y abrirla de mala manera. Lo que vio la dejó helada. Gold tenía a Regina muy cerca y la retenía con magia amenazándola con la daga en la que estaba grabado su nombre.

\- Suéltala. – Dijo ella con voz potente pero calmada. Paseó sus ojos por la habitación y pudo ver cómo sus padres estaban tendidos en la cama, inconscientes. El pequeño Neal pataleaba en la cuna, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría. Al menos no se le había ocurrido amenazar al bebé.

\- No es a ti a quien quiero, de momento. – Espetó el oscuro visiblemente demacrado. – Si dejas las cosas como están no le pasará nada.

Emma entornó los ojos. Acababa de amenazar a Regina. La acababa de amenazar a ella. Gold estaba amenazando a Regina con un cuchillo puesto en su abdomen. Gold estaba amenazando a su hijo. La información paseaba por su cabeza como si de un procesador se tratase. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor y la ira se concentraba poco a poco por todo su cuerpo hinchando todas las venas que lo recorrían.

\- Suéltala. –Volvió a repetir ella, en el mismo tono que antes.

Pero el oscuro no se movía. Tampoco desaparecía. Lo que quería decir que lo que había dicho el aprendiz era cierto. Sus fuerzas estaban menguando, y eso solo quería decir una cosa, que estaba muriendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Gold? – Preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo.

\- Es muy sencillo. Quiero que me dejes ir, con ella, y no le pasará nada a ninguno de los dos. – Dijo posicionando mejor la daga sobre el abdomen de Regina que apenas podía moverse, pues había sido paralizada por un hechizo que Gold le había lanzado para someterla.

\- Sabes que eso no pasará. – Le respondió ella. - ¿Qué quieres realmente?

Podía percibir la desesperación en los ojos de Gold. Lo conocía bien. Estaba desesperado. No actuaría de esa manera si no lo estuviera.

Él sabía que mantenerse cerca de Regina era su única opción. No conseguiría salir de allí por sí solo. No en su estado. Eso lo sabía desde el momento en el que había dejado su tienda. Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Su tiempo se agotaba. Ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Se le habían agotado aún más tras enterarse de la muerte de Lily. Su plan había fracasado, y con Lily muerta, su última esperanza para que Emma sucumbiera ante la oscuridad era que ese bebé también fuese oscuro. Esa era su última baza para salvar su vida. Y para ello necesitaba a ese bebé y por tanto a Regina. Aunque no sabía si viva o muerta. Apretó aún más la daga sobre su abdomen. Regina no podía quejarse pero Emma percibió cómo la daga estaba presionando más de lo que debía sobre la piel de la mujer a la que amaba.

\- ¡Deja esa daga Gold! – La salvadora rugió enfurecida antes de proyectar sobre ellos una gran bola de energía blanca.

La luz acertó de lleno sobre su objetivo. Lo que Emma no había podido prever, sin embargo, dominada por la misma ira que sentía en su interior, era que Regina estaba justo en la misma posición que Gold. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Cada uno despedido para un lado de la sala.

Emma solo podía sentir su respiración, que se había vuelto acelerada y acompañaba ahora a los latidos de su corazón. Era como si una granada acabase de explotar en su oído. En sus ojos podía verse reflejado el pánico que sentía. El aprendiz ya se lo había advertido. Debía controlar la ira que pudiera sentir en su interior.


	15. Chapter 15

**Doble actualización, por todo el abandono!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. El capítulo final**

Érase una vez hace mucho tiempo en un mundo sin magia, una reina malvada que había despojado a todos cuantos habitaban en su reino de todo aquello que más amaban trasladándolos a una tierra sin magia en la que nadie recordaba quién era y en la que ella podía someterlos a su antojo...

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó el aprendiz preocupado.

\- Esperar. – Le respondió la voz profunda que salía de un humo morado que se manifestaba en la chimenea de su cabaña.

\- Pero el Oscuro...

\- La maldición oscura no durará eternamente...- El aprendiz asintió sujetando el mango de su escoba mientras la luz se intensificaba en la chimenea. –Viajarás a esa nueva tierra y me informarás de todo lo que ocurra...hasta que la salvadora la encuentre...

\- Que así sea. – La luz chispeante salió de la chimenea y ocupó toda la estancia envolviendo al anciano con sus halos para por fin hacerlo desaparecer.

* * *

_Treinta y dos años después..._

Una luz chispeante surgió de la nada creando un remolino de aire a su paso. La salvadora tuvo que cubrirse para poder ver mejor lo que estaba pasando. Ya no podía ver a Regina al otro lado de la estancia. La neblina morada se lo impedía. Era como si un huracán hubiera surgido en el interior del propio apartamento.

Henry y el aprendiz aparecieron a su espalda en aquel momento. Cuando el aprendiz se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, éste le sonrío. Emma no podía entender nada. ¿El aprendiz era ahora el enemigo? ¿Por qué sonreía? Le sacaría la verdad si fuera necesario. Se apartó un mechón de su cara e hizo amago de avanzar hacia él con paso decidido.

Cuando el hombre percibió la agresividad de Emma le sonrío aún más para sorpresa de la rubia que entornó ligeramente sus ojos. Él la incitó con la mirada a que mirase a su espalda. El pequeño remolino había desaparecido y el silencio se había instaurado en la estancia. Emma se giró lentamente sobre sus pasos y recorrió la habitación en busca de algo.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Regina pudo ver cómo ésta se incorporaba ayudada por un anciano que había salido de la nada. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas. No entendía nada y el pánico estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella.

\- Regina...- susurró para que nadie pudiera oírlo antes de salir corriendo en aquella dirección.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta la morena el anciano que parecía, la estaba ayudando, movió su mano sin mirarla y la retuvo mágicamente en el aire. La salvadora se quedó boquiabierta sin saber qué hacer. Sentía impotencia, sentía tantas cosas que creía que se volvería loca de un momento a otro. Tan solo deseaba soltarse de aquel agarre ¡y acabar con todos los que se interponían en su camino! ¡Estaba harta!

\- Emma Swan...- Una voz profunda la sacó de sus tempestuosos pensamientos.

Rodó sus ojos que permanecían entrecerrados hacia el anciano que había aparecido. Era él el que le estaba hablando...sus fosas nasales se ensancharon para poder soportar el ritmo de su respiración, honda y pausada.

\- Deberías aprender a controlar mejor esos impulsos coléricos...puedes acabar haciendo daño a las personas equivocadas. – Le dijo el anciano aún sin girarse mientras pasaba la mano que había usado para retener a la rubia por delante del rostro de Regina, curando una brecha que se había abierto en su ceja.

Emma tragó saliva. No sabía quién era ese señor pero Regina seguía con los ojos cerrados, incorporada por el agarre del hombre mayor.

\- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó la salvadora con apremio.

\- Está bien. – Le confirmó el anciano girando por fin la cabeza y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Emma se estremeció nada más sentir su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una sensación de miedo se cernió sobre ella. – No tengas miedo. – Susurró el hombre al ver la reacción de la rubia. – No debes temerme. – Le dijo, consciente del efecto que solía tener sobre las personas.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó ella recelosa intentando mantener la calma.

\- ¿Quién? No es la pregunta correcta...- El anciano esbozó una sonrisa y miró por fin al aprendiz, que permanecía detrás de la salvadora sujetando a Henry por los hombros. El hombre le devolvió el gesto y soltó a Henry para que pudiera ir con su madre.

El chico lo miró receloso pero el anciano al que ya conocía le indicó que no debía tener miedo. Henry cruzó la estancia lentamente pasando por delante de su rubia madre que seguía suspendida en el aire y acercándose con cautela hacia aquel hombre que sujetaba a su otra madre.

El anciano vestía unas ropas extrañas y amplias. De color azul oscuro, le pareció. Tenía una melena larga y blanca, y su barba era casi tan larga como su pelo, aunque un poco más grisácea, tal vez. Sus rasgos eran marcados y su rostro parecía cansado. Sus ojos eran negros, como la noche, con una profundidad tan honda como el mismo firmamento. Le sonrío cuando estuvo a su altura.

\- ¿Puedes cuidar de tu madre? – Le preguntó al chico suavizando su expresión.

Henry asintió sin dudar y se agachó de la misma forma que el anciano se levantó. Ambos hombres, el aprendiz y el señor de la barba más larga, se saludaron con la mirada cuando estuvieron al mismo nivel.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Emma girando la cabeza hacia el aprendiz. Éste miró hacia el otro hombre que le dio permiso para hablar sin pronunciar palabra.

\- Es el mago. – El anciano no se anduvo con rodeos. Emma abrió bien los ojos. De haber podido se hubiera sentado en el suelo para asimilar más calmadamente la noticia.

\- ¿Tú eres el hechicero? – Preguntó Henry a sus espaldas entusiasmado pero con incredulidad.

El anciano de la barba más larga, que aún no había hablado, se giró para mirarlo y le guiñó un ojo. El corazón de Henry se estremeció henchido. Se sentía expectante y emocionado. Ahora ya no tenía miedo. Sabía que el mago no les haría daño.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí? – Preguntó Emma dirigiéndose al aprendiz, ignorando al que supuestamente era el mago. Ambos sonrieron discretamente pero sin disimulo mientras la observaban. Habían esperado esa reacción de Emma Swan.

\- Puedes preguntárselo tú misma si es lo que deseas saber...- le respondió el aprendiz.

Emma rodó sus ojos lentamente hasta el hombre que la estaba reteniendo en el aire. Tragó saliva manteniéndole la mirada y permaneció en silencio. Lo estaba retando, sin duda. Y se negaba a hablarle, por lo que veía.

\- No es de mí de quién debes recelar...- El mago volvió a pronunciar palabra entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su cintura.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me retienes? – Espetó ella con rudeza.

El anciano sonrío y con un movimiento de muñeca la liberó de su agarre. Emma cayó al suelo pues no esperaba ser liberada. Se frotó las muñecas mientras se incorporaba, las sentía irritadas, como si una cuerda la hubiera estado amarrando sobre aquel lugar.

Miró a Regina y a Henry que estaban en una de las esquinas. Después busco por la estancia para encontrarse con sus padres tirados sobre la cama. El bebé Neal aún estaba en la cuna. Estaba tranquilo, y no había sufrido ningún daño, como pudo comprobar. Miró a ambos ancianos aún recelosa, esperando una explicación para todo aquello.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó ella por fin para romper el hielo.

\- Un mago. – Le dijo el anciano de barba larga y blanca. Ella enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Uno? – El asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Hay más? – El asintió de nuevo. Emma levantó un poco la barbilla hacia arriba como asimilando aquella información que le inquietaba tanto como le sorprendía.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- He venido a solucionar eso. – Dijo él señalando con el dedo a Gold que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Porque el momento es propicio. – Emma frunció el ceño.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. – dijo harta de que todo el mundo le hablase con rodeos y acertijos absurdos que no era capaz de entender.

\- Hace mucho tiempo la ambición de algunas personas rompió el equilibrio que existía en nuestro mundo. Rumpelstlstkin, ávido de poder jugó con el destino de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho hasta entonces, intentando manipularlo a su antojo para conseguir sus propias ambiciones personales sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que esos actos podrían tener en el cauce natural de las cosas. También el autor decidió modificar lo que habría de acontecer a su antojo, desobedeciendo a mis órdenes y faltando a sus votos como escritor. La ambición del oscuro provocó un gran desequilibrio en el mundo, un desorden tal, que las consecuencias no tardaron en manifestarse en cadena.

Emma fruncía el ceño atenta a las palabras de aquel mago. En ese momento Regina se removió en los brazos de Henry y soltó un suspiro ahogado. Los ojos de Emma se posaron sobre ella. Los rodó de nuevo hacia el mago quién le indicó con la mirada que podía ir tranquila al lado de la morena.

Emma suspiró imperceptiblemente y cruzó la estancia en dos grandes zancadas.

\- Regina...- susurró cuando se agachó para ayudarla.

La morena tragó saliva aún con los ojos cerrados y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza. Madre e hijo le dejaban espacio para que pudiera respirar sin dificultad. Lo primero que hizo cuando tomó consciencia de dónde estaba fue llevar inconscientemente sus manos hasta su abdomen para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Susurró angustiada pero más recuperada. Miró a Emma, después a Henry y después miró al frente para ver delante de ella a los dos ancianos.

Sus ojos zigzaguearon mientras se abrían de par en par. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Rodó su vista hasta Emma de nuevo y la cuestionó con la mirada. La rubia no supo que responder pues estaba tan confusa como ella. Dio un rápido repaso a la estancia comprobando cómo los Charmings permanecían inconscientes sobre la cama y Rumpel aún en el suelo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo al recordar lo que había pasado. Había temido por la vida de su bebé y por la suya propia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Regina?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Ella asintió indicando que así era mientras lanzaba su propia cuestión al aire. El mago sonrío de nuevo sin disimulo.

\- Soy el hechicero que vela por el destino en nuestro mundo. – Reveló en tono solemne. Regina enarcó las cejas.

\- El que decide cómo van a ser nuestras vidas...- Dijo, un poco hastiada de todo aquel juego macabro que eran sus vidas.

\- Te equivocas, Regina. Yo no decido nada. Solo velo porque todo siga su curso natural, sin alteraciones intencionadas.

\- Pues parece que se te ha escapado una pequeña rata. – Le respondió la morena señalando a Rumpelstlstinkin y frunciendo los labios.

Cogió fuerzas e intentó incorporarse. De inmediato su hijo y la salvadora la sujetaron por los brazos para ayudarla a hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le susurró la rubia acercándose un poco a su cara. Ella asintió sin decir nada intentando tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Por qué has venido a Storybrooke? – Preguntó de nuevo Regina retomando la conversación con el mago. Era todo lo que le interesaba en aquellos momentos. Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar delante de aquel hombre. O lo que fuera o fuese.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta. Pero creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta. – Regina tragó saliva mientras que la rubia fruncía el ceño, de nuevo molesta.

Imperceptiblemente los músculos de su cuerpo volvieron a tensarse. Pero la mano de Regina sujetando suavemente uno de sus brazos consiguió detenerla de sus intenciones. Los ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los suyos. Podía ver cómo Regina intentaba calmarla. En ese momento Emma recapacitó e intentó relajarse. Dejando que fuese Regina la que tomase el control. Intentando ella calmarse y sacar de su cabeza aquellas ideas de apartar a todo el mundo de su vista que iban y venían por momentos.

Atrajo a su hijo hacia ella cogiéndolo por el hombro en un acto de protección, mientras observaban cómo Regina daba unos cuantos pasos al frente para acercarse más hasta los dos ancianos.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó la morena con curiosidad mientras escrutaba al anciano de pelo blanco con la mirada entornada. No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de estar en presencia de semejante poder. Ella lo sabía bien, pues desde el principio había sido una entusiasta de la magia y a lo largo de toda su vida había explorado mucho sobre ésta en sus múltiples formas. Podía sentirla. El mago sonrío satisfecho y no dijo nada. Ella sonrío también al ver cómo el hombre mayor no tenía ninguna intención de contestar a su pregunta. - ¿Has venido por mi hijo? – Preguntó ella con cautela posando sus manos sobre su abdomen. Ella sabía que el mago no se manifestaría de no ser por algo verdaderamente extraordinario.

El cuerpo de la rubia se tensó de nuevo. Ella no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño a su bebé.

\- Sí. – Fue todo lo que dijo el mago. Regina tragó saliva y asintió con temple. A pesar de que la situación la angustiaba, por alguna extraña razón sentía que no debía temerlo. Ella esperó paciente a que él decidiera continuar. Si estaba allí era por algún motivo. Y ella quería saberlo. – La magia que sientes en tu interior es una de las más resistentes, poderosas y puras de este mundo, Regina. Es por eso que puedes percibir sensaciones que de otra manera no podrías sentir.

Le dijo él, intentando dar explicación a las sensaciones premonitorias que Regina sentía en su interior. Como la de no estar preocupada en lo absoluto por la presencia del mago. Ella acarició de nuevo su vientre, de dónde no había apartado sus manos.

El mago le indicó que podía sentarse en el sofá que había sido desplazado de su sitio habitual, pero que aún se encontraba entero. Ella volteó la mirada y obedeció. Aún se sentía un poco débil por la descarga que había recibido por parte de la magia de la rubia.

\- Toma asiento tú también. – Le dijo a Emma que se había acercado hasta donde estaban sus padres. – Estarán bien, créeme.

La rubia lo miró recelosa pero decidió obedecer tomando asiento en el sofá en el que lo habían hecho Regina y Henry. El anciano se sentó justo en frente.

\- Hace mucho tiempo la magia fluía por nuestro mundo de la misma forma en la que lo hacían las vidas de las personas que estaban en él. En equilibrio. – Regina abrió bien los ojos, atenta a las palabras del mago. - El deseo de poder de algunos provocó que ese equilibrio se rompiera y que todo lo que hasta entonces estaba predestinado se alterase irremediablemente. – Prosiguió él bajo la atenta mirada de todos. – Estaba escrito que dos personas vendrían al mundo al mismo tiempo y que éstas tendrían el poder de restaurar el orden. Ambas nacidas del verdadero amor. Sin embargo, todo se truncó, pues Rumpelstlstinkin consiguió de nuevo manipular el destino, y esta vez fue el autor el encargado de ejecutar sus movimientos.

\- Lily y yo...- Pronunció Emma como si acabase de tener la mayor revelación del mundo.

\- Así es. – Le confirmó el mago serenamente. – Las consecuencias de los malos actos que se sucedieron – prosiguió mirando a Regina – crearon Storybrooke. Una tierra desconocida en la que los resultados de la magia podían ser impredecibles. Y así ha sido. – Terminó satisfecho señalando con la mirada el vientre de Regina, que se estremeció.

\- No logro entender qué tiene que ver la concepción de este bebé con lo que estás diciendo. – Logró decir Regina, visiblemente confusa. Tanto como la salvadora. Que permanecía bien quieta.

\- Todo. – Dijo el mago satisfecho. – Verás, Storybrooke es una tierra singular, por sus características. Sería como...la historia definitiva, por decirlo de alguna manera. Yo no tengo potestad aquí, lo que quiere decir que lo que aquí ocurre no está escrito, ni ha sido escrito jamás. Este es el único lugar en donde los personajes son dueños de sus propios actos, sin ningún condicionamiento pasado.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que en este mundo las consecuencias de las alteraciones que se hicieron en el destino no son válidas?

\- Algo así, el pueblo entero es la consecuencia en sí.

\- Entiendo...- susurró Regina a quién le brillaban los ojos por poder comenzar a entender cosas por fín.

\- La sola existencia de este pueblo podría hacer que todo volviera de nuevo a la normalidad, en un lugar donde el destino siguiera su propio sino, en el que las personas fuesen dueñas de su propio destino. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. Y así ha sido. – Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de continuar. – La concepción de ese bebé, fue la prueba que necesitaba para comprobar que el momento había llegado de nuevo. – En aquel punto todos se perdieron.

\- No entiendo...- dijo Regina un poco nerviosa. Seguía sin ver la relación entre su bebé y todo lo que había ocurrido. No así la salvadora, quién ya comenzaba a entender por dónde iban los tiros a raíz de las revelaciones que ya le había hecho el aprendiz.

\- Ese bebé que llevas en tu interior, Regina, es fruto de la magia más poderosa que existe, el amor. – El corazón de la morena dio un vuelvo, al igual que el de la rubia, que incluso se tambaleo un poco sobre su tronco. – La más fehaciente prueba de que existe una nueva oportunidad para todos vosotros. Para restaurar el equilibrio que se había perdido. – El hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, para que ambas asimilasen lo que les estaba contando y que, como había podido percibir, las estaba turbando bastante. – Es por eso que estoy aquí. Para asegurarme de que esta vez no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que hace treinta y dos años.

\- Creo...- comentó Regina intentando entender – creo que...no logro entender...- o más bien no quería entender, pensó el mago para sí.

\- Lo que significa ese bebé para todos es la redención. La posibilidad de alcanzar por fin un final feliz. – Los ojos de Regina se iluminaron. – La redención que hará posible por fin alcanzar un equilibro de nuevo. La redención de todos los personajes que habitan en nuestro mundo. De la reina malvada, de Blancanieves y el príncipe, redimiéndose de sus errores pasados, del autor, corrigiendo sus malas acciones, todos siguiendo el camino que realmente deberían haber seguido si nadie hubiera jugado con el destino de tal manera. Si no hubieras tomado las decisiones correctas, Regina, si no hubieras tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para cambiarte a ti misma, si no hubieras tenido la capacidad de amar y dejar que fueras amada, ese bebé jamás hubiera podido ser concebido. – Esperó que así lo entendiera mucho mejor - Solo una persona no ha conseguido redimirse de sus errores. – Dijo él, volviendo la vista hacia el oscuro. – Rumpelstlstinkin se consume a pasos agigantados por no conseguir nunca vencer sus ansias de poder y redimirse de sus actos. Me temo que queda poco tiempo...- terminó el hombre dando por finalizada su explicación e incorporándose para acercarse al Oscuro, que yacía aún en el suelo.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Realmente no entendían muy bien, o más bien, les costaba un poco asimilar tanta información en tan poco tiempo. Sobre todo a la salvadora y a la reina, ambas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque Henry no se quedaba atrás. Había sospechado que había algo entre sus dos madres, y lo acababa de verificar. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuese una noticia que no le impactase. En lo absoluto. Necesitaría procesarlo todo con más tranquilidad. Sin duda.

Regina se levantó de inmediato y se posicionó al lado del mago, observando desde arriba a Gold. En aquellos momentos, el calor que le transmitía la salvadora estando sentada tan cerca de ella no era lo que más necesitaba. Se retiró unos mechones de su pelo detrás de su oreja y miró al hombre mayor con inocencia. Como si nunca hubiera existido la reina malvada, como si siempre hubiera sido la Regina llena de vida y enamorada de la naturaleza de antaño.

\- ¿Qué pasará con él? – Preguntó.

\- Cuando la oscuridad acabe por consumir la última pizca de luz dentro de él, su corazón se romperá. Rumpelstlstkin morirá y el oscuro perdurará para siempre.

\- ¿Es eso posible? – Preguntó Emma levantándose también y acercándose a ellos, recelosa. – Creía que el ser oscuro no podía morir.

\- Y así es, pero Rumpelstlstinkin sí. – Regina rodó los ojos hasta el hombre que yacía en el suelo. A pesar de todo sentía pesar en su interior. Si lo que el mago decía era cierto a Rumpel no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? – Preguntó inquieta.

\- Me temo que es tarde para él. – Intervino el aprendiz con voz solemne.

Regina no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró con tristeza. Puede que siempre hubieran mantenido una relación complicada. Pero eso no quería decir, que a su manera, no se tuvieran cariño el uno al otro. Él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Y aunque también hubiera sido el culpable de todos sus males, al menos de los impulsos involuntarios que la llevaron a obrar mal por propia voluntad, lo quería en cierta manera.

Henry se acercó a sus dos madres. Emma lo miró con abatimiento y lo cogió por el hombro para reconfortarlo. Al fin y al cabo era su abuelo.

\- Cuando su luz se acabe, la oscuridad se cernirá sobre Storybrooke. – Todos lo miraron preocupados. – Eso no debe pasar ahora que todo está resuelto. – El mago se giró para mirar a Emma – o casi todo. – Comentó con ironía. Emma frunció el ceño. Aquel señor no le caía nada bien. Pensó. – Para evitar que el ser oscuro haga algún daño debo mandarlo al lugar del que nunca debió salir. – Regina lo miró con cara de circunstancias. – El bosque encantado. – Le confirmó él. La morena tragó saliva.

\- ¿Nosotros también seremos devueltos? – Se atrevió al fin a preguntar la morena. A la que no se le había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

El hechicero la miró y le sonrío cómplice.

\- Este es vuestro lugar ahora. – Le dijo haciéndole un guiño y mirando su vientre. – Dime, Regina, ¿no sientes que este es tu lugar en el mundo? – Volvió a clavar sus ojos oscuros en los de ella.

El corazón de la morena se sobresaltó. ¿Sentía ella que ese era su lugar en el mundo? Un ligero malestar se instauró en su abdomen. Aunque hizo todo lo posible para que no se le notase nada. Pues todos la miraban. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos rondando acerca de aquella cuestión. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron pero consiguió recomponerse enseguida. Asintió con un gesto de su cabeza pero no dijo nada. Algo que a Emma la frustró. Le gustaría haber oído lo que Regina pensaba de eso.

El hechicero le hizo una señal al aprendiz y éste se posicionó a su lado. Parecían preparados para partir. Emma dio un paso atrás con Henry para protegerlo de posibles fisuras succionadoras. Ella ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de portales. Y no era algo que deseara para Henry. Miró a Regina pero la morena no se dio cuenta. Tampoco se apartaba por lo que decidió llamar su atención. Tampoco deseaba que ella se colase por accidente. De ninguna manera. Pensó.

\- Regina...- Susurró mirándola expresivamente a los ojos. La morena le respondió la mirada exasperada, pero sin embargo, dio un paso atrás para posicionarse al lado de ella y su hijo.

\- Ah, se me olvidaba. – Dijo el mago deteniendo la mano que había levantado con un ágil movimiento. Se giró para dirigirse de nuevo a Emma. – El camino de vuelta hacia la luz será largo. Pero no desesperes, no todo está perdido. El vínculo que os une – dijo señalando a ambas – podrá restaurar de nuevo el equilibrio que ahora sientes que te falta- Ella tragó saliva. En realidad sentía vergüenza y no se atrevía a mirar a Regina. Su cuerpo estaba rígido e intentaba no moverse para no delatar su nerviosismo. – Estoy seguro que conseguiréis entenderos mejor de lo que ambas pensáis. – Terminó, risueño.

Ambas asintieron automáticamente. Henry alternó la mirada entre ambas. Las conocía muy bien. Después rodó sus ojos hasta el mago y éste le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse.

\- Ah...una cosa más. – Se volvió de nuevo. Ambas creían que sus corazones podrían salirse de sus respectivos pechos. Aquel hombre las iba a llevar al borde del infarto. – Ese niño...- dijo él señalando con el dedo el vientre de Regina. – será mi futuro aprendiz. – Sonrío mirando a la morena con ternura. – Espero grandes cosas de él. Sé que ambas seréis grandes madres.

Los ojos de la salvadora brillaron de puro orgullo. Su corazón estaba henchido. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la morena pero esta mantenía un elegante porte del todo diplomático.

El hechicero las miró una última vez antes de girarse. Preparó su larga capa y miró al aprendiz. Aquella era la señal. Era hora de partir.

\- ¡Espera! – Emma casi gritó para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Ella carraspeó antes de dirigirse al mago de nuevo. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre sonrío satisfecho y antes de desaparecer, susurró.

\- Merlín.

* * *

**No os olvidéis de comentarme qué os ha parecido!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Triple actualización! Por si no puedo actualizar de seguido! **

* * *

**Capítulo 16. La idiotez que viene de familia**

Regina rodó los ojos por enésima vez. No sabía dónde meterse ni qué hacer. Su hijo llevaba un buen rato observándola en silencio. Ella permanecía sentada sobre el sofá, mientras él se había sentado en frente, justo en la misma posición en la que había estado sentado el hechicero una hora antes. No había dejado de mirarla. Y ella no sabía que decir.

Emma daba vueltas alrededor del bebé Neal mientras miraba de vez en cuando a sus padres, que seguían inconscientes. La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Afortunadamente para ellas, Mary Margaret no tardó en despertar.

Tras incorporarse y comprobar que ni ella ni David tenían ningún daño, se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta su hijo. Lo cogió de la cuna y lo estrechó contra su pecho mirando a Emma con cara de preocupación. La rubia tragó saliva. Sabía que tendría que contarles a sus padres todo lo que había pasado. Y todo lo que el hechicero les había dicho.

Eso la inquietaba bastante. En primer lugar porque se sentía sumamente avergonzada. Avergonzada por sus sentimientos y por su comportamiento. Tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido. Por un lado no había asimilado todo lo que el mago le había dicho, pero sí que lo había escuchado y era consciente de lo que eso significaba. Al menos de lo que eso podía significar. Y eso le daba un terrible miedo. Miedo a lo que podría pensar Regina. Miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. Miedo a enfrentarse a su padre y a su hijo. Porque de ser así, todo el mundo tendría que enterarse de su relación con Regina, del embarazo de Regina...no sabía si estaba preparada para eso...al menos en aquel momento. Porque también se sentía avergonzada y confusa. Muy confusa. Aquellos pensamientos que se cruzaban por su mente...aquellos sentimientos de odio y rabia hacia todo el mundo...eso podía ser peligroso. Tenía que controlarlo pero no sabía cómo podría hacerlo. El hechicero había dicho que cuando naciera el bebé se pasaría. Pero, ¿qué haría hasta entonces? Hace un momento casi había volado a Regina. Una punzada la atacó en la boca de su estómago. Miró de nuevo a Regina y a su hijo que se habían acercado hasta Mary para ver cómo estaba.

En esos momentos despertó también David. Lo que hizo que todos sus pensamientos colapsaran. No podía enfrentarse a ellos en aquellos momentos. Ya había sido suficiente. Había sido demasiado. Todo la sobrepasaba en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba recapacitar.

Se quedó en un segundo plano siguiendo despistadamente la conversación que se estaba desarrollando. Regina había decidido usar su magia para devolver toda la estancia a la normalidad. Un gesto amable por su parte, pensó Emma. Aunque ella también podía haberlo hecho. De hecho, debería haberlo hecho ella, que estaba segura, no se sentía tan cansada como Regina. La morena debía estar agotada. Pudo percibirlo en su rostro cuando la miró de nuevo. De repente se sintió mal. Cuando David hizo por fin la gran pregunta, ¿qué había pasado? Decidió que aquello era definitivamente demasiado para todos en aquellos momentos.

\- Deberíamos ir a tu casa, Regina. Necesitas descansar. – Dijo lo más suavemente que pudo interviniendo en la conversación.

Regina la miró y después volvió la vista hasta David y Mary Margaret.

\- Creo que Emma tiene razón...necesito descansar. Ahora ya no hay peligro y todos estamos a salvo. Mañana habrá tiempo para explicarlo todo.

\- Pero...- Dijo David contrariado. Él quería saber ahora.

\- David, Regina tiene razón. Todo está bien ahora. Podemos esperar hasta mañana - intervino Mary Margaret con calma dirigiéndose a su marido. Ella había podido percibir la tensión entre las dos mujeres. Y no deseaba que las cosas empeorasen. Sobre todo porque no quería que Emma se enfadase o que reaccionase mal. Sabía que debía darle su espacio a su hija. Sea lo que fuere lo que había pasado, lo importante era que estaban bien.

\- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa. – Dijo Emma remarcando el "tú" de manera exagerada. Había sonado más distante de lo que le habría gustado. Pero ahora no se iba a amedrantar.

* * *

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada en el trayecto hasta la casa de la alcaldesa. Emma porque se sentía muy contrariada y nerviosa. Regina porque se sentía exactamente igual que ella, aunque desde que Emma había hablado, estaba aún más preocupada. Había podido percibir que algo no iba bien con la rubia. Emma estaba muy distante. Demasiado. Y eso no era propio de ella. Al menos con ella. Lo que la inquietaba aún más. Henry, por su parte. Se sentía tremendamente mal de tener que estar en el medio. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y conocía a sus dos madres. Solo esperaba que las cosas no saliesen mal. Por lo que había decidido que era mejor guardar silencio y no intervenir.

\- Henry se quedará contigo, espero que podáis descansar. – Dijo Emma tras haber parado el contacto delante de la puerta de Regina mirando a ambos y sin tener intención de bajarse del coche.

Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquello realmente no era propio de la rubia. A pesar de que no le hubiera gustado que así fuese, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Carraspeó antes de dirigirse hasta su hijo.

\- Henry, te importaría esperarme dentro...solo será un momento.

El chico asintió y se bajó del coche de inmediato. Emma mantenía la vista puesta en el frente. Intentando mantenerse todo lo calmada que podía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la morena en cuanto se hubieron quedado solas.

Emma permaneció en silencio. Pero finalmente decidió que sería una estupidez no hablarle a Regina. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo se negase a esbozar palabra.

\- Creo que...será mejor que descansemos. No es momento para hablar. - Regina enarcó una ceja, sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia.

\- Debe ser mi día de suerte...- Dijo Regina con ironía.

\- Así es. – Le respondió secamente la salvadora. Pero Regina la vio tan atormentada que simplemente no podía dejar que se marchara así.

\- Emma...podemos hablar, si quieres... – Comenzó con cautela.

\- No es lo que quiero. Solo quiero estar sola. – Algo se removió en el interior de la alcaldesa. No estaba de acuerdo con aquello. No quería dejar que Emma se fuera. Incluso, a pesar de todo, había pensado que la rubia se quedaría con ella. Pero no era nadie para intentar persuadir a Emma de que hiciera algo que claramente no deseaba.

\- Está bien. – Le dijo en tono serio. La miró un momento y al ver que la rubia no decía nada, y tampoco la miraba, decidió salir del coche.

* * *

Emma se aferraba al volante con fuerza mientras conducía. No sabía hacia dónde pero sí sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo. Todo era demasiado intenso. Lo que sentía y lo que se suponía que pasaría. Lo que sentía por Regina y aquel supuesto vínculo que las unía. El amor. Suspiró. ¿Estaba ella enamorada de Regina? Ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. La pregunta a la que necesitaba dar respuesta era, ¿estaba Regina enamorada de ella? ¿Qué pensaría de lo que había dicho el mago? Si lo que había dicho el mago era cierto, Regina debía quererla, porque de otra forma no hubiera sido posible la concepción de un bebé.

Su corazón se hinchó por un momento lleno de esperanza. ¿Y si Regina la amaba? Todo sería tan fácil si eso fuera así...No le importaría enfrentarse a su padre, no le importaría enfrentarse ni a nada ni a nadie. Si eso fuera así, ella simplemente sería la persona más feliz del mundo. O eso imaginaba. En aquellos momentos solo sentía un gran malestar en su interior. Se sentía frustrada y llena de dudas.

* * *

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Henry desde el salón.

Regina bebió un sorbo más de agua y dejó el vaso encima de la encimera antes de dirigirse con cautela hasta donde estaba su hijo. El chico la miró triste cuando ella lo cuestionó con la mirada.

\- Ha dicho que no vendrá. – Dijo por fin.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco exasperada. Era la segunda vez que mandaba a Henry que llamase a su madre. A pesar de todas las dudas que sentía en su interior estaba preocupada por Emma. La actitud que había tenido no era propia de ella. Y después de todo lo que había dicho el hechicero...Si era cierto que Emma estaba tan confusa como parecía lo último que deseaba era que cometiera cualquier estupidez, como acostumbraba a hacer. Pensó como añadido. Aunque había algo más. Por mucho que intentara negárselo a sí misma no le había gustado en absoluto que Emma se hubiera marchado así a medio día. Y tampoco le había gustado nada que hubiese estado ignorando sus llamadas toda la tarde. ¿Quién se creía la rubia para preocuparla de esas maneras?

\- ¿Dónde estaba? – Le preguntó. El chico se encogió de hombros antes de contestar dubitativo.

\- Puede que se oyera de fondo el mar...pero no estoy seguro.

\- Está bien. – Respondió Regina rodeando su abultado abdomen y girando su vista para poder pensar con mejor claridad. – Voy a ir a buscarla. ¿Te importaría esperarme en casa de tus abuelos?

Henry se acercó a su madre y le acarició la mano que tenía libre.

\- ¿La quieres? – Preguntó sin miramientos. Regina abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y entreabrió también un poco la boca, sin saber qué contestar. El chico sonrío de medio lado. Conocía bien a su madre.

\- Henry eso es algo...

\- Lo sé... – la cortó él – solo...prométeme que harás lo que esté en tus manos para que no os peleéis.

Ella tragó saliva antes de asentir. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su hijo.

Lo dejó en el apartamento antes de continuar rumbo al puerto. No era la primera vez que la rubia rondaba por el puerto cuando se sentía turbada. La verdad era que mientras avanzaba su cabreo avanzaba progresivamente.

* * *

La encontró media hora después, sentada en un banco mirando el horizonte. Apagó el contacto del coche sin quitarle ojo. Se quedó unos instantes apoyada sobre el volante. La enervaba hasta puntos insospechados. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan...? ¿Tan qué...? Pensó. ¿Qué era Emma Swan para ella? ¿Qué le hacía Emma Swan? La sulfuraba, de eso estaba segura, y además lo hacía como nadie, como por inercia, lo conseguía sin esfuerzo alguno. Era ella estaba convencida. Esa odiosa y maldita rubia. La odiaba profundamente. ¡Dios pero también la hacía sentirse viva! Cerró los ojos con fuerza para sobrellevar el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel punto? ¿Cómo había llegado a...? Tragó saliva y reposó todo su cuerpo sobre el volante.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – En esa posición la cogió la rubia.

Regina se sobresaltó cuando la voz la sorprendió por la ventanilla de su coche. La miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Parecía cansada y estaba bastante demacrada. ¿Por qué demonios no había querido ir a su casa? No, en vez de eso la había hecho ir a buscarla hasta allí. Porque era obvio que no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. No podía dejarla así, sin saber cómo estaba o qué pensaba. Tenía miedo por ella. ¿Era obvio, verdad?

La morena intentó regular su respiración inhalando aire profundamente. Estaba cabreada, turbada, nerviosa, preocupada, acelerada, extasiada,...podría volverse loca de un momento a otro. ¡Estaba enamorada! ¡De Emma Swan! Odiosa rubia. Pensó ofuscada chirriando sus dientes.

No podía ser. Tenía que estar confusa por todo lo que había ocurrido. Debía ser eso, sí. No, era posible. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella enamorada de Emma? ¡La salvadora! ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir eso? ¿Cómo de...idiota había estado para dejar que eso pasara? ¿Cómo...? Suspiró aturdida antes de regresar con la rubia que la miraba con recelo. Aun así no se había movido de su sitio.

Permanecía achicada con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. La había visto en el coche. No lo había oído pero la había visto. Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural la hubiera obligado a voltearse en el momento oportuno. Ella no lo sabía pero deseaba estar cerca de ella. Y ahora que así era, se sentía aún desalentada pero algo se había aliviado en su interior. Ninguna de las dos lograba decir nada, cada una inmersa en sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones.

\- ¿Eres idiota? – Fue Regina la que rompió el silencio alzando la voz y amedrantando a Emma, que además de no entender, o de no querer entender, se amedrantó bastante.

Entendía perfectamente que Regina estuviera cabreada con ella. Muy cabreada. Todo se había complicado bastante. Y todo había sido por su culpa. Tragó saliva inconscientemente. Ella sabía todos los problemas que podía traerle a la morena todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Lo había estado pensando mucho durante todo el día. Puede que las dos fuesen madres de ese bebé. Pero, ¿por qué tenía Regina que pasar tiempo con ella solo porque ese niño estuviera destinado a complementar su mitad oscura? Ella no tenía por qué hacer eso y entendía perfectamente que le molestase.

\- Entiendo como debes sentirte Regina pero te aseguro que no seré un problema para ti.

La morena parpadeó varias veces para intentar entender lo que Emma le decía. Pero no conseguía encontrarle una explicación lógica.

\- No hay problema, guardaré las distancias hasta que nazca el bebé, y cuando eso pase haremos igual que con Henry, bueno, no al principio porque será demasiado pequeño y te necesitará, ya sabes para alimentarse y todo eso...

La morena abrió los ojos a medida que fue creyendo comprender lo que Emma estaba intentando decirle quedando cada vez más estupefacta.

\- Realmente eres idiota. – Dijo Regina incrédula casi en voz baja cortando el monólogo que Emma estaba protagonizando.

La rubia se abatió aún más. Si aquello no le parecía bien ya no sabía que podía hacer...aquella era su única opción más razonable. Pensó. Al menos la única que a ella se le había ocurrido.

\- Puedes proponerme tú algo si te parece mejor.

\- ¿De verdad Emma? – Bufó Regina soltando un suspiro exasperado mezclado con una risa casi sarcástica.

Sabía que la rubia podía ser algo lenta, pero, ¿de verdad estaba tan si quiera planteándose lo que le acababa de decir? ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota de no darse cuenta de nada? ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega? Intentó tranquilizarse para poder llevar las cosas por orden y con toda la calma que pudiera. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era difícil. Muy difícil, en realidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las hormonas y los nuevos sentimientos que creía estar experimentando. Soltó gran cantidad de aire de su interior antes de volver a dirigirse a ella.

\- Quiero aclararte una cosa...importante... – dijo con voz mordaz, la mejor que logró poner- Eres idiota sí, pero por hacerme venir a buscarte. ¿Por qué demonios no viniste a la mansión cuando te llamé? – La reprendió. - No... - recapacitó exasperada- ¿Por qué...no logras quedarte quieta por una vez en tu vida y no salir corriendo cuando las cosas se complican lo más mínimo? ¿No podías simplemente esperar a ver qué pasaba? – Casi le estaba gritando.

\- Yo...- logró decir Emma. No sabía qué decir en realidad. Solo había deseado estar sola. Huir de todo y de todos. Huir de Regina para que su rechazo no doliera más de lo que su corazón pudiera soportar. Pero cuando la había visto se había sentido aliviada. Estaba muy confusa. Tanto que ya ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar o qué decir.

\- Sube al coche.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendida.

Regina cruzó sus ojos con los suyos verde azulados y no le hizo falta preguntar de nuevo para saber que la paciencia de Regina no era mucha.

\- No. – Dijo reticente pero con suavidad.

\- Emma...- suspiró Regina en seco - ...es tarde, estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de discutir. Por favor, sube al coche. – Espetó de nuevo con su mejor tono diplomático.

La salvadora se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Regina la miró de nuevo, esta vez con el ceño aún más fruncido.

\- Necesitamos hablar. – No le quedó más remedio que insistir.

\- No veo...

\- ¡Emma! – La voz de Regina fue tajante y seca.

Emma supo que no debía desobedecer la orden de Regina si no quería sufrir las consecuencias. Rodeó el coche y se sentó a su lado. Sin decir nada la morena arrancó el motor y puso rumbo hasta su casa. Cuando se detuvo delante de la mansión miró a Emma. Parecía tener la misma actitud.

\- Esto que haces es infantil, ¿sabes? – La rubia giró la vista hacia ella dolida.

\- No quiero que te sientas obligada a tener una relación conmigo solo porque ese bebé esté destinado a ser el que complemente mi mitad oscura. Debería poder controlar mis propios impulsos. – Susurró eso último cabizbaja. Regina enarcó una ceja.

\- En primer lugar, Emma – dijo lo más pacientemente que pudo - ¿crees que tendría una relación contigo solo porque estoy esperando un bebé tuyo? – no pudo evitar la ironía en su voz – o mejor aún, ¿por qué iba yo a tener una relación contigo solo porque este bebé, como tú dices, esté destinado a complementar tu mitad oscura? ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – Alzó el tono de voz sin querer. A Emma le dolieron esas palabras. – Emma mírate, necesitas descansar. – Eso último lo dijo con un poco más de tacto. Porque realmente sentía preocupación por ver el estado en el que estaba la rubia. Eso no era propio de Emma. No le gustaba verla así, tan débil, tan decaída. Pero, ¿por qué estaba así? ¿Sería por lo que había dicho el mago? ¿Estaría perdida hasta que su bebé naciera? – Vamos, prepararé algo de cenar y cuando comas podrás dormir.

\- No tengo hambre. – Definitivamente como un crío. Pensó Regina exasperada.

\- Me da igual que no tengas hambre, vas a venir conmigo ahí dentro – señaló expresivamente su casa – y vas a comer algo. ¿Has comido algo en todo el día? – No, no debía haber comido nada en todo el día. - ¿Es así cómo te vas a comportar, ahora no vas a hablarme? – Soltó una risa exasperada – No sé por qué me molesto, la verdad, creo que empiezo a estar de acuerdo con Mary Margaret cuando dice que no estás capacitada para ser madre.

La rubia rodó los ojos inmediatamente hacia ella, visiblemente molesta.

\- No tienes derecho a decir eso. – Gruñó la rubia.

\- ¿Crees que no? ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Emma? Estoy embarazada, estoy cansada, esta mañana casi me vuelas por los aires y aun así sales corriendo dejándome preocupada y no contenta con eso haces que salga a buscarte y cuando te encuentro tomas esta estúpida actitud. – Las señaló expresivamente a ambas con las manos.

\- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? – Algo había cambiado en la mirada de Emma. Al final de sus ojos un tenue brillo de esperanza.

Y entonces Regina comprendió de qué iba todo aquello. Conocía a Emma. Sabía, aunque se hubiera obligado a no creerlo, lo que sentía por ella. Y ahora sabía por qué la rubia había reaccionado así esta mañana. También sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía decirle la verdad. Pero, ¿Cuál era la verdad? No creía estar preparada para enfrentar esos sentimientos, incluso para ella aún eran demasiado confusos...Pero debía hacer algo. Tenía que intentar reconfortarla. Emma tampoco merecía sufrir por ella. Pero no quería hacerle daño. No quería darle falsas esperanzas. No quería que sufriera aún más por su culpa.

\- Sí. – Contestó, franca.

\- ¿Por qué? – Emma giró la cabeza interesada de repente en aquella conversación, pero también reticente, porque aún seguía confusa y aún sentía miedo.

La morena cogió aire. ¡Cómo no iba a preguntarle el por qué? Pensó, irónicamente.

\- Emma... ¿cómo no iba a estar preocupada por ti?- intentó salir del paso.

\- Pero...eso quiere decir que te importo...

\- Pues claro que me importas, ¿cómo no ibas a hacerlo? – Respondió impulsivamente ante la absurda conclusión de la rubia.

Emma sonrío un poco, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para que Regina pudiera percibirlo. Ella se relajó también al ver lo transparente que podía llegar a ser la rubia a veces. Soltó el aire que estaba guardando antes de decidirse a hablar.

\- ¿Qué te parece si entramos, nos relajamos, cenamos algo y descansamos? Realmente estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo. – Volvió a decir Regina, esta vez con mucha más suavidad con la esperanza de que ahora la salvadora si accediera.

\- ¿Quieres que...que yo vaya contigo? – Preguntó Emma tímidamente. Después de todo no entendía por qué Regina iba a querer su presencia en su casa.

\- Evidentemente señorita Swan. – Le respondió la morena con ironía antes de bajarse del coche de una vez y avanzar hasta la puerta de su casa.

Emma se quedó parada por unos instantes dentro del coche observándola. Regina se estaba yendo, se estaba yendo hacia su casa y le había pedido que la acompañara. No quería matarla y le había dicho que le importaba. Aquello era buena señal, era al menos, todo a lo que podía aferrarse, así que con los ánimos un poco más subidos se bajó del coche ella también y corrió hasta la puerta antes de que la cerrase.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! He vuelto! Parece que esta vez un poco más desahogada! **

**No me habéis comentado mucho de qué os parece la historia...como habréis adivinado...estamos casi al final de los finales...a esto le queda poquito...dos capítulos para ser exacta...me gustaría que me dierais vuestras impresiones antes de que acabásemos...esos tres últimos capítulos daban para mucho! **

**Bueno, aquí vamos con el siguiente...veamos el nivel de cabezonería de estas dos...**

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Un hogar en el mundo **

Regina preparó la cena en relativo silencio. Cuando Emma había percibido el olor de la comida no había dejado de revolotear a su alrededor preguntando discretamente que si podía ayudarla en algo. Ella, evidentemente, había sido tajante en aquel aspecto. Pero no había podido lograr que la rubia se estuviese quieta. Y a su pesar, aunque en otro tiempo habría dicho que le molestaba, no lo hacía. Poder ver a Emma, observar sus reacciones y adivinar sus movimientos, era un ejercicio que la enternecía hasta puntos insospechados. Tanto que ni siquiera podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomase a sus labios de vez en cuando.

Cuando todo estuvo listo cenaron en la cocina. Algo que se estaba volviendo ya una costumbre y a lo que no le importaría acostumbrarse. A decir verdad, era mucho más cómodo que preparar la mesa en el comedor.

Ninguna dijo nada durante la comida y tampoco cuando recogieron los platos que habían usado. Finalmente, fue Emma la que rompió el silencio.

\- Debería irme, es tarde.

Regina se debatía internamente. Por un lado, deseaba que la rubia se quedase, se sentía cómoda con ella, relajada y a salvo. Pero por otro, sabía que no sería una buena idea que eso ocurriese. Aún no había podido poner en orden sus ideas y no quería cometer ningún error del que después pudiera arrepentirse.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – Le preguntó.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Al menos se preocupaba por ella. Eso era algo, pensó. Con pesar le sonrío antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Henry está en casa de tus padres. – Dijo Regina a su espalda.

\- Vale. – Le respondió ella.

\- Emma...- volvió a llamar su atención la morena - ...espera. – Le dijo. Se masajeó la cara lentamente y después apartó sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas. – No quiero que te vayas esta noche. – Soltó resuelta y de un tirón. Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Ella no deseaba que Emma se marchase. No quería estar sola. No quería dormir sola. Quería estar con Emma y quería no pensar en nada. Simplemente quería seguir relajada. Y el hecho de que Emma se marchara, como había podido experimentar instantes antes, no ayudaba.

\- ¿Cómo? – La rubia se quedó perpleja.

\- Quédate a dormir. – La salvadora abrió bien los ojos.

\- ¿A dormir?

\- Sí. – Le confirmó Regina, aunque su voz sonó débil. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Emma se quedó callada unos segundos. Sin saber qué decir, conmocionada por el hecho de que Regina le hubiese pedido que se quedase con ella.

\- ¿Estás...segura? – Preguntó tímidamente.

Ella no quería irse, eso lo tenía claro, y si Regina se lo pedía no sería ella quien se negaría a quedarse. Era lo que había estado esperando. Quería aprovechar todas las oportunidades que la morena le concediera. Y aquello claramente era una oportunidad.

\- Creo que sí.

\- ¿Crees? - Regina carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

\- Todo esto es algo...confuso para mí. – Decidió sincerarse. – Pero no quiero estar sola esta noche.

El cuerpo de la salvadora se tensó nada más escuchar las palabras de Regina. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Se obligó a pensar con rapidez pero no era algo que se le diese muy bien, al menos cuando se trataba de Regina. De sus sentimientos por Regina.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta acortar casi por completo la distancia con la morena, que no se movió de su sitio. Estaba nerviosa, estaba muy nerviosa. Se hubiera retirado en otra ocasión pero en aquellos momentos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían no querer responder. El calor empezó a subir por sus mejillas y de repente todo se volvió demasiado irreal. Solo veía a Emma, su mente estaba solo enfocada en la rubia. En los sentimientos que le provocaba la rubia.

Cuatro golpes secos en su puerta la sacaron de su trance sobresaltándola. Giró la vista hacia la puerta y después miró de nuevo a Emma dándole a entender que ella no esperaba a nadie a esas horas. Los golpes volvieron a insistir en la puerta. Regina chasqueó la lengua antes de decidirse a abrir. No sabía quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche por lo que se preocupó ante la insistencia. Emma se mantuvo en un segundo plano cautelosa ante quién podía ser. Tensa sin saber por qué, un mal presentimiento se había instalado en la boca de su estómago.

Regina abrió la puerta despacio para encontrarse al otro lado a un Robin Hood demasiado extenuado.

\- Regina. – Dijo el de inmediato casi asfixiado y se abalanzó contra la morena que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el abrazo.

Él la estrechó con fuerza durante algunos segundos que a Emma se le hicieron eternos. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus puños se apretaron como por inercia. Abrió bien los ojos y su respiración se aceleró.

\- Regina – volvió a decir él separándose de la morena y posando sus dos manos sobre su cara mirándola con veneración. Con ojos brillantes. La morena lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin entender bien a qué podía venir aquello. El ladrón sonrío tiernamente aún acelerado. – Mi amor. – Le dijo, y volvió a sonreírle con fervor.

Eso fue más de lo que Regina pudo soportar. Se apartó del ladrón despacio aunque con decisión. No entendía qué podía pasarle pero su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo. Aquello no lo había esperado, era cierto. Pero desde luego no era algo que le resultase cómodo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó. El volvió a sonreírle antes de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

El cuerpo de ambas mujeres se tensó por igual al escuchar las palabras de Hood. Regina abrió bien los ojos y tragó saliva siendo consciente de que claramente pensaba que el hijo era suyo. Emma por el contrario se molestó al darse cuenta de los pensamientos del ladrón.

\- Robin...- Susurró Regina.

\- Mi amor...- Él intentó posar de nuevo sus manos sobre su cara y acercarse a ella pero ésta se retiró. Robin frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó preocupado.

\- No es lo que piensas...

\- Pero Regina...- espetó él suavemente mirando su abultado abdomen - ...esto es...esto es...- decía levantando sus manos a la altura del vientre de la reina. – maravilloso. – Regina frunció el ceño molesta.

\- Este bebé no es tuyo. – Espetó ante la sorpresa de las dos personas que la acompañaban en aquellos momentos. Ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado aquella confesión por parte de la morena.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó él incrédulo – pero...tú...yo...- Regina suspiró profundamente.

\- ¿Crees que puedes presentarte en mi casa aporreando mi puerta a estas horas de la noche, llamarme "mi amor" – aquello lo dijo con ironía – y decirme que es maravilloso que vayamos a tener un bebé?

\- Regina...- dijo él de nuevo. Parecía que aquella era la palabra que mejor se le daba pronunciar en el mundo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Tú ya estás esperando un bebé. – Regina subió el tono con rabia. – Un bebé con Zelena, mi hermana, te recuerdo.

\- Pero...yo no sabía que era Zelena...

\- No importa lo que sabías o lo que no...crees que todo se reduce al amor que afirmas sentir por mí. Crees que puedes aparecer en mi puerta, decirme que me amas y esperar que yo me lance a tus brazos después de todo. – soltó con asco en la cara. Chasqueó la lengua y río con ironía alzando la mirada pensativa - ¿sabes qué? Ya estoy cansada de tus estupideces.

\- Regina...- repitió él consternado ante las palabras de la morena. – pero...el bebé...

\- Este bebé no es tuyo, Robin, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Pero entonces...

\- Es de Emma. – Reveló con decisión.

Un par de ojos verde azulados se posaron sobre la espalda de la alcaldesa sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir. Orgullosos de lo que acababa de decir. La risa de Robin, sin embargo, los hizo volverse hacia él esta vez con marcado odio.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- No es gracioso, es la verdad. – Intervino la morena.

\- Pero...- dijo él dándose cuenta de la presencia de Emma en el interior de la casa. – Eso es imposible...eso no...

\- Ha pasado por lo tanto no es imposible. – la morena seguía firme en su argumentación. Más firme que nunca, de hecho.

\- Pero... ¿tú y ella?... ¿vosotras? – Preguntó el ladrón con su habitual cara constreñida.

\- Sí. – Fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta. El ladrón volvió a reír visiblemente nervioso. Algo que molestó más a ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Regina...cómo...eso no...? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Sí. – Repitió ella. Él se quedó callado por unos instantes alternando la mirada entre una y otra. Regina no se movió de su anclaje, pero sabía que Emma había dado unos pasos más hasta posicionarse tras ella aunque manteniéndose aun en un segundo plano.

\- Pero tú dijiste que yo era tu alma gemela...tú me dijiste que estábamos destinados a estar juntos...tú...

\- Me equivoqué. – Le cortó ella.

\- Regina lo que dices no tiene sentido.

\- No Robin, ya estoy harta. – Espetó alzando su dedo inquisitorial hacia él. – ¿Sabes? Puede que antes estuviera absolutamente confusa e incluso me plantease si mis sentimientos por ti eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para perdonarte el hecho de que me abandonaras y dejaras embarazada a Zelena pero...ahora me doy cuenta de que no he podido estar más ciega.

\- No me quedó más remedio que marcharme...

\- Ese no es el punto. Podías haberme respetado, podías haber...esperado un tiempo, no sé...pero tú me dejaste atrás. – Le echó en cara. – Me dejaste atrás. – Volvió a repetir como si acabase de tener una revelación. – Eso es lo que hiciste. – Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Tú también me dejaste atrás...- la acusó él mirando a Emma.

\- No, yo me sentía sola. – Hubo una pausa y un tenso silencio cargado de miradas. – Márchate, por favor. – Dijo por fin Regina agarrando la puerta a la altura de su cabeza.

\- Pero Regina yo te amo y tú...- le imploró él.

\- Yo ya no siento nada por ti, Robin. – Le interrumpió ella con pesar mirando al hombre que tenía delante. Y era cierto. Ella ya no sentía nada por aquel hombre. Nada. Y para su sorpresa se sentía aliviada por haber podido por fin sincerarse consigo misma.

\- Eso no puede ser...- comenzó él intentando avanzar decidido hacia ella, pero una mano que salió de detrás de Regina en mitad de su pecho le cortó el paso.

\- Ya la has oído Hood. – Habló la salvadora empujando ligeramente al ladrón hacia atrás.

\- Tú no te metas.

\- Robin – pronunció Regina inquisitorialmente zanjando cualquier posible discusión que pudiera producirse entre ambos. Eso era lo último que quería. – No hagas esto más difícil. Por favor, márchate.

\- Así que es esto lo que quieres. – Le dijo mirando a Emma de arriba abajo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. – Ella es la salvadora, Regina. Te estás equivocando nunca podrás ser feliz con ella... ¿qué podría darte ella que no pudiera darte yo? ¡Yo soy tu alma gemela! – Escupió alzando la voz el ladrón.

\- No, tú te estás equivocando. Ella ya me ha dado todo lo que yo necesito.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso sí puede saberse? – Preguntó él con sorna.

\- Un hogar. Algo que tú jamás podrás darme. Y ahora márchate o tendré que sacarte yo misma de mi rellano. – Lo amenazó.

\- Está bien...- dijo tras un momento de shock - pero recuerda, Regina, estaré esperando cuando te desengañes...- Le prometió él mientras se retiraba despacio dela puerta. – Te lo prometo. – Dijo al final, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

La morena apretó los ojos con fuerza y soltó el aire que estaba guardando antes de cerrar la puerta con efusividad. Emma la miró con los labios apretados y los ojos bien abiertos. Regina abrió los ojos de nuevo y posó su vista en la puerta blanca que tenía delante. Su mirada se perdió en ella por unos instantes. No se movió.

\- Regina...- susurró Emma que tampoco se había movido de su sitio a su espalda.

La alcaldesa volvió a suspirar cuando volvió a la realidad llamada por la voz de la rubia. Se giró lentamente y clavó su vista en ella. Aún seria.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Emma con cautela.

Regina escrutó su cara con la mirada antes de contestarle afirmativamente y rodar los ojos hacia el suelo perdidos de nuevo en algún lugar de su mente.

\- Sí. – Le confirmó de nuevo volviendo a mirarla segundos después. – Estoy muy bien, de hecho. Por una vez siento que he hecho lo que debía de hacer. – Le confesó la morena relajando las fracciones de su cara.

Emma la miró con brillo en los ojos metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros. Había intentado contener su sonrisa. Pero no lo logró. Sus labios se arquearon tímidamente haciéndole ver a la morena que todo estaba bien. Los ojos de Regina sonrieron enternecidos. Ahí estaba esa mirada clara e inocente que tanto la tranquilizaba. De la que tanto disfrutaba. Emma era sencillamente adorable. Aunque en ocasiones la sacarade quicio, pensó para sí, pero adorable.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? – Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

\- ¿Qué parte de lo que he dicho? – Le respondió Regina aún con cierto tono serio en su voz.

\- Lo de que...lo de que...- Regina abrió más los ojos para incitar a la rubia a que lo dijera de una vez – bueno...eso de que...yo...te había dado un hogar. – Soltó al fin sin conseguir retener el temblor de su voz.

Regina la miró a los ojos por un momento, rodó su mirada hasta sus labios y después volvió a unirla con la suya relajando sus fracciones y sonriéndole a la mujer que tenía delante.

\- Sí, Emma. Era cierto. – El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco que la dejó sin respiración por unas milésimas de segundo. Sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos traseros y sin saber qué hacer con ellas las juntó y las masajeó a la altura de sus caderas.

Regina la observó enternecida antes de avanzar y agarrar sus manos entre las suyas sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de la rubia. Alentada por su reacción, Regina se decidió a soltar lo que se había guardado, algo que pensó, la rubia merecía oír. Algo que quería que Emma supiera.

\- Tú me has dado a mis dos hijos Emma...bueno, a Henry y a...este bebé. – Ambas agacharon la vista hacia el abdomen de Regina - ¿cómo se puede obviar algo así? Tú me has dado algo a lo que aferrarme en un mundo que yo creía oscuro y vacío, un hogar. Henry, este bebé...son mi hogar en el mundo.

Una lágrima escapó por las mejillas de Emma sin que pudiera evitarlo. No era de dolor, era de felicidad. Estaba feliz por sentir que por fin Regina había encontrado su final feliz. Que por fin había encontrado un poco de paz en medio de tanta amargura.

La sonrisa de Regina se volvió amplia y cristalina cuando terminó de hablar y vio aquella lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de la rubia. Alzó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la cara de la salvadora, secando aquella lágrima con su pulgar como por inercia. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones podían chocarse entre sí. El calor se mezclaba entre ambas y el temblor que el nerviosismo provocaba en sus cuerpos era sostenido por sus manos aún entrelazadas.

Ambas anhelaban acariciar los labios de la otra, pero ninguna se atrevía a hacerlo. Regina se retiró a tiempo para poder coger un poco de aire. Tener a Emma tan cerca la afectaba demasiado. Ahora lo sabía. No podía pensar con claridad y solo sentía una inmensa necesidad de unir su cuerpo con el suyo, sumergirse en sus brazos y en sus labios, sentir su calor, acariciar su piel...Carraspeó mientras daba unos cuantos pasos alejándose de la rubia, que la había seguido con la mirada.

Se giró para escrutarla cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir eso por Emma? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que era muy real, y que cada vez le costaba más resistirse a ello. De hecho, no había conseguido pensar en otra cosa en todo el día sino en Emma. Y ahora, que la tenía allí delante, no podía acercarse a ella pero no quería que se fuera. No quería que la dejase sola, no quería quedarse sola o con alguien más, simplemente no quería quedarse sin ella. Quería tenerla a su lado. Pero se moría de miedo de acercarse a ella. Debía ser cauta. No podía dejarse llevar. Quería estar segura de lo que significaba lo que sentía antes de precipitarse y cometer alguna otra estupidez como el desliz que ya había tenido. Sobre todo ahora que sabía lo que Emma sentía por ella. No quería hacerla sufrir.

\- Es tarde deberíamos dormir. – La alcaldesa rompió el silencio con una voz más ronca de la que le hubiese gustado tener. Carraspeó de nuevo para aclarar su garganta.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos o...? – Emma aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

Por todo lo que le había pasado desde la tarde, en realidad. Noes que se quejara, era solo que todo era extraño, no conseguía entender cuáles eran las intenciones de Regina. No conseguía entender qué era lo que Regina estaba pensando o lo que quería. Aun así decidió ser prudente y quedarse con ella hasta que le pidiera que se marchase. Quería aprovechar todos esos momentos que la morena le concediese. Eso era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para calmar un poco el corazón que latía desesperado en su interior.

Regina volvió a sorprenderla soltando una pequeña carcajada que sonó franca.

\- No, Emma, no quiero que hablemos. – Le dijo aun sonriendo. Emma supo a lo que refería, y se sorprendió sonriendo ella también ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó con inocencia.

\- Entonces solo quiero que vayamos a acostarnos... – Regina se dejó llevar por aquel pequeño momento de relajación y habló sin pensar. El corazón de ambas comenzó a bombear con fuerza de nuevo.

\- ¿Juntas? – Consiguió preguntar la rubia con incredulidad antes de tragar la saliva que se estaba acumulando en su boca.

Regina se quedó bloqueada. Había cometido una imprudencia pero... ¿juntas?, pensó de nuevo. ¿Qué podía pasar si dormían juntas? La opción de dormir con Emma era la que más le entusiasmaba pero...sí dormía con Emma no sabía si podría contenerse...no sabía si podría...conseguir dormir sin acabar por acercarse a ella. Sin embargo...dormir sin Emma...sola, en su cama, sin su calor...lejos de ella... ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? ¿Por qué tenía que obligarse a eso? Ella no quería tener a Emma alejada de ella. Eso lo tenía claro.

Podía lanzarse al vacío o acallar una vez más la voz que vivía en su interior, como había hecho tantas otras veces antes. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se lanzaba al vacío? No lo sabía. No conseguía imaginárselo. Todo era demasiado incierto para ella y tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de dejarse llevar sin medir las consecuencias. Pero eso era lo que había hecho toda su vida. Jamás se había dejado llevar. Siempre había conseguido alzar sus barreras contra el miedo y salir victoriosa. Y ya había experimentado en sus propias carnes a lo que eso la había conducido. No, había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar hasta donde estaba en aquellos momentos. Y en aquellos momentos todo parecía llevarla hasta Emma Swan. Su vida, la magia, su cuerpo, su corazón...era todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que quería, y no veía por qué tenía que negarse a algo tan obvio.

\- Sí. – Susurró con voz débil. No por indecisión sino por nerviosismo.

Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Emma brillaron de nuevo. Y no pudo evitar que una ola de calor recorriera de arriba abajo su cuerpo. Sería tan simple abrirse a Emma. Dejar que la rubia le ofreciera todo lo que quisiera ofrecerle. Ya había comprobado hasta qué punto Emma la veneraba. Porque era eso lo que hacía la rubia siempre que tenía la oportunidad, siempre que ella la dejaba. Simplemente quererla, con todo lo que estaba a su alcance y siempre hasta el punto en el que ella se lo permitía, algo que la honraba. Confiaba en Emma. Sí. Confiaba en Emma por completo. ¿Por qué negarse a sí misma algo que solamente podía hacerle bien? Pero...y si no salía bien, tenía miedo a dejarse ir y después sufrir. No creía poder soportar otra decepción. Pero...acaso ¿no era lo que había estado haciendo a su manera hasta entonces? ¿Dejarse ir al menos un poco? Ella ya había dormido con Emma, ya le había permitido abrazarla por la noche y ya se había acostado con ella. Se había dejado ir, desde luego no hasta el final, pero sí había sobrepasado ya ciertos límites. Y la rubia no se había ido sino que allí estaba, delante de ella, mirándola con todo su amor. Esperando paciente a que dijese algo que aclarara sus ideas.

\- Si te parece bien. – Aclaró con timidez tomando por fin su opinión.

Emma metió sus dos manos en sus bolsillos traseros para intentar tranquilizarse y tragó saliva antes de contestar. No quería ser demasiado efusiva. Quería poder controlarse a pesar de que las palabras de Regina habían conseguido embriagarla por completo.

\- Sí... – le respondió con cautela. No sabía bien qué decir. - ...si es lo que tú quieres, claro. – Dijo adelantando una de sus manos expresivamente hacia ella.

Emma, no te estoy dando una orden. Me gustaría...quiero saber qué es lo que tú quieres...yo...- Emma la cortó antes de que Regina siguiera haciéndose un lío con sus propias palabras, había entendido lo que quería decir.

\- Sí, es lo que yo quiero. Es lo que deseo.

Ambas soltaron el aire que estaban guardando y se sonrieron tímidamente.

\- Bien. – Dijo Regina. – Vamos entonces. – Y le indicó que la siguiera con la mirada antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras de su mansión.

* * *

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado! Salu2!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy mucho lo siento chicas. No me gusta esto de haber tenido que abandonar en cierta medida la historia pero no me ha quedado más remedio. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez porque aún no puedo decir que esté libre. Aún así lo intentaré. **

**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, cada vez somos más. También especiales agradecimientos a las que dejáis comentarios, esa es siempre la mejor parte al dejar un capítulo colgado, ya que así se pueden conocer vuestras opiniones. **

**Puede que haya fallos, así que perdón por posibles erratas. **

**Salu2!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Siempre tendremos miedo **

Emma se aclaró la cara con agua helada una vez más antes de volverse a mirar en el espejo. Estaba nerviosa, estaba muy nerviosa. Iba a dormir con Regina. Era cierto que ya habían dormido juntas antes, pero no así, no de esa manera, no sabiendo...bueno, lo que sea que supiera en aquellos momentos. Puede que no estuviera segura de nada, pero estaba segura de una cosa, algo había cambiado. Aquello lo tenía muy claro. Era Regina la que le había pedido que se quedase a dormir con ella, era Regina la que le había plantado cara a Hood anteponiéndola a ella, era Regina quién la había buscado cuando ella no había hecho otra cosa que huir, sí, estaba claro que sea lo que fuera lo que Regina sentía, aquello eran hechos, no podría negarlos, no había espacio para confusiones.

Tampoco podía negar aquella inconfundible sensación de magnetismo y tensión que experimentaba su cuerpo cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la morena. Aquello también era un hecho, al menos para ella, y aunque intentara convencerse de lo contrario para no llevarse a errores, se negaba a pensar, muy en el fondo, que Regina no sintiera lo mismo que ella. ¿Cómo podía no sentirlo? Era algo demasiado fuerte. Demasiado intenso. Pensó mientras se secaba la cara.

Ya estaba lista, no podía retrasar más el momento. No sabía el tiempo exacto que había pasado desde que se había encerrado en el baño de Regina una vez que ella había salido de él ya lista, pero sí sabía que había sido un buen rato. Se miró en el espejo una última vez y suspiró muy profundamente, como para intentar dejar escapar todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

* * *

Los ojos de Regina se posaron sobre ella nada más oír la puerta abrirse. La morena la miró de arriba abajo y sonrío imperceptiblemente sin apartar su mirada. A la mierda el ejercicio de relajación, pensó Emma mientras avanzaba hacia el hueco que Regina le había dejado en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Tan solo llevaba puesta una enorme camiseta de manga corta, algo que Regina había encontrado rebuscando en sus cosas. No llevaba pantalones, solo sus braguitas, por lo que sus piernas estaban expuestas. Se metió rápidamente en la cama sin pensarlo demasiado para hacer más corta la agonía.

Con la efusividad su pierna rozó la de Regina y su cuerpo se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que su piel había entrado en contacto con la de la morena. Tragó saliva antes de mirarla. No había margen para el error, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y mostraban lo nerviosa y lo cohibida que Emma estaba. También la sorpresa que se había llevado al sentir la piel de Regina. Esperaba que la morena llevase un pijama, como acostumbraba, aunque la verdad era que como estaba cubierta por las sábanas ni se había fijado.

Regina sonrío internamente al ver la reacción de Emma, justo la que había esperado. Puede que estuviera confusa pero era innegable que le encantaba jugar con ella, o jugar con fuego, para el caso daba igual. La expresión de su cara, sin embargo, se convirtió en indignación cuando sin esperarlo, y contra todo pronóstico, la rubia levantó la sábana que las cubría y asomó su cabeza al interior de la cama para ver qué llevaba puesto.

\- ¡Qué...! – La rubia se cortó al unir su mirada con la de la alcaldesa de decir lo que fuera que fuese a decir, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro se descompusiera por completo y su cuerpo se calentara hasta hacer que sus mejillas se tornaran de un bonito color rosa. Regina alzó las dos cejas y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

\- ¿Se puede ser más indiscreta? – Dijo la morena con sorna fingiendo una molestia que no sentía. – Puedes al menos cerrar la boca. – La reprendió tras un momento de noqueo.

\- ¿Qué...qué llevas puesto?...Quiero decir... ¿por qué te has puesto eso? – Dijo ahora Emma con visible indignación. Ahora fue la morena la que se sorprendió. Había esperado sorprender a Emma, no que se molestase. Habría esperado cualquier reacción menos aquella.

\- ¿No te gusta? – Se le escapó.

Emma se quedó mirándola unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora pero no conseguía coordinarse para articular palabra. Regina llevaba puesto un camisón de encaje negro. Uno muy corto a decir verdad. Frustrada hasta el extremo con un rápido movimiento que ninguna de las dos había esperado, Emma se impulsó hacia el cuerpo de la morena quedando tendida encima de ella. El roce del cuerpo de la reina contra el suyo, aunque ligero, consiguió turbarla hasta el extremo. Todo se había calentado a su alrededor. O al menos así lo sentía ella, que ya no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Regina.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y su respiración era acelerada. Regina no se había movido, pero era capaz de sentir cómo su cerebro absorbía el oxígeno que le faltaba a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me gusta? – La voz de Emma salió ronca de las profundidades de su garganta.

Sus ojos verde azulados se habían clavado en los de Regina que la observaba con expresión seria mientras en su interior hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para intentar controlar la situación.

\- Me gusta. – Le confirmó la rubia sin apartarse ni un milímetro de ella.

\- Tenía calor. – Dijo la morena con su característica altanería.

\- Sí, hace calor. – Repitió Emma robóticamente perdida ya en las sensaciones que le despertaba la proximidad del cuerpo de la alcaldesa.

Su olor, su calor, aquella suavidad de su piel y aquella profundidad en sus ojos. Aquellos labios carnosos y expuestos coronados por esa pequeña cicatriz que dictaba mucho de ser una imperfección en su rostro. Aquella tez tostada y perfecta. Aquella pequeña cavidad en la base de su cuello tan delicada que solo invitaba a acariciarla.

Y así lo hizo Emma. Lentamente, llevada por sus propios instintos fue cerrando la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y la suave piel del cuello de Regina. Muy despacio y al ver que la morena no se había movido debajo de ella acercó su boca y depositó un suave beso allí donde la había mirado.

Regina cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. No le quedó más remedio que estirar un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a la rubia, dejándose llevar por la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo cuando los labios de Emma la acariciaron.

El roce fue suave, pero el efecto fue abrasador. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se activaron y acabaron por mandar ligeros bombeos a su entrepierna. Hacía calor. Sí, hacía demasiado calor. Regina se removió entonces con delicadeza y abrió los ojos para mirar a Emma, que no había dejado de observar sus reacciones. Al moverse, Regina había vuelto a rozar sus piernas contra las suyas, su piel contra la suya, algo que no había ayudado nada a controlar aquel deseo que sentía en su interior.

\- Emma...- susurró Regina poniendo sus manos contra su pecho en un intento de evitar que aquello se le fuera de las manos.

Fue entonces cuando pudo sentir cómo el corazón de la rubia latía desenfrenado en su interior. Aquella sensación la embriagó de calidez. Lo que Emma sentía era real, estaba allí, podía sentirlo. La rubia suspiró profundamente tras el gesto de Regina y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada todo lo que no se había atrevido a decirle con palabras.

\- Emma...no... – en los ojos de Regina podía adivinarse todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Pero también podía adivinarse la confusión en su mirada. Aquello no era una negativa, era un no saber qué hacer.

\- Solo déjame intentarlo. – Fue todo lo que dijo la salvadora. Su voz fue un susurro pero Regina pudo notar cómo volcaba en ella todos los sentimientos que nacían de su interior. La morena entreabrió la boca queriendo decir algo y al mismo tiempo sin saber bien qué decir. – Déjame...solo déjame estar a tu lado. – La voz de Emma tenía cierto tono desgarrador, pero también tenía fuerza y decisión, sentimiento en aquello que todo su cuerpo estaba gritando.

No hubieran hecho falta palabras, y sin embargo se hacían necesarias. Regina apretó los ojos con fuerza y suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Todo esto es demasiado, Emma. – Confesó aún sin abrir los ojos.

\- Podré superarlo, lo conseguiré, no dejaré que la oscuridad se apodere de mí. – El susurro de Emma fue una promesa mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella. – Solo quiero cuidarte. – Declaró cuando su boca se acercó lo suficiente al oído de la morena que se había dejado acariciar por la mejilla de Emma.

\- Emma, mírame. – Regina posó sus dos manos sobre la cara de la salvadora y la hizo volver a sus ojos. – No es eso lo que me asusta.

\- Qué...- Emma parecía confusa.

\- Sé que no harás nada que pueda dañarnos, a ninguno de nosotros.

\- Pero...- Emma abrió bien los ojos un poco sorprendida por las palabras de la reina. Realmente se sentía como un monstruo, pero estaba dispuesta a controlarlo. Estaba dispuesta a luchar contra ello para poder estar siempre al lado de Regina.

\- No debes pensar así. Lo que te pasa no es algo malo necesariamente. Solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo. Hay más luz que oscuridad en tu interior...puedo sentirlo. Sé que conseguirás superarlo, y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte. – Dijo con decisión.

Sus palabras consiguieron emocionar a Emma una vez más. Su mirada se paseó por los labios de la morena antes de volver a sus ojos. La hubiera besado, sin dudarlo. Era la única forma que encontraba de demostrarle todo lo que significaba para ella. Aun así se contuvo de hacerlo.

\- A mi lado. – Logró pronunciar la rubia. Sus palabras consiguieron robar una sincera sonrisa de los labios de la reina.

\- Sí, a tu lado. – Le confirmó enternecida.

\- Yo solo quiero cuidarte... – Volvió a decir Emma mirándola de nuevo a los ojos – cuidaros. – Continuó señalando el vientre de Regina.

\- Lo sé. – Le aseguró Regina a su pesar. – Solo...- una vez más las palabras no conseguían salir de su boca. –...esto es muy confuso para mí, Emma. – Decidió sincerarse. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma. – Yo no...no sé lo que siento...todo es...

\- Déjame demostrártelo. – Dijo Emma con una sombra de sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Regina sonrío incrédula a su pesar, por la ternura y la insistencia con la que Emma la trataba. No sabía qué hacer con ella. Acabaría por volverse loca.

Al ver la sonrisa de la morena, Emma se armó de valor. Posó de nuevo sus ojos sobre sus labios y antes de acercarse a ellos la miró. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Su mirada era dubitativa pero allí estaba, dejándose hacer. Sin replicar. Entonces se acercó despacio siempre con la vista fija en aquellos labios que tenía delante y que esperaban reticentes a ser acariciados sin oponer resistencia. Solo cerró los ojos en el último momento, cuando el roce de sus bocas se hizo real y las sensaciones se apoderaron de ellas.

El beso fue lento, pero solo al principio. Regina se dejó llevar por la sensación y se dejó acariciar por los labios de Emma. Sintió alivio, sintió tranquilidad y también se sintió embriagada. Absolutamente llena por aquel beso que Emma le estaba regalando con tanta vehemencia. Podía sentirlo. La rubia era tan delicada y tan cuidadosa que de repente se sentía a salvo y protegida. Se sentía bien allí donde estaba, como ya le había pasado en ocasiones anteriores. Jamás nadie la había tratado con tanta dulzura. Jamás nadie la había hecho sentirse de aquella manera. Especial. Respetada. Amada.

\- Esto es imposible...- Susurró Regina cuando Emma dejó sus labios y besó su cuello con delicadeza.

\- No, no lo es. – Dijo la salvadora volviendo una vez más a sus ojos. – Es real...puedo sentirlo... – Regina tragó saliva antes de asentir a las palabras de Emma y decidirse a hablar.

\- Tengo miedo...- Al fin lo había dicho. Al fin había podido liberarse, aún con todo el pavor que le producía revelarle aquel sentimiento tan profundo a Emma. Ya no podía callarse más. Todo era demasiado. Demasiado intenso. Demasiado fuerte como para poder controlarlo o tan si quiera como para querer hacerlo.

El corazón de Emma se estremeció al escuchar las palabras que Regina le había dicho. Ella también tenía miedo. Y no podía decir que se sentía aliviada pero algo se había relajado en su interior. Confirmar que la morena también sentía miedo era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Aquello quería decir muchas cosas. No era una negativa. Tenía miedo.

\- Yo también tengo miedo...pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. – Y allí estaba otra vez. Aquella escrupulosa sinceridad. Tan necesitada y tan temida por Regina a la vez. Pero que tanto la llenaba.

\- Yo...no sé si esto saldría bien...nosotras...somos demasiado distintas...esto es una locura. – Emma sonrío de soslayo.

\- Creo que todo lo que hemos vivido está muy por encima de lo distintas que podamos ser...creo que hemos demostrado que a pesar de eso podemos complementarnos bien...- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Regina mientras observaba la expresión de Emma.

Conocía esa mirada. Esa mirada de orgullo y suficiencia. Esa mirada de Emma Swan que a la vez era tan inocente como la mirada de un niño. Esa que tanto le gustaba ver en ella. Sabía a lo que se refería. Sabía que se refería a todo lo que habían conseguido hacer juntas. Terminando con aquel bebé que llevaba en su interior.

Suspiró antes de pasear su mano por su vientre. Emma se incorporó de inmediato un poco sofocada.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño...? – Dijo preocupada mientras que se retiraba de encima de ella. – Lo siento. – Le sonrío con disculpa en la mirada.

Y en ese mismo momento sintió con fastidio cómo el calor del cuerpo de Emma se alejaba de ella. La morena no quería que se alejara de ella. La siguió con la mirada y también con su propio cuerpo poniéndose de costado y agarrando con una de sus manos el brazo de Emma para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

\- Emma, tranquila, todo está bien.

La rubia sonrío entre dientes y se acostó también de costado quedando frente a frente con Regina. Se atrevió a pasar una mano por sus costillas para no romper el contacto. La morena pareció contenta de recibirla y ella también lo estuvo por saber que no la quería lejos de ella. Que disfrutaba tanto como ella de su tacto.

Aquel momento que se había creado era simplemente especial. Sus miradas y sus gestos expresaban todo lo que no eran capaces de decirse con palabras, y aun así conseguían entenderse a la perfección. Demasiados años estando tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, pensó Emma. Porque eso era lo que habían estado haciendo. Reflexionó.

Ambas se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos intentando destensar el ambiente que se había creado. Ahora estaban mucho más relajadas.

\- Siempre tendremos miedo, ¿no crees? – Dijo la rubia después de un rato de silencio y reflexión. De miradas cómplices. De sensaciones encontradas. De caricias furtivas.

\- Tal vez sí. – Dijo Regina asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Pero si no nos enfrentamos a él, nunca conseguiremos superarlo. – Reflexionó la rubia.

\- ¿Y sí sale mal? – Se encogió Regina de hombros, realmente inquieta por aquella duda. Ahora sincerada con Emma, esperando a que la rubia le diese una respuesta que consiguiera reconfortarla.

\- Empezaremos de nuevo. – Dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros también, como si nada. – Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

Regina bajó la vista hasta su pecho y llevó una mano hasta el cuello de la camiseta que Emma llevaba puesta, jugueteando pensativa con el ribete.

\- Tenemos dos buenas razones para hacerlo. –Dijo, por fin, Regina. Refiriéndose claramente a Henry y al bebé que estaban esperando.

\- Tenemos más que dos buenas razones para hacerlo. – Le contestó la rubia acercando un poco más su cuerpo al suyo.

Regina le sonrío dulcemente y pasó de nuevo su mano por su costado para corresponder a su abrazo. Se sentía sorprendentemente bien allí, en aquel momento, con Emma en su cama, su corazón embriagado, su cuerpo caliente y su franqueza por delante. Nerviosa y tranquila a la vez. Era algo extraño pero se sentía tan bien que no entendía por qué no se había dejado llevar mucho antes.

\- ¿Eso cree señorita Swan? – Preguntó la morena alzando una ceja cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Tengo motivos para pensarlo, sí. – Le respondió Emma aventurando su mano derecha por la piel desnuda de las piernas de la morena.

Regina se estremeció con el contacto y Emma también pudo sentir el escalofrío que le había provocado la sensación en su cuerpo. Le sonrío pícaramente antes de atreverse a ir más lejos y besar sus labios.

Esta vez más firmemente, con más ardor, con más impulso. La alcaldesa le correspondió exactamente con el mismo ímpetu antes de terminar de unir definitivamente sus cuerpos en un abrazo ardiente que prometía finalmente una entrega ansiada.

Emma la tumbó delicadamente sobre la cama. Se movió con ella para quedar encima. Sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel. Su cuerpo tan sensible a cada roce que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar sus instintos. A pesar del apremio de su deseo, ella quería disfrutar de aquel momento. Quería acariciar todos los rincones del cuerpo de la morena. Quería besarla y detenerse en cada rincón de su cuerpo para así poder descubrirlo. Quería ver su reacción. Quería sentir su calor. Quería hacerle el amor. Y así lo hizo.

Lentamente fue bajando por su pecho hasta su vientre donde la acarició con sus labios con vehemencia. Regina cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias que Emma le estaba proporcionando con tanto cuidado. Sus manos, sobre sus hombros, acompañaban los suaves movimientos de la rubia. Se sentía tan expuesta y tan vulnerable, que casi tenía ganas de llorar. Enternecida por aquel cuidado con el que Emma la estaba tratando. Y se preguntó por qué no habría dejado que pasase antes. Por qué no se habría dejado caer en manos de Emma antes.

En aquellos momentos sentía cómo podría darle todo su corazón a Emma Swan. Aquella mujer que había llamado a su puerta para poner su mundo del revés. Pero también aquella que sin proponérselo había sido la única que había conseguido derribar todas sus barreras. Absolutamente todas. La única que con tozudez y cabezonería la había enfrentado, pero también la única que, a pesar de en la distancia que había entre ellas, había estado siempre a su lado para enfrentarse a todo lo que la había perturbado. Emma jamás la había traicionado. Emma jamás la había dejado caer. Y ahora era una vez más Emma, la que la había sorprendido mostrándole aquella faceta suya que no conocía. Aquella en la que podría perderse toda su vida y conseguir por fin ser feliz. Porque eso sentía en su interior. Sentía más felicidad de la que era capaz de aprender a manejar. Y eso era precisamente lo que le asustaba. Todos aquellos sentimientos descontrolados chocando en su interior y amenazando con llevarla a la más dulce locura.

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo ahogado cuando la rubia succionó con fuerza su labio exterior. Aunque siguió sin darse prisa. Con cuidado, fue descubriendo con sus labios y con su lengua su sexo. Aquel que palpitaba descontrolado y que enviaba millones de sensaciones a su cerebro. Ya no podía pensar en nada. Solo podía concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo. En el deseo que Emma había conseguido despertar en su interior. En la locura que amenazaba con desbordarla de un momento a otro.

Emma encontró aquel punto en su sexo. Lo lamió y lo succionó cada vez con más insistencia. Como si estuviera disfrutando del más rico manjar que jamás hubiera probado. No dejó de hacerlo cuando Regina comenzó a temblar debajo de ella. Sino que la sujetó por las caderas y mantuvo aquel tortuoso y delicioso ritmo. Sintió cómo Regina se retorcía agarrada a las sábanas. Cómo su cuerpo se calentaba hasta el extremo al ritmo de sus convulsiones. Y cómo el sudor escapaba por sus poros justo antes de llegar al éxtasis más absoluto y derramar en su interior todo el deseo que había estado reteniendo acompañado de incesantes y placenteros gemidos.

Emma sonrío mientras saboreaba un poco más aquel magnífico espectáculo que casi había conseguido que ella se corriera también sin ayuda de ningún tipo de roce. Succionó con ansias una vez más sobre la abertura del sexo de Regina e intentó controlar su respiración también acelerada. Cerró los ojos extasiada por la pasión y tragó saliva antes de retirarse delicadamente y ascender de nuevo por el cuerpo, ahora brillante de la morena.

Emma acababa de hacerle el amor como nunca antes nadie se lo había hecho en su vida. La acogió con sus brazos débiles y temblorosos cuando estuvo a su altura. Primero besó su frente y después, cuando Emma estuvo a la altura de sus ojos, besó sus labios con pasión, con fuerza, con deseo y con todo el amor que su corazón era capaz de ofrecer. Sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron en un intento de preservar el calor de sus corazones mientras se acariciaban y se besaban entre sonrisas cómplices y miradas brillantes.

Emma se sentía por fin ligera. Aún con cierta incredulidad rondando su mente ante lo que estaba pasando, pero no sin disfrutar de la sensación de su corazón henchido y su cuerpo vibrante. No sin disfrutar de aquel lugar junto al cuerpo de Regina. Allí donde se sentía tranquila y por fin relajada. Allí donde sus formas encajaban tan bien. Allí era dónde debía estar. Aquel era su lugar en el mundo. Allí, desnuda, unida a Regina en todas las formas en las que una persona puede unirse a otra.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todas! En primer lugar, me gustaría disculparme por el enorme retraso. A modo de justificación...me ha sido imposible seguir la historia antes. En segundo lugar, deciros...con mucha pena...que a pesar de todos los comentarios en los que sé que muchas queríais ver mucho más...he decidido cerrar aquí este fanfic. Espero que el final no os decepcione. **

**Quería agradecer todo el seguimiento que habéis tenido. Disfruto escribiendo pero disfruto más sabiendo que lo que se cuenta gusta también a más gente. Es una gran recompensa. Así que muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y siguen esta historia. **

**Por último, quería decir que en el caso de que decida escribir algún otro fanfic...no volverá a pasar esto de las largas esperas finales. Me disculpo otra vez y sin más os dejo que leáis. Muchas gracias. De verdad. Ha sido un placer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Nuestra magia**

La noche había pasado demasiado deprisa o demasiado despacio, depende desde el punto de vista del que se viera. Regina se sentía exhausta. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche despiertas y no precisamente hablando. No tenía ningún motivo por el que abrir los ojos aquella mañana. Sin embargo, algo fallaba. La calidez que la había acompañado durante toda la noche ahora le faltaba y no alcanzaba a adivinar el motivo.

Lentamente abrió sus pesados ojos y se acomodó a la luz. Estaba de costado, ligeramente tapada por sus sábanas de seda blanca. Alargó su brazo hacia el resto de la cama palpándola en busca la persona que la había abrazado tan amablemente durante toda la noche. Una especie de frustración la invadió cuando fue consciente de que estaba sola en la cama. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se incorporó mejor para echar un vistazo por la habitación.

Bastaron unos segundos para que su decepción se esfumara. En cuanto la rubia oyó que Regina había despertado salió del baño, donde había pasado la última media hora manoseando su abdomen, con apremio.

\- ¡Regina! – Gritó alterada mientras se acercaba a la morena con los ojos bien abiertos, los cabellos desordenados y totalmente desnuda.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta. Si antes había sentido una inmensa decepción al no encontrar a la rubia a su lado al despertar ahora estaba completamente sorprendida, y excitada. Aquella visión de Emma era simplemente embriagadora. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Y el poco pudor que demostraba hacía sorprenderse aún más a Regina, que se moría de ganas de conocer más aún a aquella mujer que ahora se le mostraba sin ninguna traba, sin ninguna barrera, totalmente transparente.

Se recompuso un poco cuando fue consciente de que Emma estaba alterada. Su corazón se encogió de nuevo al pensar que había podido pasar algo. Abrió bien los ojos esperando a que la rubia le diera una explicación coherente.

\- Regina, ¿estás bien? ¿Sientes algo raro? – Emma se sentó en la cama al lado de ella palpando su vientre y mirándola angustiada. Regina se recolocó las sábanas y frunció el ceño. No sabía a qué podía referirse la rubia. ¿Por qué demonios iba a encontrarse mal? ¡Acababa de vivir la mejor noche de su vida!

\- Emma, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué se supone que iba a encontrarme mal? Si es por el embarazo todo va bien. – Aclaró acariciando su vientre con media sonrisa. De hecho todo iba muy bien. - ¿Tú estás bien? – Preguntó dándose cuenta de las partículas de sudor que cubrían su frente. Acercó su mano y comprobó con su tacto que estaba sudando. Algo no iba bien. - ¿Emma qué ocurre?

\- Yo...tú...nosotras...- consiguió decir Emma angustiada señalándolas a ambas. - ...yo...

\- ¡Emma! – Regina la reprendió para que soltase de una vez lo que le estaba pasando. Ya conocía muy bien aquellos bloqueos de su ahora amante.

\- No hemos debido... ¡qué vamos a hacer ahora! Ya tenemos a Henry y...a este bebé en camino...cómo...cómo nos las vamos a arreglar...- Decía angustiada la salvadora mirando de un lado a otro. Regina no lograba entender.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Puedes calmarte y explicarme de qué diablos estás hablando? – La salvadora la miró a los ojos, como si hubiera vocalizado el mayor despropósito que existía. Regina sonrío nerviosa. Emma realmente se había vuelto loca. No había quién la entendiera.

\- ¿Es que no te importa? – Le preguntó visiblemente atónita. – Quiero decir, no es que a mí me desagrade...bueno o sí...no lo sé...aún no estoy segura...- rectificó confundida.

\- Emma mírame. – Aquello era suficiente para Regina. Acababa de despertar y no estaba entendiendo nada. Emma estaba histérica y estaba consiguiendo ponerla histérica a ella también. Acabaría con su paciencia si no decía qué le pasaba claramente de una vez. Posó sus manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas e hizo que callara y la mirase. - ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le preguntó autoritariamente.

\- Pues...- Emma pareció dudar. Ahora que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de Regina no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada de nuevo. – Es obvio... – soltó, por fin, con los ojos bien abiertos. – Alguna de las dos habrá quedado embarazada...y tú ya lo estás...así que habré sido yo...- Dijo con pánico en los ojos.

Regina entreabrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Por unos segundos la miró de aquella manera intentando asimilar sus palabras. Emma pensó que por fin lo había entendido y esperó pacientemente a que asimilara la información que le acababa de dar, cómplice y satisfecha de la deducción que había hecho. ¿Era obvio no? No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban esas cosas, pero si sabía que uno más uno eran dos. Y según lo que había dicho el hechicero...amor verdadero, la conexión de sus magias, practicar sexo intenso durante toda la noche... ¡era obvio! ¡Habrían engendrado otro bebé!

La morena se soltó a reír a carcajadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En cuanto pudo relacionar lo que Emma le había revelado. Tal era su ataque de risa, que se tumbó en la cama de nuevo intentando coger aire y sin parar de reír. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando había conseguido hacer parar aquella risa traicionera, giró la mirada hacia Emma. Suspiró profundamente soltando aire para relajar su cuerpo. Definitivamente tenía que adorarla. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo con aquellas ocurrencias que tenía?

\- Ven aquí. – Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Emma frunció el ceño y la miró sin comprender. Aun así no pudo negarse a los deseos de la morena y se recostó sobre ella quedando a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- Pero Regina...

\- Bésame. – Pidió la morena sin dejar de mirarla con aquella expresión.

\- ...pero deberíamos hablarlo, al menos...yo no...

Pero las torpes palabras de la rubia fueron silenciadas por los labios de Regina, que la besó dulcemente. Había echado de menos el sentir aquella sensación que le producía el roce con la rubia. Se sentía plena. Se sentía tan bien...todo en su interior desbordado...tan inmensamente feliz...que no sabía cómo poder explicarlo, era simplemente algo extraordinario y bueno. Muy bueno. De eso estaba segura.

Emma se dejó hacer. Nada más sentir los labios de Regina contra los suyos ya se había olvidado de los problemas que tenía en su cabeza. Aquella mujer era su perdición. Y ahora parecía que era toda suya.

\- Emma...- Susurró Regina en sus labios cuando consiguió separarse de ella.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondió ella también en un susurro completamente hechizada por aquellas sensaciones.

\- No creo que ninguna de las dos haya quedado embarazada. – La salvadora la miró súbitamente.

\- Pero el hechicero...

\- Las circunstancias que se dieron para que este bebé fuera concebido fueron excepcionales...tal vez todo estuviera predestinado desde el principio...pero...fue un hecho puntual, de eso estoy segura. Excepcional, pero no extensible. – Intentó decirle lo más dulcemente que pudo, para no herir sus sentimientos. Era como si estuviera hablándole a su hijo. Era como él. O mejor dicho, él era como ella. Y tenía que confesar que le encantaba.

\- Pero...entonces...

\- Entonces...señorita Swan...- dijo volteándola de repente y quedando a horcajadas encima de ella. - ¿Cree que cada vez que hagamos el amor va usted a embarazarme? – Preguntó juguetona.

Emma se había quedado con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir por su torpeza. Pero aún más cuando Regina invirtió sus posiciones quedando totalmente desnuda encima de ella. No pudo hacer otra cosa que colocar sus dos manos en sus caderas. Su piel era suave e invitaba a perderse una y otra vez entre sus curvas. Sonrío ligeramente al ver la actitud de Regina. Aquella mujer era fascinante. Pensó. Podría pasar una vida entera admirándola y aun así no se cansaría de hacerlo. Y aquella faceta suya recién descubierta...aquella Regina tranquila, relajada, sonriente y juguetona...aquella versión de Regina le encantaba, la embriagaba, le hinchaba el corazón, la volvía loca...

\- Tiene usted un serio problema de egolatría que debería hacerse mirar con el doctor Hoper. – Continúo Regina acercándose al rostro de la rubia que permanecía quieta. – A ver...respóndeme a una pregunta...- siguió Regina mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre el valle de sus pechos. – ¿Según tu disparatada teoría, qué tenías pensado, que nunca hiciéramos el amor? – Preguntó Regina sonriente alzando una ceja. – Porque le advierto, señorita Swan, que una reina tiene muchos deseos que satisfacer. – Susurró en su oído haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Eso fue suficiente para encender a la salvadora que volvió a invertir sus posiciones con mucho cuidado colocándose de nuevo sobre ella. Sus cuerpos permanecían aún desnudos. Y a aquellas alturas...era justo como ambas deseaban estar.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso quiere decir que no te arrepientes de lo que ocurrió anoche? – Regina pudo sorprenderse de aquellas palabras. La rubia había vuelto aquel juego en una conversación seria que sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que tener. Pero a ella ya no le importaba. Todo se sentía tan bien, como si hubieran estado haciendo aquello de estar pegadas y desnudas toda la vida, que ahora ya nada le importaba. Todo era lo más natural del mundo.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos atrayéndola un poco más hacia ella. Asegurando que no se alejase de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida. – Respondió Regina con naturalidad y franqueza.

Emma se quedó un poco parada y sorprendida por las palabras de la reina. Pero también embriagada. Demasiado increíble para ser cierto, pensó. Si se lo hubieran vaticinado con antelación jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero aquello, en aquellos momentos, era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los sueños o fantasías que pudiera haber tenido jamás.

La morena comenzó a sonreír cuando vio cómo Emma procesaba la información en su mente, embobada. Ya empezaba a conocerla bien. Se relajó apoyando sus brazos sobre el pecho de la rubia en un intento de adivinar qué estaría pensando. Su sonrisa no cesó sino que creció. Una sonrisa cristalina y sincera, totalmente relajada.

Emma la observó en todos sus movimientos hasta que finalmente se quedó mirando la sonrisa, que ahora había crecido, de Regina. Esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía esa sonrisa parecerle la visión más maravillosa y hermosa que jamás hubiera podido disfrutar? Esa sonrisa era su luz. Y ahora sabía que daría lo que fuera por poder contemplarla todos los días de su vida. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se había vuelto descompensada, al igual que la de la morena, al ser escrutada tan intensamente por aquellos ojos verde azulados.

\- Eso quiere decir que...- comenzó la rubia sin pensar pero teniendo muy claro qué era lo que necesitaba saber.

Regina ladeo la cabeza para escuchar mejor qué era lo que Emma tenía que preguntarle ahora. No sabía cómo ni por qué había sucedido eso. Pero ahora se sentía dispuesta a responder a todas sus preguntas. Bueno, a todas no, recapacitó.

\- Bueno...que tú...- continúo la rubia mascullando alargando el momento. No sabía cómo decirlo.

\- Emma. – Regina llamó su atención con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. No había cambiado su posición sobre el pecho de la morena.

\- Mmm...- consiguió hacer sonar Emma absolutamente nerviosa. Regina había podido sentir cómo su corazón se había acelerado de inmediato. Al igual que el suyo también lo había hecho.

\- Si lo que quieres saber es si quiero estar así contigo. Sí, es exactamente como deseo estar. – Soltó Regina. Emma abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva. Su corazón se disparó al instante. Tanto, que sintió como le faltaba el aire.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Alcanzó a preguntar una amedrantada salvadora. Regina puso los ojos en blanco aunque en su interior no podía sentirse más enternecida. - ¿Eso quiere decir que tú...que tú...lo intentarías conmigo? – Susurró con timidez.

Regina suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar. Aún no podía creer que fuera a decir aquello, pero era lo que sentía y era la que quería. Por muchas veces que se lo hubiera cuestionado o negado en todo aquel tiempo, ella quería a Emma Swan, quería estar a su lado, de aquella manera romántica en la que se sentía plena.

\- Sí. – Respondió sencillamente regalándole una sonrisa.

Emma se quedó mirándola, como si acabara de ver algo realmente extraordinario por primera vez en su vida. Apretaba sus labios intentando contener la emoción que sentía por dentro. Regina simplemente disfrutaba de aquel momento, observando sus reacciones.

La rubia abrió la boca para hablar e hizo un amago de acercarse hasta su cara. Pero se detuvo en el último momento.

\- ¿Puedo...podría bes...

Pero antes de que la salvadora pudiera terminar de hablar Regina estrelló sus labios contra los de ella con pasión. Como había deseado hacerlo todo aquel tiempo. Era justo eso lo que le provocaba la rubia. Era justo eso lo que le había provocado siempre. Desde la manera en la que la sacaba de quicio hasta la manera en la que la enternecía hasta límites extremos, como había sucedido ahora. Regina no podía expresar con palabras todo lo que le provocaba la rubia. Ya fuera para bien o para mal. La única forma que encontraba de expresar algo coherente era besándola. Demostrarle lo que realmente la hacía sentir. Eso era lo que había deseado siempre.

Emma respondió aquel besó con la misma intensidad, como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en la vida. Regina le había la había privado de muchas cosas, pero también se lo había dado todo en aquella vida que ahora se encaprichaba en unirlas. Se sentía eufórica y se sentía feliz. Feliz de poder expresarle por fin, a la persona que amaba, lo mucho que quería darle y la manera en la que quería dárselo. Puede que a veces fuera un poco torpe y despistada, puede que otras resultara un desastre, pero de algo no había duda, a Regina le gustaba Emma Swan, y a Emma Swan le gustaba Regina. Como polos opuestos, atraídos naturalmente hacia su inverso.

Ambas se sobresaltaron al sentir cómo el vientre de la morena se movía. Ambas llevaron sus ojos hasta allí un poco sorprendidas por la inesperada intervención.

\- ¿Has sentido eso? – Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

Emma asintió robóticamente apretando sus labios mientras rodaba para quedar tumbada al lado de Regina.

\- Parece que nuestro bebé está de acuerdo en que estemos juntas. – Comenzó Regina sin poder dejar de sonreír.

\- No podría ser de otra manera. – Dijo Emma con altanería poniendo una mano sobre el abdomen de la morena, acariciándolo suavemente. – Lleva mis genes. – Regina enarcó ambas cejas sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Realmente tienes un serio problema de egolatría. – Bromeó con total familiaridad.

\- Yo no diría eso teniendo en cuenta que la mismísima reina ha caído rendida a los pies de la salvadora. – Regina frunció el ceño y torció la cabeza. – Bueno...- se corrigió Emma ahora también con timidez. Era increíble cómo podía variar de un punto a otro. – igual no ha sido así exactamente pero...

Pero de nuevo fue silenciada por la reina que, de hecho, estaba dispuesta a silenciarla por toda una eternidad. Porque había sido exactamente así. Emma había conseguido ganarse su corazón. Incluso sin proponérselo.

Puede que todo estuviera predestinado. Puede que hubiese sido el destino desde el principio. Pero algo era cierto, nadie le había impuesto enamorarse de Emma Swan. De hecho, nadie hubiera apostado nada por una relación entre ellas dos. Era algo que no había podido evitar, incluso cuando se lo propuso. Era algo que había pasado.

Y para su sorpresa, era algo que había conseguido proporcionarle todo lo que siempre había anhelado en su interior. Unos ojos verdeazulados tan profundos que solo la miraban a ella como para hacerla sentirse lo suficientemente confiada para ser simplemente ella, Regina. Un sentimiento tan especial como para hacerla olvidarse de todo por lo que había pasado. Un amor tan intenso como para volverla loca. Un amor tan transparente como para desear seguir adelante dejándose cada día sorprender por lo inesperado.

Iba a ser divertido ver la reacción de todos cuando se enterasen, pensó. Porque ya no le importaba ser rechazada, porque sabía, y de eso estaba segura, que Emma siempre estaría ahí para protegerla, y con ella, estaba convencida de que podría superar todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran en sus caminos. A su lado, juntas, como siempre habían hecho sin darse cuenta.

-FIN-

* * *

Perdón por posibles erratas. Espero que os haya gustado. Y si queréis...podéis dejarme un comentario para saber qué os ha parecido. Eso sería genial. Un saludo!


	20. Chapter 20

**No he podido resistirme...ahora sí que sí...aquí os dejo el Epílogo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Enormes gracias por seguir y comentar esta historia. Hasta la próxima! **

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Emma estaba parada al final del pasillo, frente a la ventana. Su cuerpo estaba estático. Su mirada perdida en el horizonte que se presentaba ante sus ojos. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo habría estado allí de pie, parada, sin inmutarse.

\- Emma. – Una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su madre.

Ella se giró con los ojos ligeramente desencajados.

\- Mmm...- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir como respuesta. – su madre sonrío dulcemente y apretó su brazo.

\- Nosotros ya nos vamos. – David, por una vez, se había quedado en un discreto segundo plano.- Regina quiere verte.

\- Oh, claro. Por supuesto. – Dijo la salvadora mecánicamente.

Su madre no dejó de sonreír. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó antes de retirarse junto con su marido, que permanecía esperándolas justo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Regina.

Emma esperó a que sus padres se marcharan para girarse hasta esa puerta. La puerta de la habitación de Regina. Pensó. Suspiró antes de tocar a la puerta con suavidad. Entró antes de ser invitada. Solo había tocado por mera cortesía.

Asomó la cabeza con cuidado y miró hacia la cama. Una sonrisa dulce la recibió. Después introdujo todo su cuerpo dentro y cerró la puerta. Se quedó allí parada, sin moverse del sitio.

\- Emma acércate. – Le susurró la reina. Su voz parecía cansada. Aun así le sonreía con la vitalidad de siempre. Aquella sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo.

Emma tragó saliva y se metió sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros. Se acercó lentamente hasta el borde de la cama y la miró. No podía hacer otra cosa. Solo podía mirarla. Una extraña paz había invadido todo su ser. Se sentía relajada. Pero también se sentía turbada y totalmente bloqueada. Estaba tan conmocionada que no sabría qué decir.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido una locura. Henry la había llamado a la oficina para decirle que Regina estaba de parto. Ella había entrado en colapso. Se había dirigido rápidamente hacia la mansión. Pero cuando llegó, era tarde, ya no había nadie. Sus padres se le habían adelantado y habían sido ellos los que habían llevado a Regina al hospital. Afortunadamente, cuando llegó al hospital Regina aún no había dado a luz. Tampoco lo hizo en las siguientes seis horas. Seis horas de parto. Había sido toda una locura, sí.

Ella jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa. Ni si quiera cuando dio a luz a Henry. Claro que, aquello había ocurrido en unas circunstancias muy diferentes. Y luego, cuando la hora llegó...bueno cuando la hora llegó...a decir verdad solo recordaba los gritos de Regina y el fuerte agarre que la morena le proporcionaba en sus manos. Ella había estado a su lado en todo momento. No se había separado de ella. Después los llantos del bebé. Y las lágrimas de Regina.

Se había quedado muda. Totalmente muda. La expresión en el rostro de Regina, aquel pequeño ser sobre sus brazos...era la imagen más bonita que había visto en su vida. No había podido evitar que alguna lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Solo supo expresar lo que sentía abrazando a la morena y a aquel pequeño bebé. Les había regalado besos, sonrisas y miradas. Pero no les había regalado palabras. Se había quedado totalmente bloqueada. Como en un sueño. Como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Ahora se sentía en paz.

El bebé soltó un berrido en los brazos de Regina.

\- Sí pequeño príncipe...ya sabemos que tienes carácter. – Le susurró la morena antes de posar un beso en su pequeña frente.

Emma sonrío enternecida al ver la escena y aún lo hizo más cuando Regina la miró, cómplice, y le sonrío aún más ampliamente. Como si de un autómata se tratara, la rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama y se acercó para mirarlo. Era tan pequeño, parecía tan frágil, pero era tan hermoso...

\- Creo que se parece a ti. – Dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hijo. Regina esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que aquello era cierto.

El bebé era extremadamente moreno de piel. Y había nacido con una buena cantidad de pelo negro.

\- Tiene tus ojos. – Susurró entonces la reina. Era cierto. Sus ojos eran azules.

\- Es precioso. – Le respondió la rubia, posando sus ojos sobre los de ella.

Se sentía embriagada, y Regina lo sabía, por eso le había dejado su espacio. La había dejado asimilar todo. Ella sabía que estaba bloqueada, lo veía en sus ojos, sabía que no sabía cómo expresar todo aquello que sentía. Y eso la enternecía. Aquello solo hacía que su amor por ella creciera cada día más. Era tan pura, tan clara...en ocasiones aún pensaba que no la merecía, pero esos pensamientos se desechaban por completo cuando la rubia la llenaba de atenciones, eso le hacía olvidar todo lo malo que pudiera pensar.

Ella se sentía bien con ella. Ahora se cuidaban mutuamente. Bueno, puede que Emma la hubiera cuidado un poquito más a ella...sobre todo en los últimos meses...cuando la hacía prepararle pizza a altas horas de la madrugada...antojos, pensó para sus adentros. Pero eso no contaba.

La verdad era que se habían adaptado muy bien a su nueva vida juntas. Todos lo habían hecho, para su sorpresa. Su hijo se había comportado con una madurez extraordinaria, incluso mostró mucha más madurez que su abuelo David, cosa que sirvió para comprobar a quién se parecía Emma, en ocasiones, cuando se quedaba bloqueada.

La rubia se acercó a ella y besó sus labios dulcemente. Era la única forma que tenía de expresar lo que sentía. Después se acercó al pequeño y lo besó en la frente.

\- ¿Emma? – Regina llamó su atención.

\- Mmm...- fue todo lo que alcanzó a responder la rubia cuando volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos. La morena sonrío dulcemente. La reina estaba preciosa. Hermosa, pensó Emma.

\- Tenemos que darle un nombre. – Dijo Regina ignorando la cara de bobalicona que tenía Emma.

\- Ya habíamos hablado de eso. – Le respondió la rubia con cara de pícara. Regina puso los ojos en blanco. – Me gusta la historia de Jack y las judías mágicas, además, en cierta medida yo...

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó la reina muy seria.

\- No quiero ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre de mi padre, Regina. – Gruñó ahora Emma en voz baja.

Habían discutido mucho sobre ese asunto. Al final, después de descartar como un total de veinte nombres, se habían quedado solo con dos, cada uno defendido por cada una. Emma había meditado mucho sobre su preferido, pero al final se había quedado con Jack. Sonaba bien.

\- En cierto modo no es el nombre de tu padre y a mí me gusta. – Hizo una pausa para dejarle pensar – Y sé que a ti también te gusta. No es por tu padre, la reina malvada jamás haría tal cosa...- ambas rieron, cómplices – Me gusta James. – Comentó Regina encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al pequeño inquieto en sus brazos.

\- Está intentando decirnos algo. – Meditó Emma. Regina rodó los ojos.

\- Está intentando decirnos que es la hora de su comida.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Ella no había vivido nada de eso con Henry.

\- Es pequeño, necesita comer a menudo...

\- Y dormir...

\- Es lo que hacen los bebés, Emma. Apenas tiene un día de vida. Y aún no tiene nombre. – Remarcó la alcaldesa. Emma suspiró pesadamente.

\- Está bien.

\- Está bien ¿qué? – Regina sabía que había ganado. Pero quería oírselo decir.

\- Me gusta James. – La morena sonrío en silencio suavemente. – Pero ni hablar de que mi padre se crea que le hemos puesto ese nombre por él.

\- No tengo ninguna objeción a eso. – Sentenció Regina.

\- James. – Susurró Emma acariciando al pequeño con su pulgar. James soltó un gritito y después otro, y después alzó más la voz y se removió en los brazos de su madre. – Él también está de acuerdo en el punto de mi padre.

\- Estoy segura. – Dijo Regina intentando calmar a su pequeño. – Te importaría pasarme esa gasa, ¿por favor? – Emma volteó la mirada y le acercó la gasa de inmediato. - ...sí...lo sé cielo...lo sé...- susurraba Regina mientras se destapaba el pecho y acercaba a su pequeño. De inmediato se hizo el silencio.

La reina alzó la vista hacia Emma. De nuevo se había quedado de pie. Sonrío. A su pesar adoraba aquella forma tan limpia que Emma tenía de mostrar sus sentimientos.

\- Acércate. – Pidió la morena.

Emma lo pensó unos segundos antes de acercarse y sentarse cuidadosamente sobre el borde de la cama.

\- Es...es hermoso Regina. – Dijo muy seria, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a su pequeño que se alimentaba con ansias del pecho de su madre. La reina asintió dulcemente en silencio. – Nosotras hemos hecho esto...- la reina volvió a asentir con una amplia sonrisa asomando por sus labios. –...nuestra magia... – siguió reflexionando la rubia.

\- Te amo. – susurró Regina cogiendo por sorpresa a la salvadora que dejó de hablar. La rubia la miró. Y se sintió de aquella manera en la que solo se sentía cuando Regina la miraba así, como la estaba mirando en aquel momento, de aquella manera en la que solo la miraba a ella. Su cuerpo recogió la calidez que emanaba de su corazón. Alargó su mano hasta la cara de Regina. Cerró los ojos cuando la rubia acarició su mejilla.

\- Te amo, Regina. – La morena abrió los ojos buscando su mirada.

Era la primera vez que Emma le decía aquellas palabras. Ella sabía que lo hacía, y se conformaba con eso, no necesitaba que Emma le dijera que la amaba para saber que lo hacía. Ella la había respetado. Pero ahora que lo había escuchado...ahora que lo había escuchado, estaba segura de una cosa, Emma no se libraría de repetir aquello todas las veces que fueran necesarias...hasta que ella estuviera complacida. Y sospechaba que podría estar escuchándolas toda una vida...

_Fin_.

5


End file.
